


Human Nature

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 77,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When a new boy arrives in his class in his final year of high school Ianto Jones world is knocked out of kilter ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title:** Human Nature  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Toshiko, John Hart, Mary, Lisa ... maybe others!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When a new boy arrives in his class in his final year of high school Ianto Jones world is knocked out of kilter ...  
 **Warnings:** AU, Slash, angst, humour, fluff  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

****

“Okay class, settle down.” Owen Harper ordered the minute he stepped into the room.

The year eleven pupils reluctantly moved into their seats, becoming quiet once they spotted the tall youth stood beside their teacher wondering who he was.

“Right, as you can see we have a new student with us from today.” Owen told them. “He's just moved here with his parents from America and I'm sure you'll all make him more than welcome, class, meet Jack Harkness.”

Jack gave them all a wide grin. “Hey there.”

“Jack, take a seat.” Owen told him, pointing towards the middle of the room. “There's one there.”

Jack moved swiftly to the seat aware that all eyes were upon him, he wasn't at all intimidated, he knew he was worth watching and that the coat, actually his fathers, that he was wearing helped.

“He's gorgeous.” Lisa Hallet whispered to the teenager beside her.

“And he knows it.” Ianto Jones whispered back.

“Jealous?” Lisa giggled, one eye on the newcomer.

“As if.” Ianto scoffed.

“Ianto Jones.” Owen's voice boomed out.

“Here.” Ianto replied automatically.

“I bet he already has a girlfriend.” Lisa whispered dreamily to Ianto.

“He's only just got here silly.” Ianto replied, wondering why he found himself hoping he didn't have one.

“Not that I have a chance, look that Mary's fawning all over him already.” Lisa grumbled. “And it doesn't look to me like he's complaining.”

“She'll shag anyone!” Ianto retorted.

“You can be so bitchy for a boy!” Lisa laughed. “Or is it that you've never been the one she's set her sights on?”

“I wouldn't touch her with a bargepole if you paid me.” Ianto huffed.

The bell sounded loudly announcing it was time to leave for their first lessons and Lisa and Ianto went their separate ways, Lisa to her art lesson and Ianto headed off towards the changing room to get ready for games.

Pulling his jumper off over his head he found himself face to face with the new boy who seemed to be studying him with an amused smile on his face.

“Can I help you?” Ianto asked blandly, hanging his jumper up on the hook and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

“Jack Harkness.” Jack replied, holding out his hand to Ianto.

“I know.” Ianto replied, yanking the half unbuttoned shirt off over his head and placing it with his jumper on the hook.

“I was hoping you'd tell me your name, you're one of the few here from registration this morning.” Jack replied, seeming a little crestfallen.

“Jones, Ianto Jones.” Ianto told him, pulling his rugby shirt over his head.

“Pleased to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones.” Jack grinned. “I've never played rugby, I was wondering if you would help show me the ropes?”

Ianto shrugged. “I guess so, think American football without the padding and you won't be far off the mark. You better get changed or you'll be in trouble with Hart.”

“Hart?”

“The PE teacher, Captain Hart as he likes to be called, he was in the army so he tells us.” Ianto told him, averting his eyes from Jack's smooth, toned chest once he realised he was staring at it and finishing getting into the rest of his rugby uniform.

“I do like a man in uniform.” Jack grinned, winking at the other boy before turning away to rummage in is bag for his shorts.

“Morning lads.” John Harts voice boomed across the changing rooms. “I see we have a new face among us, lets see what he's made of, shall we?”

“Yes Captain.” The boys replied in unison before following the teacher out onto the rugby pitch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“When you told me to think of American football without the padding I didn't think rugby would be anywhere near as violent.” Jack grumbled to Ianto as they walked back towards the changing room covered from head to toe in mud. “I'm going to be black and blue later.”

Ianto laughed. “I always thought Americans were soft!”

“Cheeky bastard!” Jack retorted earning him a chastising from Hart.

“There'll be none of that language in my class son and don't you forget it.” He told Jack. “Right you lot, ten minutes to shower and dress before the bell goes.”

Feeling a little self conscious of his naked body for the first time ever when stripping off after PE Ianto grabbed his towel and held it so it draped down over the front of his body and practically ran for the showers.

Dropping the towel onto the nearby bench he dived under the water spray and rinsed the mud off quickly before dashing out again and wrapping the towel protectively around his body he headed back to where his clothes hung, relieved to find Jack wasn't there.

Ianto managed to get his underwear and trousers on by the time Jack reappeared in all his naked glory beside him, he couldn't help but cast his eyes over the other boys impressive physique, only dragging his eyes away when he got the feeling he was being watched.

“Two minutes boys.” Harts voice came over the intercom from his office.

“You better get dress or they'll be hell to pay.” Ianto told Jack, hurriedly pulling on his shirt and jumper. “He'll use any excuse to give a detention.”

Jack towelled himself quickly and then dragged on his clothes well aware that almost everyone else in the room was completely dressed reminding himself not to take so long in the shower next time and had barely pulled his jumper over his head when the bell went signalling the end of the class.

“Lunch now I guess?” Jack asked, pulling on his coat.

“Food halls down the end of the corridor, near reception.” Ianto told him, putting his own coat on and grabbing his bag,

“Aren't you coming with me?” Jack asked, looking a little crestfallen at being abandoned on his first day by what he thought was his only friend so far.

“Sorry, I'm meeting someone, see you later.” Ianto replied and then hurried from the room to meet Lisa.

Jack picked up his bag and followed his fellow pupils down the corridor in the hope they were heading for lunch too and found himself in the huge dining room, he grabbed a tray and chose his lunch before sitting down at one of the long tables and it wasn't long before a group of girls joined him.

*~*~*

“Lisa!” Ianto called out to his friend, finding her standing on the small landing half way up a fire escape that overlooked the playground.

“Sandwich?” Lisa asked, holding out one when he reached her.

“Thanks.” Ianto replied, taking it without even caring what was within the slices of bread and eating it in a few bites. “Your mam must wonder where you put it all?”

“She probably just assumes I have a fast metabolism.” Lisa laughed, handing her friend another sandwich. “Which is good for you.”

“I'll pay you back one day, for all the free lunches.” Ianto told her with a sad smile.

“Hey, it's not your fault your mum's sick.” Lisa said gently. “Forgetting to buy food now and then is the least of her worries.”

Ianto nodded sadly, ever since his father had left her, his mothers depression had worsened and sometimes the bad days out numbered the good ones.

“I manage to take enough money from her purse to buy something for dinner but she goes into a rage if she notices.” Ianto replied. “This is very much appreciated.”

“Anything for a mate.” Lisa grinned.

Smiling at her Ianto kissed her softly on the forehead, not noticing Jack watching from below.

Jack showed his hands deep into his coat pockets and made his way across the tarmacked area where he recognised some of the girls who had befriended him at lunch.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay class, on the board is your homework for today.” Toshiko Sato told them. “You have until your next lesson in three days to get it back to me, if you have any questions just ask.”

“Are you dating Mr Harper Miss?” One of the girls called out making the rest of the class laugh.

“That's not the kind of question I mean and you know that Coral.” Toshiko replied, the corners of her mouth twitching despite her stern expression.

“But Miss ...” Coral whined.

“Enough, the bells going to ring any second, just do what I asked.” Toshiko told her, tidying her desk. “Ianto, I need to see you and Jack for a moment before you leave.”

At that the bell announcing the end of the final lesson of the day sounded and the room was filled with the sounds of chairs being scrapped back and the loud chatter of the pupils as they filed from the room just leaving Ianto and Jack stood at their teachers desk wondering what they had done wrong.

“Now, Jack.” Toshiko began. “Your old school finally faxed over your records and the headmaster thought I should speak to you, it seems you're a little behind in mathematics and he thinks you'd benefit from some extra help.”

“Math is boring.” Jack grumbled.

“Maths are exciting.” Toshiko told him, her eyes sparkling. “We use maths every day in our lives, you just don't realise it.”

“Not fractions or how big an hypotenuse is!” Jack retorted.

“You'd be surprised.” Toshiko laughed. “Now, this is where you come in Ianto, as you know this is one of the subjects you excel at and I'd like you to give Jack some extra tuition, if that's okay with you?”

“Don't teachers normally do that?” Jack butted in, smiling at the pretty woman.

“The headmaster made the decision, not me.” She replied. “Ianto, what do you say?”

“If I have to.” Ianto replied reluctantly.

“Seems like a great idea to me, do we have to stay and do it here at school?” Jack asked, glancing sideways at Ianto and finding himself unable to work out what the other boy was thinking.

“No, feel free to do it wherever you like.” Toshiko smiled. “Here, the library or at one of your homes.”

“Can we go to yours?” Jack asked Ianto.

“I haven't even agreed to this yet!” Ianto retorted.

“An hour of your time a couple of times a week, surely you can spare that?” Toshiko asked him.

“Fine. Fine.” Ianto agreed, feeling a little put upon. “But I can't tonight, I have plans.”

“With your girlfriend?” Jack asked.

“With Lisa, tomorrow okay?” Ianto asked him.

“Sure.” Jack drawled, emphasizing the word. “It's a date then.”

“Gotta go.” Ianto said, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder and rushing from the room to find Lisa who was waiting for him by the front gate.

“You're late!” She admonished him, punching him playfully on the arm.

“Miss Sato wants me to tutor that new boy Jack with extra maths.” Ianto explained. “I said yes but I don't really want to.”

“I wouldn't say no.” Lisa giggled, glancing back and spotting Jack walking slowly along a few yards behind them.

“You tutor him then.” Ianto huffed.

“It certainly wouldn't be in maths.” Lisa grinned. “You know what I heard?”

“Do tell.” Ianto replied.

“That he spent lunchtime with that group of girls, you know, the ones that think they are more beautiful than anyone else?” Lisa replied.

“So?” Ianto shrugged.

“Well, word is that they all tried to get him out on a date and he turned them all down flat.” Lisa replied. “Good looking boy like that turning down one of them, very odd.”

“Perhaps unlike most of the boys that go here he has better taste!” Ianto retorted with a grin.

“Which makes him okay in my book.” Lisa replied. “You love maths, tutoring him isn't going to be any kinda hardship on your part now is it?”

“I guess not.” Ianto agreed. “Now, what's your mum making for dinner today?”

“Nothing, she said we could order pizza.” Lisa replied, grabbing Ianto's hand and dragging him down the road at a faster pace.

“Brilliant!” Ianto exclaimed.

Watching them Jack came to a stop, the more he saw of them together the more he was convinced that Ianto and Lisa were a couple, with a heavy sigh he continued on his way home through the unfamiliar streets wondering if having Ianto Jones as his tutor was going to prove to be more of a chore than an pleasure.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Ianto!” His mothers voice screeched through the house in the early hours of the next morning.

Dragging himself out of bed Ianto quickly grabbed his dressing gown in an attempt to ward off the cool, early morning air and bleary eyed moved through the house to find her as she yelled out his name again.

“Ianto, where the fuck are you, you little bastard!” She screamed.

“I'm here mam, you should be in bed asleep.” Ianto told her calmly, finding her in the living room with the contents of her handbag all over the floor.

“Don't you tell me what to do you little shit.” She snarled at him. “You've been in my bag again, haven't you?”

“No mam.” Ianto sighed.

“Don't lie to me!” She shouted, her hand meeting the side of his face with a resounding slap.

“I was hungry mam, there was no food in the kitchen.” Ianto replied, his voice hitching as he tried to hold back the sob in his throat.

“That's 'cos you ate it all!” She screamed at him raising her hand again.

Ianto managed to dodge the next slap and ran from the room, when his mother was like this there was no talking to her, all he could do was leave her to calm down.

He was sure it was more than normal depression, he had even gone to speak to the doctor only to be told that his mothers case couldn't be discussed with him and that the doctors knew more about it than a child.

Grabbing his school clothes and backpack he slipped his shoes onto his bare feet and put his coat on over his pyjamas and dressing gown and slipped quietly from the house, ignoring the sounds of his mother still ranting in the living room and ran to the house opposite.

Opening the side gate he moved to the back of the house, picked up some small stones that made up the gravel path and tossed them at one of the bedroom windows, repeating it several times before the curtain moved and Lisa's face appeared at the window.

Lisa indicated with her hands for him to go to the back door and then vanished from sight again, Ianto did as she'd instructed and waited for her to unlock the door and let him in.

The moment he was inside she locked the door again, took the items from his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Your mum gone off one one again?” Lisa asked softly.

“Yep.” Ianto told her simply, lifting his head.

Lisa touched the red mark on his face gently and then kissed it softly.

“She hit you.” Lisa said, a statement, not a question.

Ianto nodded.

“Shit Ianto, she's getting worse.” Lisa said, her tone more angry than she'd intended. “You shouldn't have to cope with her on your own, she needs help.”

“I tried, the doctors won't do anything.” Ianto told her. “And with Rhiannon away at University it's just down to me to care for her.”

“You're not even sixteen for another month Ianto, you're still a child in the eyes of the law.” Lisa replied. “You have to tell someone she's hurting you.”

“No!” Ianto told her adamantly. “They'll put her in an institution.”

“That might be better all round.” Lisa said gently.

“Nope, I can't do that to my own mother.” Ianto sighed.

Lisa knew it wasn't worth arguing with him, they'd been having the same conversation for months.

“Come on, lets get some sleep.” Lisa said, taking his hand and leading him up to her room. “You've got a big day tomorrow.”

“I have?” Ianto asked, frowning.

“Yes, you get to tutor the gorgeous new boy.” Lisa laughed softly.

“So?” Ianto asked.

“Nothing.” Lisa replied, giving his a smile that he couldn't read.

“Your parents must get fed up with finding me here in the mornings.” Ianto said, pulling the sleeping bag down off the top of Lisa's wardrobe.

“It's not every morning and they know what your mother's like.” Lisa replied, tossing him a pillow. “Well, not everything.”

“Promise me you won't ever tell them that she hits me?” Ianto asked, eyes pleading.

“You know I won't.” Lisa promised as Ianto climbed into the sleeping bag on the floor beside her bed. “Lets get some sleep now, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ianto agreed, snuggling down in the sleeping bag and closing his eyes.

Lisa watched her friend for a few moments, the floor was not the most comfortable of places to sleep and she wished she could let him sleep with her in the bed but that was the one thing her parents drew the line at.

They had been friends since they'd met on their first day at infant school and yes, Ianto was cute and she knew that she was pretty but there had never been anything other than friendship between them, but she understood the reasons that her parents wouldn't want them sharing a bed.

Reaching out she turned off the lamp beside the bed and closed her own eyes, desperate to get some sleep before the alarm beside the bed sounded in a few hours time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning Ianto.” Lisa's mum said to him cheerfully at the breakfast table the next morning.

“Morning Mrs Hallet, sorry to impose on you again.” Ianto replied politely.

“No need to apologise.” She reassured him. “I know your home life can be a little hard at time, as long as you adhere to our rules we have no problem with you staying the night.”

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, blushing a little as he went back to eating his cornflakes.

“Are you come for tea tonight?” Lisa's mum asked, popping two slices of bread in the toaster.

“Not today, I've been given the job of tutoring a new boy at school.” Ianto replied.

“He's gorgeous!” Lisa butted in. “And American.”

“Is he now.” Lisa's mum chuckled. “You got a crush on him have you?”

“I don't stand a chance.” Lisa pouted. “I think he has eyes for another.”

“And who might that be?” She asked her daughter.

“No one you know.” Lisa replied dismissively, taking her empty cereal bowl to the sink and putting it in the washing up bowl. “Hurry up Ianto, we'll be late.”

Shovelling the last two spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth in quick succession Ianto placed the bowl in the sink with Lisa's.

“Thanks Mrs Hallet.” Ianto said, rushing from the kitchen with Lisa to put on their shoes and coats, both of them calling out their goodbyes as they left.

“Do you want to check on your mum?” Lisa asked, stopping at the front gate.

“No, she will have taken her pills and gone back to bed once she'd calmed down.” Ianto told her. “She'll probably be asleep most of the day.”

“If you're sure?” Lisa asked, double checking.

“Positive.” Ianto replied. “Come on.”

They reached the school just as the bell went indicating registration, barely making it in time they slumped down in their seats panting and answered to their names.

“Right, I have some news for those of you who would normally have I.T. As your last lesson of the day today, Miss Jones has called in sick and as year elevens we are trusting you and letting you have it as a free period.” Owen told them. “You are allowed to leave the school premises but as you have your GCSE's coming up in the new year I suggest you use the time to to some extra work or revise something you're weakest in.”

“Is she okay Sir, Miss Jones that is?” One of the girls called out. “I heard she was throwing up yesterday?”

“It's probably just a bug, I'm sure she'll be fine soon.” Owen replied, knowing the real reason for Martha Jones illness was morning sickness and that she wasn't broadcasting it to the pupils yet.

The bell ringing sent them all out the room and heading for their first lesson, Jack catching up with Ianto in the corridor.

“Did you have I.T. Last lesson?” Jack asked him.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, rummaging in his backpack as he walked.

“Me too, we could use it for my tuition?” Jack suggested.

Ianto stopped rummaging. “Fine, but we can't go to mine.”

“You could come to my house, or we could use the school library?” Jack replied.

“Your house, I don't want to stay in school if we don't have to.” Ianto replied without hesitation. “I don't think we have any other lessons together today and I'm meeting Lisa for lunch so I'll meet you by the main gate later?”

“Sure.” Jack replied, his heart dropping at the mention of Lisa's name.

“Gotta go.” Ianto told him and ran off down the corridor to his English Lit lesson.

*~*~*

“One good thing at staying the night at your house.” Ianto said to Lisa, tucking into a sandwich. “Your mam always makes me lunch.”

“That's 'cos she a soft touch where you're concerned.” Lisa laughed. Nudging his shoulder with his own. “How's your cheek?”

“She's didn't bruise it but it still aches a little.” Ianto shrugged.

“When we're both sixteen we should find a place together.” Lisa replied. “You need to get away from home.”

“I can't leave her Lisa, I'm all she has.” Ianto replied sadly.

“You never fight back, one of these days she could really hurt you.” Lisa said sadly, putting her hand on his arm. “Or kill you.”

“She's may mam Lisa.” Ianto shrugged again. “I'll just have to be more careful not to make her angry.”

“Well, I'll always her here for you, you know that.” Lisa replied, giving him a quick hug before pulling another sandwich out to eat. “And anyway, you've got Jack to take your mind off things now.”

“What do you mean?” Ianto frowned.

“Tutoring him silly, that'll give you a few hours of not having to think about it.” Lisa grinned. “I think you might enjoy it more than you do.”

“Why?” Ianto asked.

“Just a feeling.” Lisa replied, pulling out a chocolate bar and opening the wrapper. “Are you going to his house?”

“Yep, no way I'm subjecting him to my mam.” Ianto told her, peeling his banana.

“That's probably for the best.” Lisa sighed. “I saw you talking to him earlier, are you using the free period?”

Ianto nodded. “I've arranged to meet him by the main gate.”

“I could come, if you want?” Lisa suggested.

“Why, you hate maths?” Ianto asked.

“Just an idea, but you're right.” Lisa said, shoving her sandwich box back in her bag. “I better get off, the bell will be going any minute, good luck.”

“What do you mean, good luck?” Ianto called after her as she ran across the playground away from him but Lisa just waved and vanished through the school doors.

Grabbing his own backpack off the ground by his feet Ianto made his way more slowly towards the school building, still musing over what his friend had said until he reached him only lesson of the afternoon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Where'd you get that coat?” Was the first thing Ianto asked when he met him at the school gates.

“It was my fathers, he was in the RAF.” Jack replied proudly as they began to walk away from the school.

“But you're American?” Ianto replied, stating the obvious.

“My mum's American but my dad is British, they met when he was stationed over there for a few years.” Jack replied. “I've lived there all my life until now.”

“So, why come to Wales?” Ianto inquired.

“My dad got a job offer, too too to turn down apparently from some software company and here we are.” Jack replied.

“Do you miss your friends?” Ianto asked, knowing if he had to leave Lisa he'd feel lost.

“Yeah.” Jack admitted. “But there's email, web cams and Skype. It's not the same but at least we can still talk.”

“Anyone special? A girlfriend?” Ianto asked.

“No, not yet.” Jack told him, giving Ianto a glance that he didn't register. “Lisa's your girlfriend yes?”

“Lisa?” Ianto laughed. “She's a girl and she's my friend, but that's all. I've known her since we were five.”

“Oh.” Jack replied simply, a feeling of relief flooding through him. “It's just that you seem so close.”

“We are, but only as friends.” Ianto replied. “So, how much further to your house?”

“Not far, we live up on the hill.” Jack replied.

“One of those new houses? They're huge!” Ianto exclaimed making Jack laugh.

“Compared to our house in the states it's small.” Jack replied.

“Bloody hell!” Ianto stated. “Will your mam be home?”

“I doubt it, she's usually out most days.” Jack replied, pulling his house key from his pocket and then pointing out a house a short distance away. “That's ours.”

“Makes my house look tiny.” Ianto replied with a sigh.

“Well, you can show me one day.” Jack said as they reached the front door and let them inside, expertly keying in a code on the alarm pad beside the door. “Lets get something to drink.”

Jack led Ianto through the house towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but be in awe at the décor and obviously expensive furnishings but kept his thoughts to himself.

“Water, Pepsi or orange juice?” Jack asked, opening the fridge door and peering in.

“Pepsi, thanks.” Ianto replied, dumping his school bag down on the floor and undoing his coat.

Ianto watched Jack quietly as he took a can of Pepsi and a bottle of water from the fridge and set them down on the counter top before reaching for two glasses from an overhead cupboard.

“I really do like that coat.” Ianto mused out loudly making Jack smile.

“I feel proud wearing it.” Jack replied, handing Ianto his drink and one of the glasses. “We should do the tutoring in my room, my mother hates any mess.”

“Lead the way.” Ianto told him, pulling his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his drink.

Ianto followed Jack up a long flight of stairs, his eyes fixed on the chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the hallway, marvelling how it cast little coloured lights around the area.

“Your da must be rolling in it?” Ianto said, obviously in awe.

“I've never really thought about it.” Jack replied. “But I guess we're not exactly poor. What does your dad do?”

“My da left my mam, I haven't seen him since.” Ianto replied sadly. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough.” Jack replied, not wanting to push the subject. “This is my room.”

Jack opened the door and Ianto gasped, the room was at least three times as big as his own bedroom and decorated in much the same way as the rest of the house, if a little less tidy.

“My haven from my mum's obsessive tidiness.” Jack grinned, picking up the clothes off the floor in a pile beside his bed.

“I couldn't even fit a bed that size into my bedroom.” Ianto told him, taking in the rest of the room.

Along with the king size bed Jack had an area at the other end of the room with a huge wide screen TV which was set opposite a large leather sofa and and coffee table, an open door on another wall revealed an on-suite bathroom.

“Cosy.” Jack replied with a look Ianto couldn't quite work out.

“You have a Wii!” Ianto said excitedly, seeing the device sat on the floor next to the TV.

“And Sky.” Jack replied. “We can play a game if you want?”

Ianto nodded. “Later, we should get some work done first though?”

“Spoilsport.” Jack chuckled, pulling off his coat and hanging it up carefully in his wardrobe.

Dropping his school bag down by the sofa Ianto removed his own coat and held it, unsure where he should put it until Jack took it from his hand and placed it on the bottom of his bed, then grabbing his own school bag he joined Ianto by the sofa and plopped himself down.

“Sit.” Jack said, patting the leather sofa. “I don't bite.”

Laughing nervously Ianto did as he was told and then unzipped his school bag, pulling out a thick book which had 'Mathematics' emblazoned across the front in large black print.

“I have no idea what your weakest areas are.” Ianto said, opening the book to the index page. “Tell me where you want to start?”

“Fractions?” Jack suggested. “I've always hated them, especially turning them into decimals.”

“Okay.” Ianto replied, finding the relevant page. “Pen and paper?”

Oh yeah!” Jack said, giving him a wide grin and then dug into his school bag and pulling the items required out. “Ready.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“It's no good, I'm never going to get this!” Jack exclaimed frustratedly, slamming his pen down dramatically on the pad he was using to write on. “I'm never going to use fractions so what's the point?”

“Jack.” Ianto sighed. “You want to pass your exams, yes?”

“Yeah.” Jack reply came out on a bored drawl.

“Then it doesn't matter if you never use them again once you've done them, you just need to be able to get through the exam.” Ianto replied. “You're not stupid Jack, or you wouldn't be in the same class as me.”

“It's like I just get a mind block when it comes to certain things.” Jack shrugged.

“Don't worry, by the time our GCSE's arrive you'll be able to do these things with ease, I promise.” Ianto told him with a smile.

“For as long as it takes?” Jack asked with a coy grin.

“Yep.” Ianto laughed, looking up as the sound of knocking on the door interrupted them and an attractive blonde woman entered the room.

“Hi mum.” Jack said to the woman.

“Hi Jack, you must be Ianto Jones, I've heard a lot about you.” She said, turning her attention to the other boy.

“Yes Mrs Harkness.” Ianto replied, blushing slightly at the thought that Jack had been talking about him.

“He tells me you're a math whiz and that you're going to get him through his exams?” The woman smiled at him. “Good luck, he's not the easiest of students when it comes to learning something he doesn't care about.”

“I'll do my best.” Ianto told her.

“I'm sure you will.” She replied. “Can I get you boys anything, a sandwich maybe?”

“We're fine mum, we can get something ourselves when we're done.” Jack told her, picking up his pen again.

“Okay, I'll leave you to it, good to meet you Ianto.” She said, turning to leave the room.

“You too Mrs Harkness.” Ianto said politely.

Jack waited until his mother had left the room and closed the door behind her before speaking.

“I need a break, how about we play something on the Wii for a little while?” Jack suggested.

“Half an hour?” Ianto replied, itching to get his hands on the Wii, he'd wanted once since forever and put the maths book on the coffee table.

“Sure.” Jack grinned happily, putting his pen and paper down on the coffee table and moving to turn on the TV and the Wii, handing Ianto a controller that was set within a small while steering wheel.

“Mario Kart.” Jack said with some glee, sitting back down beside him.

“I've never played.” Ianto admitted, holding the steering wheel in one hand.

“It's easy, you'll get the hand of it.” Jack assured him. “Just use that like a steering wheel and drive the on screen kart.”

“I'll give it a go.” Ianto replied, letting Jack give him simple instructions on what the various buttons on the controller did before he pressed start.

For what seemed like forever Ianto found himself sending his character on screen spinning off the track, getting more and more annoyed with his lack of coordination and letting Jack give him hints until finally he was able to complete a circuit and finishing not far behind Jack with a loud whoop.

“I did it!” Ianto said excitedly, thumping the air.

“See, I told you.” Jack laughed. “All it needs is practice, want another go?”

“Yeah!” Ianto told him without any hesitation.

For the next half an hour they raced each other on the screen, both of them laughing and cursing when they got knocked off the track or span around when hitting a banana skin, desperate to beat their opponent.

“This is brilliant.” Ianto exclaimed when he finally beat Jack to win a race.

“Do you want to play something else, I have plenty of games?” Jack asked.

“We really should get back to the maths.” Ianto sighed, but not making any move to put the remote down.

“Another ten minutes?” Jack asked.

“Fine.” Ianto agreed, rolling his eyes at his new friend. “I need to use your loo first though.”

“Help yourself.” Jack told him, waving a hand towards the on-suite bathroom.

When Ianto returned a few minutes later Jack had the next race paused and ready to go, he handed the second remote back to Ianto and let his fingers brush against the other boys for a few moments.

Once glance at Ianto's face told him the other boy had felt the same jolt through his fingers, he watched the small blush colour Ianto's cheeks and wondered briefly what Ianto would do if he kissed him.

“Lets play then.” Ianto urged, fighting down the strange feeling he was getting, avoiding Jack's eye.

“How about we make this game more interesting?” Jack asked.

“In what way?” Ianto replied, his mouth going suddenly dry with nerves.

“A small wager?” Jack suggested.

“Money?” Ianto asked, knowing his wallet was empty.

“Anything, whoever wins gets to decide what they want?” Jack asked.

“I don't have any money.” Ianto told him.

“We'll come up with something.” Jack laughed. “Lets play.”

“Okay.” Ianto agreed, determined to win.

Jack pressed play and the race began, at first Ianto was well in the lead but as the game went on his luck began to waver, seeming spinning off the track every few seconds and his heart dropped when Jack passed the finish line first.

“I win!” Jack exclaimed, watching Ianto's character move over the finishing line in second place. “So I get to claim my prize.”

“What do you want?” Ianto asked nervously.

“This.” Jack replied and before Ianto could react he lent over to the other boy and kissed him softly on the lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ianto said feeling completely flustered, pulling away and getting to his feet.

“I know you felt it too Ianto, when our fingers touched.” Jack replied, standing up and moving towards the other boy.

“I didn't feel anything.” Ianto told him adamantly.

“Are you sure?” Jack smiled, reaching out and grasping Ianto to plant another kiss on his lips.

“Get off me.” Ianto growled, pulling away from Jack's grasp and without another word he grabbed his school bag and rushed from the room, only pausing to pick his coat up from the bed, slamming the door behind him.

Jack couldn't help but smile softly to himself, so, he said to himself, Ianto Jones had never been kissed by a boy before but he was also pretty sure he had never been kissed by a girl either.

Picking up the maths book from the coffee table Jack contemplated chasing after him but decided it could wait until school tomorrow and placed it in his own school bag.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Impatiently Ianto bashed on the wooden front door again, harder than the first.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself.

“No need to break the door down,” Mrs Hallet said, opening the door, her voice softening when she saw the state Ianto was in. “Hey, whatever's the matter love?”

“Is Lisa in?” Ianto asked, desperate to see his friend.

“She's in her room, are you sure there's nothing I can do?” Mrs Hallet asked him.

“No,” Ianto said, rushing past her. “thanks.”

“Any time,” She said mostly to herself wondering what had upset the lad so much, watching him run up the stairs and knock on her daughters door.

“Lisa, can I come in?” Ianto asked, rapping his knuckles on the door.

“Sure,” Lisa called out, getting up off her bed where she was sat at the tone of his voice.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, moving straight past his friend and the worried look on her face to throw himself straight down on her bed, landing on his stomach and burying his face in the pillow.

Lisa shut the door firmly, aware of her mum staring up with stairs with an expression that obviously matched her own and then sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hand comfortingly over Ianto's back through his layers of clothing.

“Ianto, what's wrong?” Lisa asked.

“Nothing.” Ianto mumbled into the pillow.

“Don't give me that, did something happen between you and Jack, did you fight?” Lisa pushed.

Rolling over onto his back Ianto looked up at his friend, his eyes red rimmed gazing straight into her dark ones.

“Not exactly,” Ianto replied quietly.

“Then tell me what happened, I can't help you unless you do,” Lisa urged.

“I ...” Ianto began then stopped abruptly, reaching up he grabbed Lisa and pulled her down towards him and planted a kiss on her lips before pushing her way when fresh tears threatened to fall again.

“What the hell?” Lisa asked, more surprised than angry. “for gods sake Ianto, tell me what happened?”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Ianto mumbled, turning his head to the side so he wasn't looking at her.

“Tell me now or I'm getting Jack's number and asking him,” Lisa told him.

“No, you can't do that!” Ianto shrieked, turning to face his friend again.

“Then tell me,” Lisa said softly, pulling on Ianto's hand and urging him to sit up so she could put as arm around him.

“We spent a while doing maths, he's rubbish at fractions but I'm sure he could grasp it if he wanted to,” Ianto told her. “and then after a while we took a break, he has a Wii and we played Mario Kart for a while. That's when it all went wrong.”

“You fell out over a game?” Lisa asked, smiling at him softly.

“Not the game ... we were playing one last game and we had this wager ...” Ianto mumbled.

“What kind of wager?” Lisa asked frowning.

“We said we'd work out what the winner got once we'd played ... Jack won,” Ianto continued.

“And?” Lisa asked, wondering if getting blood out of a stone would be easier.

“He ... Jack ... he kissed me,” Ianto finally admitted, burying his face in Lisa's shoulder.

“This what all this is about, he kissed you?” Lisa asked, stroking her hand over his hair.

“Twice,” Ianto added.

“Oh Ianto.” Lisa chuckled, unable to stop herself.

“It's not funny!” Ianto snapped, pulling out of her embrace.

“Ianto, calm down,” Lisa said, grabbing his hand before he could move off the bed. “is it really that much of a shock that Jack wanted to kiss you?”

“I don't understand?” Ianto replied, confusion on his face.

“You've not heard the rumours in the few days he's been at our school, about Jack?” Lisa asked.

“What rumours?” Ianto asked.

“All those beautiful girls in our year and he knocked them all back when they hit on him,” Lisa replied. “Ianto, he doesn't have eyes for anyone but you.”

“You mean ... he's gay? that he fancies ME?!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Yes you dumbo!” Lisa laughed at the expression on her friends face.

“You knew this and you didn't tell me?” Ianto asked her in disbelief. “I'm not gay!”

“What did you feel when you kissed me?” Lisa asked him.

“Nothing,” Ianto admitted, blushing furiously. “But you're my best friend.”

“And when Jack kissed you?” She asked, adding. “well?” When he hesitated.

“I ... it felt ... nice.” Ianto whispered. “oh shit.”

“Ianto, there's nothing wrong with being gay,” Lisa said softly, brushing his fringe off his forehead and pressing a soft kiss to it.

“But I've never thought about boys that way,” Ianto told her. “it was a bit of a shock, I wasn't expecting it, the kiss.”

“Jack can obviously see you like I do,” Lisa smiled. “he didn't know that you'd never explored your sexuality, I think he really likes you.”

“Oh god, I just ran away from him,” Ianto groaned. “he must hate me now.”

“If he likes you as much as I think he does then I don't think he'll give up on you that easily,” Lisa replied. “but this is about you, what do you want?”

“I don't honestly know,” Ianto admitted.

“Then you need to do some thinking and work it out and whatever conclusion you come to, you need to talk to Jack,” Lisa told him. “I don't know how much experience he has but I know one thing for sure, he knows he likes boys.”

“Yeah,” Ianto agreed reluctantly.

“So, tell me more about the kiss,” Lisa grinned, watching his face colour up again. “I want details.”

“Lisa!” Ianto groaned.

“Please?” she asked, giving him big puppy eyes.

“There's not much to tell, his lips were soft and it barely lasted a few seconds. Both times,” Ianto told her.

“No tongue?” Lisa smirked.

“Ugh!” Ianto exclaimed, slapping her lightly on the arm.

“So, how are you feeling now?” Lisa asked.

“Better, a little confused, but better,” Ianto admitted.

“Well, you won't be able to avoid him at school tomorrow so I suggest you spend tonight thinking about everything I said,” Lisa replied.

“I will.” Ianto promised.

“I think there's some lasagne left if you're hungry?” Lisa asked, changing the subject for him.

“Starving,” Ianto grinned at his friend.

“Stay here, I'll get it or you'll get interrogated by my mum,” Lisa replied, squeezing his hand before leaving her room to get him the lasagne and something to drink.

Once Lisa had left the room Ianto lay back on her bed again and brushed his fingers over his lips, his eyes closed as he remembered Jack's lips on his own until he felt a small twitching in his trousers and his eyes shot open again.

“Oh shit,” He mumbled to himself, but with a hint of a smile on his face.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

After chatting some more to his friend for a couple of hours, talking about everything he could think of except Jack, Ianto headed home despite Lisa's offer that he could stay the night again if he wished.

He wanted to be with her more than anything but he needed to check on his mam, to make sure she was okay, despite how she treated him for the most part he still loved her.

Letting himself in the door he could see a light on in the kitchen, he hung his coat up on the hook by the door and slipped off his shoes and placed the beneath along with his school bag before walking towards the kitchen with more than a little trepidation.

“Mam?” Ianto said, watching her pour water from the kettle into a mug.

Placing the kettle back down she turned and gave him a small smile.

“Hello Ianto love, had a good day?” she asked, stirring the contents of the mug.

“Just fine mam,” Ianto told her, relief flooding through his body at her mood knowing she must have been taking her pills properly since the incident the night before.

“Coffee?” she asked.

“No thanks. I'm tired, I just need to sleep,” Ianto replied, adding a small yawn at the end of the sentence.

“Ianto, I'm sorry ... about last night,” she said quietly as he turned to leave the room.

“It okay mam, I know you didn't mean it,” Ianto replied, not looking her in the eye.

His mum moved across the room and reached out, placing her fingers under his chin she tilted his head up and spoke sadly.

“I really am sorry son,” she said.

“I know mam,” Ianto replied, turned away and headed to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Climbing into his bed a few minutes later Ianto lay on his back with his hands behind his head, fingers laced together and thinking about his mum. He loved her, he really did but her apologies meant nothing to him anymore.

Sliding his hands from beneath his head Ianto turned onto his side and pulled the duvet over his shoulders, closing his eyes he forced himself to think of something other than his mam.

He thought about the conversation he and Lisa had had earlier and he knew deep down she was right, when Jack had kissed him it had been a shock but he hadn't been repulsed by it.

It was true that he had only ever seen girls as friends, he'd never once fantasized about Lisa becoming his girlfriend, but on the other hand he'd never found himself gazing at random boys either.

Asking himself how Lisa could have know before he did that he was gay he could only assume it was more obvious to others than himself, did his mam know? Was that one of the reasons she hurt him when she was having a bad day?

Deciding the answer was no, mainly because Lisa's parents were obviously oblivious to the fact too and they probably saw him more than his own mam, he reminded himself he didn't want to think about his mam and he found himself turning his thoughts back to Jack Harkness and the kiss, both of them.

The touch of Jack's lips on his, such a soft feeling that barely lasted for more than a few seconds but combined with the talk with his best friend had awakened something inside him that he hadn't consciously thought about before.

This time when his cock twitched within the confines of his pyjama bottoms he knew it wasn't just the raging teenage hormones in his body causing it, it was directly linked to his thoughts about Jack.

Ianto pressed the palm of his hand over his cock through the fabric that covered it, rubbing his hand firmly back and forth over it, feeling it harden fully beneath his touch.

Picturing Jack's face in his mind Ianto chewed on his bottom lip, worrying the tender skin while he slid his hand under the elastic waistband of his pyjama bottoms to clasp his cock in his hand.

Ianto let images of Jack fill his mind, imaging what it would be like if Jack kissed him properly. Wondering if French kissing was as disgusting as it sounded, having someone else's tongue in his mouth had always seemed a disgusting idea to him, but suddenly feeling the need to find out.

Ianto's breathing turned into fast pants that escaped from between his lips, his hand moving faster and faster, pumping his cock which was now almost completely free from the confines of his pyjama bottoms.

Rolling onto his back Ianto's hips canted off the mattress, feeling his orgasm building in his body he bit down on the duvet to stifle his moans aware his mum was in the next room.

With all manner of thoughts flitting through his mind of Jack kissing and touching him Ianto found himself unable to hold back any longer and with a couple more thrusts into his fist Ianto came, his come spurting over his pyjama top and coating the underside of his duvet.

“Oh shit, oh fuck,” Ianto panted to himself quietly, reaching out to grab a tissue from the box beside his bed and cleaning up the mess as best he could and then slid out of bed, pulling his soiled pyjama top off and dumping it in his laundry basket before grabbing a clean one from the drawer.

Deciding he couldn't be bothered to do anything about the duvet cover until the morning Ianto got back into bed and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes he fell into a sated sleep knowing he had to talk to Jack, no matter how embarrassing it might be, very soon.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“We're going to be late if you don't speed up,” Lisa told Ianto, grabbing him by his coat sleeve and pulling him along the road despite his protests.

“There's plenty of time,” he grumbled, shaking his arm until she let go.

“You can't avoid Jack whether you arrive on time or late,” Lisa sighed. “All that being late will archive is us getting into trouble with Harper.”

“I know, it's just ...” Ianto trailed off.

“Ianto, you're only going to talk to him today,” Lisa told him. “It's not he's going to jump you and shag you in the middle of the rugby pitch!”

“Lisa!” Ianto hissed, his face reddening at the very idea.

“Look, if you can't talk to him what hope is there?” Lisa asked. “After our chat last night I got the feeling that you were coming around to the idea that you liked him?”

“I was ... am,” Ianto stuttered.

“Do you want him to kiss you again?” Lisa asked.

“Yep,” Ianto admitted, a smile twitching at his lips when he thought about how he'd wanked off to the idea the night before.

“We'll, then you know what you have to do!” Lisa said, her exasperation with her friend in her tone of voice.

“Lunchtime,” Ianto said decisively as they walked through the school gates and towards the school buildings. “I'll tell him to meet me by that clump of trees at the far end of the games field.”

“Good.” Lisa grinned, nudging his shoulder with hers, the sound of the bell sounding loudly overhead. “You can tell him in registration.”

“I would, but he's not here?” Ianto whispered, glancing around the classroom. “What if I upset him so much he can't face me?”

“I doubt that!” Lisa laughed, taking her seat just as Jack walked through the door. “See?”

Jack stroke straight up to Ianto's desk and dropped the maths book Ianto had left behind at his house on his desk without a word and made to move to his seat.

Feeling Lisa's eyes boring into the back of his head Ianto cleared his throat and uttered one word. “Jack,” causing the other boy to stop in his tracks.

“Ianto?” Jack replied.

“I ... I'm sorry about yesterday, rushing off like that,” Ianto told him quietly, desperate for those around him not to overhear. “Can we talk later, lunchtime maybe?”

“Sure,” Jack replied with a grin making him feel a little more relaxed.

“Over by the trees, the ones at the far end of the games field?” Ianto suggested.

“Okay.” Jack agreed, moving away to take his own seat.

“Right, quiet now,” Owen called out, closing the classroom door. “Lets get this register done.”

Ianto was thankful that he didn't have any lessons before lunch with Jack but to his annoyance the morning seemed to fly by and before he knew it the lunch bell was ringing, after packing his books and pencil case into his bag he donned his coat and headed outside thankful for the mild September weather.

He could see Jack already waiting for him at the far end of the games field, leaning against one of the trees with his coat billowing about him in the breeze.

Dumping his bag down beside Jack's Ianto wondered what to say first.

“I'm sorry I kissed you,” Jack said, opening the conversation. “No, actually I'm not, I've been wanting to kiss you since I started school here.”

“I need you to know that I didn't run off because ... well, because it repulsed me,” Ianto told him quietly. “I ran off because it was a shock, I've never been kissed before, by a boy and ...”

“Never been kissed by anyone?” Jack asked gently.

“Nope,” Ianto admitted, feeling the blush creeping over his face. “Although I did kiss Lisa last night.”

“So after I kissed you, you ran to your best friend and kissed her?” Jack asked, feeling a little agitated. “Why? Trying to prove to yourself you liked girls?”

“Yes ... no, oh shit!” Ianto mumbled. “Look, until last night I'd never considered the idea that I might like boys ... be gay, when you kissed me, it felt ... nice but, well you know the consequences, when I kissed Lisa I felt nothing.”

“You've never found yourself staring at someone? A boy?” Jack asked a little amazed at Ianto's confession.

“No, I could never see what all the fuss was about girls and wanting a girlfriend,” Ianto admitted, dropping down to sit on the grass. “But on the other hand it never occurred to me that I might find boys attractive, I guess I was just living in denial. When did you realise, that you liked boys?”

“When I was about twelve,” Jack shrugged, joining Ianto on the grass and sitting beside him.

“Twelve?” Ianto asked, more than a little shocked.

“Yeah, I was watching a baseball game with my mates and realised I was more interested in the players arses in their tight trousers than the actual game,” Jack replied, smiling at the memory. “I didn't want to believe it at first, I had a string of girlfriends that never lasted more than a week at a time. I tried to tell myself I just hadn't found someone I really liked but I was just kidding myself.”

“Did you ... sleep with any of them?” Ianto asked.

“No, having a girlfriend when you're twelve is just a title, the odd chaste kiss but nothing else,” Jack admitted. “By the time I was thirteen I knew I wasn't interested in girls that way in the slightest.”

“Have you had boyfriends?” Ianto pushed.

“One, I kept my sexuality to myself for a long time, I'd see the way boys got treated if anyone suspected they might be gay,” Jack told him. “But earlier this year I met this boy at the swimming pool, he was so gorgeous and ... I took the chance and got to know him and before long it became obvious he felt the same way I did.”

“You came out as gay?” Ianto asked.

“Not exactly, we keep it quiet for weeks,” Jack replied. “Spending time alone in my room wasn't a problem, my parents have always respected privacy so we knew we wouldn't get caught.”

“But you got found out?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, we got careless and one of my friends caught us kissing,” Jack told him. “We became the butt of everyone's taunts at school and eventually we broke up, we let them get to us.”

“Did you love him?” Ianto asked gently.

“No, not really in the way you mean but it hurt when we finished it,” Jack said sadly.

“Do your parents know?” Ianto asked, beginning to feel like he was interrogating Jack but wanting to know everything.

Jack nodded. “I came out to them after we broke up, they wanted to know why their son had suddenly become so subdued and spent all his time in his room. In the end I confessed all to my mum.”

“And they're okay with it, with you being gay?” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, I think the relief that came when they knew it wasn't because I was drinking or doing drugs that helped,” Jack grinned. “They just want me to be happy.”

“I'm not sure my mam will see it that way,” Ianto told him.

“She's homophobic?” Jack asked.

“I don't know to tell the truth, she's never taken offence to anything on the TV that I know of,” Ianto told him. “Don't know how she'll take it when she finds out her own son is though.”

“What about Lisa?” Jack asked making Ianto laugh out loudly. “What?”

“When I told Lisa you'd kissed me she just wanted to know what it was like,” Ianto grinned. “Apparently she's know for years that I was gay!”

“And she never let you in on the secret?” Jack laughed.

“I guess she thought I should discover that for myself, although a little heads up would have been nice,” Ianto retorted.

“What did you tell her, about the kiss?” Jack asked curiously.

“That it felt nice, that both of them felt nice,” Ianto admitted, feeling his blush darken a little again.

“If I kiss you again will you run off?” Jack asked, reaching up to cup Ianto's face with his hand.

Ianto gazed into Jack's eyes for a few moments before replying.

“Nope.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jack lent forwards and moved to kiss the other boy, not expecting it when Ianto flinched and moved away.

“Not here,” Ianto told him, seeing the disappointed look in the Jack's eyes.

“No-one can see us.” Jack replied, gesturing across the games field and showing that nobody was within sight.

“The bell will be going in a moment,” Ianto said, playing for time.

“Ianto, if you really don't want to kiss me then just say so!” Jack told him, getting to his feet and picking up his school bag.

“Jack, wait,” Ianto replied getting up quickly and grabbing the the back of the other boys coat and admitting. “I do, it's just ... I'm nervous.”

Putting his bag back down on the grass Jack led Ianto around the the far side of the tree, it's trunk big enough to obscure them from view and moved forwards towards him until Ianto's back was flush with the rough bark of the tree.

“I've already kissed you twice, what's there to be nervous about?” Jack asked gently, placing a hand either side of the other boys head.

“They weren't proper kisses ...” Ianto trailed off, gulping hard as he stared into Jack's eyes for a moment or two before continuing. “I wasn't expecting those two, this time ...” Ianto's sentence was cut off by Jack's lips landing on his.

Ianto's train of thought abandoned him completely, his eyes closing again he let Jack kiss him.

Keeping his lips closed Jack kissed Ianto softly, small butterfly kisses that got longer and longer in duration until he felt Ianto relax and then parted his lips slightly, feeling the other boy moan softly into his mouth as he followed suit before pulling back.

“That wasn't so scary, was it?” Jack asked.

“Nope,” Ianto grinned, groaning at the sound of the bell alerting them to the end of lunch break.

“Damn!” Jack grumbled. “Are you coming back to my house again after school?”

“Well, you do need a lot of tuition where fractions are concerned.” Ianto smirked, walking along side Jack towards the school building. “Have you done the homework Miss Sato set us, it's due in tomorrow?”

“No,” Jack admitted. “But it's something I excel at.”

“We'll see,” Ianto chuckled. “Then more fractions.”

“If I get my homework right do I get another kiss?” Jack asked quietly, aware they were no longer alone.

“Maybe,” Ianto replied with a coy smile. “I'll meet you at the gates like yesterday.”

“Don't be late.” Jack grinned, rushing off to his chemistry lesson with Mr Harper.

Ianto headed into the biology class and took his seat next to Lisa, well aware that he was smiling all over his face.

“So, tell all,” Lisa hissed in a whisper. “You owe it to me after abandoning me at lunch.”

Ianto lent close and whispered in her ear.

“He's known he was gay since he was twelve,” He began, smiling even more when he heard her gasp in shock. “He had some girlfriends but never went past a chaste kiss with them and didn't have a boyfriend until earlier this year but they broke up after only a few weeks.”

“Why?” Lisa whispered back.

“Flack at school when they were found out, but his parents are cool with his being gay,” Ianto whispered. “We had a long talk.”

“Did he sleep with him, this boyfriend?” Lisa asked, neither of the noticing Miss Noble entering the room.

“I didn't ask,” Ianto sighed, mentally admonishing himself.

“You need to know if he's done it,” Lisa replied. “Or if he's still a virgin like you.”

“Lisa!” Ianto hissed, feeling himself redden slightly.

“Did you at least get a kiss?” Lisa asked.

“Miss Hallet, Mr Jones,” Miss Donna Noble's voice bellowed across the room. “Would you like to tell us what exactly is so interesting that you feel the need to keep taking about it and not listening to what I'm teaching?”

“Nothing Miss, sorry,” Lisa apologised.

“Sorry Miss,” Ianto added.

“Maybe a detention would help?” Donna asked them.

“We'll be quiet Miss, won't we Ianto?” Lisa told her while Ianto nodded in agreement.

“One more word while I'm teaching and it won't just be a threat,” She said, relenting a little. “Okay, lets start from the beginning again shall we?”

Looking like he was listening intently to what the teacher was saying Ianto ripped a piece of paper from the back of his exercise book and wrote on it.

'Yes, he kissed me.”

Then slid it across the desk to Lisa while Donna was facing the blackboard.

Lisa glanced at her friend and mouthed silently “Was it good?”

“Oh yeah!” Ianto mouthed back with a grin.

Taking a chance Lisa wrote something on the piece of paper and slid it back to Ianto, looking down he read it smiling.

'Are you seeing him tonight?'

Ianto nodded and then screwed the piece of paper up and shoved it in his school bag, turning his attention back to what Donna was saying and trying to get back on track.

At the end of the lesson Lisa grabbed him and dragged him into the cloakroom.

“Ianto, I'm really happy for you but promise me one thing?” She asked.

“Sure,” Ianto shrugged.

“That you'll talk more with Jack and that you won't let him push you into anything before you're ready?” Lisa asked him, her expression serious.

“I will, talk to him that is,” Ianto replied, pulling her close and giving her a huge hug. “And believe me, I was so nervous about the kiss that going any further could take years!”

“Yeah, right!” Lisa laughed. “Come on, one last lesson and you can be with lover boy all you want.”

“History ... why did I take history, it's so boring,” Ianto grumbled, leaving Lisa and heading off the the opposite direction to his class.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Jack pulled off his coat and hung it carefully in his wardrobe before pulling off his boots and removing his school blazer and tie, dumping them where they fell while Ianto watched on amused.

“What?” Jack asked, seeing the look on the other boys face.

“You take so much care of your coat but with everything else you're so careless,” Ianto replied, draping his own coat and blazer over the back of the chair by Jack's computer desk, loosening his tie but leaving it around his neck and then unfastening the top button of his shirt.

“I don't want to ruin it,” Jack shrugged. “and my mum would kill me if I did.”

“We should get your maths homework out the way before we do anymore work on fractions,” Ianto said, pulling out the same maths book they had used the day before.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed in agreement, getting out the relevant exercise book along with the one he was using for the tuition and his pencil case.

Ianto headed towards the sofa, reaching it before he realised Jack wasn't following him he turned around and found him laying on one side of the huge bed, on his belly with his head at the bottom.

“Shouldn't we do this on the sofa?” Ianto asked a little nervously.

“The beds more comfortable,” Jack replied, patting the empty space beside him.

“What if your mother comes in?” Ianto asked, not moving from the spot.

“Ianto, we are doing homework and you're trying to get my head around the concept of fractions not shagging,” Jack sighed softly. “my mother won't bat an eyelid.”

Still feeling a little unsure but not wanting Jack to think he didn't trust him Ianto moved towards the bed and climbed on, taking up the same position he couldn't help but let out a small sigh as the mattress seemed to mould to his body.

“Memory foam,” Jack stated with a small smile.

“It feels amazing,” Ianto replied.

“Maybe we should give it more of a test later,” Jack grinned, then laughed at the expression of horror on the other boys face. “I'm joking Ianto!”

“I ... it's just that ... I'm not ready ...” Ianto stuttered, the fact that his face was reddening to what he thought Jack was suggesting made him blush even deeper.

“I know and I'm not going to rush you into anything you're not ready for,” Jack told him softly, leaning sidewards a little and brushing his lips over Ianto's.

“Can I ask you something?” Ianto said, becoming serious.

“Sure, fire away,” Jack smiled, wondering what he was going to ask.

“You and this boy, that you ...” Ianto hesitated, trying to think of the right word.

“Dated?” Jack finished for him.

“Yep, dated,” Ianto nodded. “just how far did you go with him?”

“Meaning?” Jack asked with a small frown.

“Did you ... did you sleep with him?” Ianto asked, feeling his blush creeping into his cheeks again.

“No,” Jack replied. “We went further than kissing but we never had sex.”

“So, you're still a ... virgin?” Ianto asked, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he waited for Jack's reply.

“Yes, I'm still a virgin,” Jack smiled. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“It's just, well you act so confidently and you seem to know what you're doing,” Ianto replied. “I'm a little relieved if I'm honest.”

“We can discover the pleasures of sex together,” Jack told him, adding. “when we're ready too that is.”

“You and this boy, when you say you went further than kissing, what exactly do you mean?” Ianto asked nervously.

“We'd just got to the point of touching each other, making each other come,” Jack told him truthfully. “mutual masturbation they call it.”

“I know, I'm not completely naive Jack!” Ianto huffed indignantly.

“I take it you wank off like any other normal fifteen year old?” Jack grinned.

“Nearly sixteen thank you.” Ianto replied, not giving him an actual answer.

“I'll take that as a yes then,” Jack chuckled. “Something I hope to see one day.”

“Oh god!” Ianto exclaimed burying his head in his arms.

“I'm sorry, come on,” Jack said, ruffling Ianto's hair with his hand. “lets get this homework out the way and we can have a break before moving onto those darn fractions.”

“Good idea,” Ianto mumbled into his arms before lifting his head, smiling to himself as he watched Jack open his exercise book and take a pen from his pencil case and began to work on the problems that had been set for their maths homework.

While Jack concentrated on his homework Ianto found the place in the maths text book that they had been working from the day before and tried to think of a way to make fractions seem easier to Jack.

“Done!” Jack exclaimed triumphantly, closing his exercise book. “I do believe I was promised a kiss if I did my homework?”

“If you got the answers right,” Ianto replied a little coyly, reaching for Jack's exercise book and opening it to the right page, going through the problems in his head.

“Yep, all correct,” Ianto nodded, handing Jack his book back.

“You really can do that in your head?” Jack asked him amazed.

“I find maths easy,” Ianto shrugged.

“I wish I did, do I get my reward now?” Jack asked hopefully.

“I promised didn't I?” Ianto smiled at him.

Resting on their elbows they moved slightly, tilting their heads sidewards until their lips met.

Jack mirrored the kiss they had shared earlier in the day at first, soft and gentle with their lips barely parted until he felt Ianto shift on the bed beside him, moving a little closer.

Parting his lips a little wider he slowly swept the tip of his tongue across the other boys lower lip, it took all his will power not to plunge his tongue straight into Ianto's mouth, wanting to taste him.

Moaning softly into Jack's mouth Ianto pushed his tongue forwards a little to meet the tip of Jack's, pulling it back in the instant it met the other boys but not pulling away when he felt Jack's tongue slide further into his mouth.

Ianto let Jack's tongue explore his mouth, the tingles he felt when the tip of it brush over the roof of his mouth sent his head spinning, his mouth opening wider he let Jack deepen the kiss even more until they were snogging hard.

Without breaking the kiss they moved, changing position until they were lying on their sides facing each other completely, lips bruising and teeth clashing until they had to part for breath.

“I never thought I'd like that,” Ianto admitted, panting. “Someone else's tongue in my mouth.”

“And now?” Jack asked with a smile, his hand caressing Ianto's cheek.

“I know what I've been missing,” Ianto grinned.

“It gets even better,” Jack replied, kissing him softly. “I promise you.”

“I want to find out, just not quite yet,” Ianto replied quietly, very aware of the ache between his legs.

“We'll take it slowly,” Jack promised before claiming Ianto's lips again, fractions forgotten.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearly a week later when they found themselves sheltering in the bike sheds at the rear of the school, they had been in their usual lunchtime spot behind the trees at the far end of the games field when the heavens opened and it began to pour down with rain.

“This way!” Ianto shouted as they raced across the grass, trying not to slip over on the already water logged games field and then ducked under the meagre cover of the bicycle sheds.

“Don't you just love the Welsh weather,” Jack chuckled, shaking his head and sending a shower of water flying.

“I'm used to it,” Ianto shrugged, dumping his school bag down on the ground and peering out through the deluge of rain.

“Where's everyone gone?” Jack asked, moving to stand beside him.

“Into their classrooms, where we have registration,” Ianto replied. “there's nowhere else to go, except the school library.”

“So, the chances of us being seen in here are very minimal?” Jack asked, coaxing Ianto further into the shelter until the were by the far wall.

“I doubt even the teachers will venture out in this,” Ianto replied, nodding towards the pouring rain.

“Good 'cos I have this real urge to kiss you,” Jack smiled, tossing his own school bag down next to the other boys. “you taste so good, I've never had the urge to kiss anyone as much as I do you.”

“Have you seen me complaining?” Ianto chuckled, raising his arms and sliding them loosely about Jack's neck. “I have nothing to compare your kisses to but I'd say they were pretty intoxicating.”

“That's my aftershave,” Jack grinned. “it enhances the male pheromones.”

“You're kidding me?” Ianto laughed.

“No, all true,” Jack replied. “it says so on the bottle.”

“Oh, so this is all just a cheap trick, me being attracted to you then?” Ianto laughed again.

“Not so, I'm just irresistible!” Jack replied, grinning widely.

“Not at all modest either,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

“Cheeky bugger,” Jack groaned. “you don't smell too bad yourself you know.”

“Now that is natural,” Ianto said seriously.

“Honestly?” Jack asked.

“I wish!” Ianto replied, his face cracking into a smile. “now just shut up and kiss me before the bell goes.”

Sliding is hands around Ianto's waist Jack complied immediately, the kiss starting slow and sensual and then becoming more and more heated as it went on.

Tightening his arms around the other boy Jack pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush together, feeling Ianto's excitement building against his hip.

Jack's hands slid lower on Ianto's body until he was cupping his buttocks, unable to stop himself he ground his hips against the other boys causing Ianto to break the kiss and pull back a little.

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled.

“No, I'm the one who should be saying that,” Ianto said softly, blushing slightly and admitted. “I know you want more and you're being so patient, I want that too. But not here, like this.”

“You're sure about that? I mean if you still want to wait I'm not going to rush you, I promised,” Jack told him gently, pressing a brief kiss to his lips.

“Yep, I'm not sure ... what, but yeah,” Ianto replied, letting Jack pulling him close again.

“There's plenty we can try,” Jack smiled. “and yes, it shouldn't be in a draughty bicycle shed.”

“Are your parents home this evening?” Ianto asked, feeling brave.

“They're going out to a party at six, it's in Blackpool and they're staying the night in a hotel so I have the house to myself for the night,” Jack replied with a grin. “will you be able to stay out all night, what about your mum?”

“I'll tell her I'm staying at Lisa's, she won't care about me being out all night,” Ianto replied.

“Why not just tell her your staying at mine?” Jack asked.

“It'll cause too many questions,” Ianto replied.

“Are you ever going to let me go to your house, meet your mum?” Jack asked.

“One day, I told you, she's not well ... it's difficult,” Ianto said. “when she's feeling better.”

“Doesn't she need you at home?” Jack frowned.

“She's better left alone,” Ianto replied, pulling out of Jack arms and reaching for his bag. “just drop it, yeah?”

“Okay,” Jack told him, thinking 'for now'. “will you ask Lisa, about covering for you tonight?”

“Yep,” Ianto grinned, then groaned at the sound of the school bell. “we better get to maths.”

“Miss Sato asked me if I thought the tutoring you were giving me was helping,” Jack said with a smirk as they walked out into the rain thankful it had eased off a little. “I said most definitely and she said she'd be setting me a test once she'd asked you what we'd been going over.”

“Perhaps you should actually spend some time letting me teach you instead of distracting me with your kisses?” Ianto grinned. “she'll think you really are rubbish at maths if she sets that test.”

“Fractions are boring, how could I not be distracted by my cute tutor?” Jack whispered as they walked into the classroom.

“Shhhh!” Ianto hissed back under his breath.

“Fine, but promise me you'll speak to Lisa before school finishes and that you'll be at my house later?” Jack asked quietly.

“I suspect this favour will result in an interrogation by Lisa but it'll be worth it,” Ianto replied then took his seat effectively ending the conversation.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“Well, what do I wear?” Ianto asked Lisa, the armful of clothes he'd grabbed before leaving home spread all over her bed.

“I think the pink towel looks rather fetching actually,” Lisa giggled.

Ianto clutched the towel tighter around his body, covering as much flesh possible with the largish bath sheet.

“Help me out here, please?” He pleaded to his friend.

“On one condition,” Lisa grinned. “you fulfil your promise to tell me what I want to know for letting you shower and change here.”

“At least let me get dressed?” Ianto asked, feeling naked before her despite the towel.

“I'm not stopping you,” Lisa replied, looking him up and down with a smirk.

“Alone,” Ianto laughed.

“Fine, but I don't see why Jack's the only one to get to see your cute bum,” Lisa laughed, getting up from the floor where she'd been sitting.

“Jack won't be seeing my bum anytime soon!” Ianto stated.

“Yeah, right!” Lisa retorted, slapping him on his towel covered posterior before leaving the room.

“Hey,” Ianto shouted indignantly to the closed door and then pulled on his underwear before contemplating what to wear once again.

Knowing that Lisa wouldn't leave him be for long he decided on the black jeans and dark red shirt, after dressing quickly he towel dried his hair a bit more and added some gel to put it in the style he preferred.

“Are you decent?” Lisa called through the door along with the rap of her knuckles on the wood.

“Yep,” Ianto called back.

The door opened and Lisa entered the room again carrying two cans of Coke, handing one to Ianto she resumed her position on the floor, opened hers and took a long sip.

“Do I look okay?” Ianto asked, trying to see himself from every angle in the small mirror on her dressing table.

“Red really is your colour, you should wear it more,” Lisa told him, giving him an approving look.

“That's something at least.” Ianto sighed, shoving the rest of his clothes out the way and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“You're really nervous about tonight aren't you?” Lisa asked.

“Scared that he'll want to go further than I do, I should never have admitted that I wanted more than just kissing,” Ianto admitted.

“So, how far are you willing to go?” Lisa asked. “you need to set the boundaries for yourself at least.”

“I don't know,” Ianto shrugged. “but I do know there's no way I'm letting him shag me tonight!”

“You really haven't done anything over than kissed, not even copped a feel?” Lisa asked.

“A feel of what?” Ianto frowned.

“His arse silly,” Lisa laughed.

“No, no way,” Ianto told her, thinking that the conversation was heading into embarrassing territory again.

“At least tell me you've moved on to using your tongues, French kissing if you like?” Lisa asked carefully, knowing he'd always thought it sounded disgusting.

“Yep,” he admitted, breaking into a huge grin.

“What's it like? Is he a good kisser?” Lisa asked, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

“Wonderful, perfect ... intoxicating ...” Ianto trailed off in thought.

“Boy have you got it bad,” Lisa sighed.

“I don't know what you mean,” Ianto huffed, opening the can of Coke and taking a long gulp.

“You're really into him, do you think he feels the same way about you?” she asked.

“It's not even been two weeks yet Lisa, you aren't suggesting I'm in love with him are you?” he asked his best friend.

“It's not unknown, love at first sight,” she replied.

“Now you're just being daft,” Ianto told her, glancing at his watch. “I need to go or I'll be late.”

“What's in the bag?” she asked meaning the one he'd dumped by her bed before covering it with his clothes.

“Underwear, deodorant, toothbrush,” Ianto replied. “the basics and my pyjama's.”

“You're taking pyjama's?” Lisa grinned.

“I might need them,” Ianto mumbled, pulling on his coat and picking up the bag.

“Plenty of condoms?” Lisa smirked.

“No, we won't be needing them,” Ianto told her firmly only for Lisa to reach up, open her bedside drawer and pull out a sealed box of Durex and toss it to him.

“Better to be safe than sorry and I knew you wouldn't have the nerve to buy them,” Lisa shrugged.

“It's going to a long time before it's opened,” Ianto told her indignantly, shoving them to the bottom of the bag where he hoped Jack wouldn't spot them.

“I should go,” Ianto said, heading for the door.

Lisa leapt to her feet and ran up to him, pulling him into her arms and kissing him on the cheek.

“Have a great night Ianto and I want to hear every detail, do you hear me?” She told him.

“Thanks Lisa, for everything,” He smiled at his friend, kissing her cheek. “I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Go on then, get out of here!” Lisa laughed, pulling back from him and opening her bedroom door, walking him downstairs and seeing him off with a wave before closing it again.

“Lisa,” Her mum's voice came unexpectedly from behind her. “If there was something going on with the two of you I should know, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?”

Lisa smiled at her mum not missing the sound of her concern in her voice.

“Mum, Ianto's just left to go on a date, with a gorgeous boy called Jack,” She told her, watching her mothers expression changed as it sank in.

“Oh!” She said simply, making Lisa laugh. “I see.”

“Come on mum, I'll make you a cup of tea and I'll fill you in,” Lisa said, steering her mum towards the kitchen.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

“Hi,” Ianto said nervously when Jack opened the door barely seconds after knocking.

“You came,” Jack grinned, opening the door and letting him inside.

“I almost turned back and went home,” Ianto said, shrugging his coat off and hanging it on one of the hooks by the front door and placing his bag against the wall beneath it.

“Really?” Jack asked, his eyes roving up and down the other boys clothes in appreciation.

“Nope,” Ianto admitted. “although I have to admit to being nervous about tonight.”

“Ianto, nothing is going to happen, nothing you don't feel ready for anyway,” Jack said before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “or me for that matter!”

The sound of the doorbell ringing made them both jump.

“Food, I ordered Chinese, I hope that's okay with you?” Jack asked, pulling some money from the pocket of his jeans and reaching to open the door again.

Ianto nodded and moved backwards out of the way, watching quietly while Jack took the bag of takeaway and paid the delivery boy before closing the door firmly again.

“There won't be any more interruptions, we should eat before this goes cold,” Jack said, leading the way through the house towards the only room Ianto had been in other than Jack's bedroom so far, the kitchen.

Placing the food on the kitchen table Jack got plates from the cupboard and handed one to Ianto before emptying the containers from the bag onto the wooden surface.

“I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a choice of things, help yourself,” Jack told him, prying open the lid of what looked like special fried rice to Ianto and scooping some onto his plate with a pair of chopsticks.

“There's far too much food here,” Ianto stated, opening another pot and finding a dish that to him seemed to be duck in some kind of sauce and put a generous portion onto his plate before reaching for the rice.

“We can have leftovers for breakfast,” Jack replied, laughing at the disgusted look on the other boys face. “we better eat in here, if we get food on the furniture my mum will kill us.”

“That's okay,” Ianto said, taking a seat at the table and eating a little awkwardly with the chopsticks.

“Would you like a fork?” Jack asked him.

“Nope, I'm sure I'll get the hang of this soon,” Ianto frowned, trying again to scoop rice onto the chopsticks and failing rather badly.

“You're not holding them quite right, hang on,” Jack told him, moving from his seat to Ianto's side.

Taking Ianto's hand in his own he used his other hand to rearrange the chopsticks.

“There, trying it now,” Jack suggested, resting his hand on the other boys shoulder.

“I did it!” Ianto exclaimed, successfully getting a small heap of rise to his mouth and between his lips. “thanks.”

“Would you like a drink?” Jack asked, heading for the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

“Thanks, water will do me too,” Ianto said, resuming eating his food.

Jack placed two glasses on the table and filled them with water, putting the bottle back in the fridge and then sitting back down again.

“I thought we could watch a movie after we've eaten?” Jack suggested. “we have lots to choose from.”

“In your room?” Ianto asked, his nerves flooding back at the idea of being near Jack's bed while they were in the house alone.

“We can watch it in the living room, the TV's bigger in there anyway,” Jack replied sensing how nervous Ianto was. “and it has stereo surround sound.”

“Do you have any Bond movies?” Ianto asked hopefully.

“All of them,” Jack grinned, taking their empty plates and placing them in the dishwasher while Ianto replaced the lids of the takeaway containers and helped Jack put them in the fridge. “just choose your favourite.”

Taking Ianto's hand in his own Jack led him through to the living room, Ianto gasped in awe at the décor, the walls were painted in white and contrasted against the charcoal grey carpet.

There was a smaller chandelier than the one in the hallway hanging from the ceiling and around the huge flat screen TV against one of the walls were three large and very comfortable looking black leather sofa's.

Everything in the room coordinated in shades of black and grey, from the curtains to the mirror above the fireplace and the photo frames to the ornaments.

“Your whole house is so beautiful,” Ianto sighed.

“Thanks,” Jack said, opening the double doors of a concealed cupboard to expose row upon row of DVD's. “take your pick.”

Ianto ran his finger along the row of Bond films which were in the correct order, pausing on one or two for a few seconds as he tried to decide which one he was in the mood for and finally settling on 'Goldeneye'.

“This one,” Ianto said, pulling out the case and handing it to Jack.

“One of my favourites,” Jack smiled, taking it from him and moving to place it in the DVD player, turning the TV on and grabbing the remote controls from beside the TV and then plopping down hard onto the sofa set opposite the TV.

“Come on, sit down,” Jack said, finding the correct channel on the TV to watch the DVD and then pressing play.

Unsure where to sit on the vast sofa Ianto finally settled near Jack, just leaving a small gap of a few inches before them, letting himself relax back into the soft leather as the film began to start.

By the time the theme song began along with the titles Jack had shuffled closer to Ianto, his arms around his shoulders and a smile on his face with Ianto's head resting on his shoulder.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto was well aware of the way Jack's other hand had moved across his own body to rest on his thigh, just above his knee and ignoring it was all well and good until Jack had begun tracing small circles on it through the denim of his jeans with one finger.

Reaching out with one hand he grabbed the cushion next to him on the sofa and slowly pulled it towards his body, he didn't need to look down at the crotch of his jeans to know why they were feeling a little tighter and hoping that Jack wasn't watching him he slid the cushion onto his lap.

A quick glance sidewards confirmed that Jack's eyes were on the TV screen watching the movie and with a inward sigh of relief he let himself snuggle closer to the other boys body.

“Ianto?” Jack said his name as if asking a question.

“Mmmm?” Ianto replied, distracted by the movie again.

“Do you need anything, a drink?” Jack asked.

“I'm fine thanks,” Ianto told him.

There was a small pause and then Jack turned his face to look at him.

“How many times have you seen this movie?” Jack asked.

“So many I've lost count,” Ianto admitted with a small smile.

“So if I kiss you I won't ruin the film?” Jack asked, moving his head slightly closer to the other boys.

Ianto shook his head from side to side. “No.”

Shifting his position slightly Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's, his hand on the other boys leg sliding slowly up his thigh and confusing him when it met with the cushion.

“Do you always hug cushions?” Jack asked with a small smirk as he broke the kiss.

“No ... I ... err ...” Ianto stuttered, his face flushing red with embarrassment when Jack grabbed the pillow and tossed it to one side, clearly showing the now large bulge in his jeans.

“Impressive,” Jack grinned making his blush deepen.

“Jack, I ...” Ianto began only to be cut off by Jack's lips meeting his again.

Ianto tried desperately to push him away, feeling like he wanted to run for the hills but when Jack nipped at his bottom lip he couldn't help but gasp out in pleasure, parting his lips and succumbing to the kiss.

His arms slid around Jack's neck, his fingers tangling in the strands of Jack's hair he barely registering being pushed slowly backwards until he was laying flat on the sofa.

The movie forgotten they lost themselves in the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance and their teeth clashing, the kiss getting more and more messy and desperate until they hard to part gasping for air.

They lay there saying nothing, just panting hard with Jack's forehead resting on Ianto, eyes looking deep into each other as Jack shifted position slightly, one leg moving between the others boys and feeling his hardness against his hip.

“We should stop,” Ianto whispered, the unmistakable feeling of Jack's erection pressing into his body.

“Do you want to?” Jack asked, kissing the side of the other boys neck and smiling softly to himself when a small whimper escaped his lips.

“No,” Ianto admitted, his voice barely audible, his nervousness evident in the look in his eyes.

“We can stop at any time.” Jack assured him, focusing his attention back on Ianto's neck and sucking the tender skin into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it.

“Oh god ...” Ianto sighed, his eyes closing when the little tendrils of pleasure mixed with pain shot through his body and shot straight to his cock making it even harder.

“Feel good?” Jack asked, brushing his thumb over the blossoming bruise while placing butterfly kisses to Ianto's jaw.

“Mmmm,” Ianto mumbled, his hips canting upwards as if with a mind of their own to push harder against Jack's.

“What if I do this?” Jack asked, moving his hips slightly, grinding their bodies together and providing friction for both of their cocks through the fabric of their jeans.

“Shit, oh shit ...” Ianto groaned, his fingers digging into the flesh of Jack's back, his own hips moving in time with his lovers.

That was all the encouragement Jack needed, his mouth finding Ianto's again he upped the pace, the kiss becoming more and more heated and their hips pressing harder and harder together as their movement became more frantic.

“Jack, oh fuck ... oh shit ... Jack,” Ianto panted, tearing his mouth away from the other boys. “Shit, I think ... oh shit ...”

Ianto's back arched off the sofa and with a loud groan a look of pure ecstasy shot across his face as he came, yelling Jack's name, his come warm flooding the inside of his briefs.

Jack let himself go, pounding hard against Ianto's body, his own orgasm finally leashed he gave a yell before collapsing onto the other boys chest, feeling his heart beating fast against his ear.

Raising his head a minute or so later he found Ianto still had his eyes closed shut, propping himself up on one elbow beside Ianto's body he reached up with his hand and slowly traced his fingers down the side of his cheek and then across his lips before speaking.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked softly, leaning forwards to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips before he replied.

“Yep,” Ianto replied, eyes still shut but a small smile playing with the edge of his mouth.

“Open your beautiful eyes and look at me?” Jack asked.

Ianto opened his eyes and gazed into Jack's deep blue ones.

“I came,” Ianto said simply.

“I noticed,” Jack chuckled.

“In my pants,” Ianto said with a small groan of discomfort at the cooling stickiness he was now feeling.

“Are you regretting it?” Jack frowned at him.

“Nope,” Ianto said, letting a grin cross his face. “not in the way you mean anyway.”

“I was worried I'd taken things to far, too soon,” Jack admitted.

Ianto reached up, putting a hand behind Jack's head he pulled him down for another kiss, soft and tender.

“No, not at all,” Ianto replied, now fighting the urge to squirm.

“Want to clean up?” Jack grinned.

“That would be good, yes,” Ianto replied as Jack moved, climbing off him to stand on the floor.

“Use my bathroom, I'll use the one down the hall,” Jack told him. “do you have clean underwear with you?”

Ianto nodded. “In the bag in the hall, I'll get it.”

Jack waited at the bottom of the stairs while Ianto grabbed his bag and then they headed up the stairs hand in hand, stealing one more kiss before going in their different directions.

Closing and locking the bathroom door behind him Ianto turned on the shower and then began to strip off his clothes, relieved to find his jeans were for the most part unsoiled he folded them neatly and placed them on the floor with his t shirt before stripping off his very damp and sticky briefs.

Unable to contain his smile he rummaged in his bag and found a crumpled carrier bag in one corner, shoving the soiled briefs in them along with his socks he shoved them into the bag and stepped into the shower.

Using the shower gel and shampoo on the shelf Ianto cleaned himself up thoroughly, turning off the water before getting out and wrapping one of Jack's huge soft towels around his body.

Looking into the mirror to use his fingers to arrange his hair into some kind of order his eyes settled on the love bite on his neck in his reflection, his fingers moving to touch it he grinned to himself.

He couldn't help but hope it would still be evident on Monday morning when he went back to school, love bites were seen as some kind of trophy, a sign that you weren't a loser.

Ianto knew it was stupid and that he'd never tell them who gave it to him but maybe it would stop certain people labelling him the class goody goody swot.

He considered getting dressed in his clothes again but then decided to just put his pyjamas on, the flannel soft and familiar against his skin he grabbed his clothes and the bag and left the bathroom.

Placing the clothes and bag on the chair in Jack's room Ianto headed back downstairs to the living room and sat on the sofa to watch the very end of the movie while waiting for Jack.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Jack wandered back into the living room a few minutes later, also wearing pyjamas but his comprised of shorts and a short sleeved top, wearing a thin cotton dressing gown open over them.

“Beer?” Jack asked, holding out an open bottle to the other boy. “my dad lets me have one in the evenings now and then.”

“Sure,” Ianto shrugged, reaching out to take the bottle, only ever had a few sips before when someone sneaked a bottle into school.

“I thought we could watch another movie?” Jack suggest, heading for the concealed collection of DVD's. “Terminator? Die Hard? Pretty Woman?”

“Pretty Woman?” Ianto chuckled.

“Well, you never know,” Jack laughed. “you choose.”

“Terminator,” Ianto told him, wanting something action packed.

“Good choice,” Jack agreed, taking out the box and replacing the Bond one in the DVD player with it.

Ianto arranged himself more casually on the sofa, this time his back resting against the arm rest and his legs out in front of him on the seat of the sofa, crossed at the ankles.

With a smile Jack sat at the other end of the sofa in much the way position as the other boy with their lower legs crossing in the middle.

Reaching for the remote Jack started the second movie of the evening and tried not to grin at Ianto when he took his first long gulp of beer from the bottle and screwed up his face when he swallowed.

“How the beer?” Jack asked, taking a swig of his own.

“Fine, cold, fine,” Ianto mumbled, this time taking a smaller sip.

“I could get you something else?” Jack suggested.

“No, it's fine,” Ianto said, repeating himself and taking another sip as if to prove the point. “lets just watch the movie.”

“Sure,” Jack said, giving him a wide grin before turning his attention to the TV, when he glanced towards the other boy some time later he realised he was asleep, the half bottle of beer dangling precariously from between his fingers and it wasn't until he glanced at the clock he realised it was almost midnight.

Jack turned off the DVD with the remote and then the TV, grabbing the beer bottle easily from Ianto's fingers he placed it safely on a coaster on the coffee table along with his own and shook the other boy gently.

“Wha'?” Ianto mumbled, his eyes barely open.

“You fell asleep, come on, lets get you to bed,” Jack told him.

“I could stay here,” Ianto murmured, his eyes fluttering closed again.

“These sofas might seem comfortable but believe me your back'll be killing you in the morning if you stay there all night,” Jack told him. “You can sleep in one of the guest rooms if you like?”

“Okay,” Ianto mumbled, taking Jack's offered hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

Wrapping his arms around the other boys waist Jack led him from the room, flicking the lights off as they went he helped the half asleep Ianto up the stairs and into his own room.

“Sleep in my bed with me?” Jack asked him.

“Sure,” Ianto replied, not really caring anymore as long as he got to lay down again.

Jack pulled down the duvet with his free hand and helped Ianto into the bed, pulling the cover back over him he smiled to himself when Ianto curled onto his side facing the edge of the bed.

After heading into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth Jack climbed into the other side of the bed, carefully he edged across the mattress until he was spooned against Ianto's back.

Letting out a small incoherent mumble Ianto pressed back into Jack's body and when Jack wrapped his arm around him and rested a hand on his belly Ianto rested his hand on his.

Jack spent a long time laying in the dark just listening to Ianto breathing, even with his last and one and only boyfriend they had never managed to spend a whole night together, just a few snatched hours in his room.

Eventually Jack closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep, his arm tightening possessively around the other boys body.

When Ianto woke the next morning it took him a few minutes to get his bearings, wondering where the hell he was before remembering it was Jack's bedroom and that the heavy weight on his was caused by Jack's arm slung across his chest and one of his legs hooked around his.

Ianto was laying there wondering how he was going to get out the bed without waking him, his need to visit the bathroom growing by the second when Jack's eyes opened.

“Hey,” Jack said softly. “did you sleep okay?”

“I don't remember getting here, the last thing I remember is watching Arnie in the movie,” Ianto admitted.

“You fell asleep, I helped you up here,” Jack replied.

“Ah, sorry,” Ianto said. “but yes, I did sleep wonderfully, this mattress is amazing, but I really need to go and pee before I have an accident.”

“You'll come straight back to bed?” Jack asked, his arm and leg still pinning the other boy down.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Ianto said with a grin, giving him the boy scout salute also to accentuate his point.

“Go on then, hurry,” Jack told him, removing his limbs and freeing Ianto.

Ianto ran to the bathroom, shoving the door closed behind him and barely making it in time, there was no hesitation, once he'd finished peeing he washed his hands and after using some of Jack's mouthwash to freshen his mouth he hurried back out the bathroom.

Seeing the door of the bathroom open Jack lifted the edge of the duvet invitingly and once Ianto was back in the bed they curled together, their mouths meeting in a tender kiss.

“Good morning Mr Jones,” Jack said softly, his hand sliding over Ianto's pyjama clad back and settling just above his arse.

“How long do we have before your parents come home?” Ianto asked, looking at the alarm clock beside the bed.

“A couple of hours at the most,” Jack replied.

“Okay,” Ianto said, letting Jack claim his lips with his own.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Rolling Jack onto his back Ianto settled between the others boys legs, their erections pressing together, sandwiched between their bodies.

“What we did last night, it felt good,” Ianto said quietly, blushing at his own boldness. “messy but good.”

“We could do it again?” Jack suggested, putting both of his hands on Ianto's pyjama covered buttocks.

“You're parents could come home any minute,” Ianto sighed, his hips moving slightly and brushing their cocks against each other.

“I could lock the door, just in case?” Jack replied, not wanting to lose the moment.

“I couldn't, not knowing they were in the house,” Ianto admitted.

“Well, they're not home yet,” Jack murmured, lifting his head off the pillow and pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips.

“True,” Ianto mumbled into Jack's mouth, letting the other boys tongue inside and succumbing to the kiss.

Jack's head dropped back down onto the pillows taking Ianto's with him, one of his hands moved upwards slowly and crept under Ianto's pyjama top and fingers stroking over the bare skin of his back.

Their hips moving slowly as they kissed languorously, tentatively Ianto slid a hand up the front of Jack's pyjama top, brushing his fingertips over the smooth plains of the other boys chest.

“Touch me,” Jack mumbled against Ianto's lips, barely breaking the kiss.

“Where?” Ianto whispered back, moving his mouth to kiss the side of Jack's neck.

“My nipples,” Jack replied a little breathlessly as Ianto took the tender skin of his neck into his mouth and sucked hard.

Releasing the skin from his mouth Ianto slowly slid his hand further beneath Jack's top, sliding his fingers curiously over the nub and feeling it harden at his touch.

“That's it,” Jack said softly, his back arching off the bed a little in response to Ianto's touch.

Using the pad of his thumb to tease the nipple further Ianto lent down to kiss Jack again, his mouth barely becoming in contact with the other boys when the sound of the front door opening and closing made him stop abruptly.

“Shit!” Ianto hissed, leaping off Jack's body and clambering out of the bed.

“Ianto, it's okay,” Jack tried to reassure him. “they won't mind you being here.”

“I can't face them, knowing that they might guess what we've been doing,” Ianto told him, obviously flustered as he glanced about the room trying to remember what he had done with his clothes. “I need to dress.”

Spotting his clothes and bag on the chair Ianto grabbed them and dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and yanked off his pyjamas, ignoring the damp spots in the front, his erection deflating quickly.

Jack gaped at the bathroom door, he couldn't believe his parents bad timing and he had a feeling that Ianto's growing confidence had just suffered more than a little bit of a dent.

Slipping his hand into his pyjama bottoms Jack grasped his cock, his other hand moving to his now neglected nipple he imagined that Ianto was still touching him and within half a dozen strokes he groaned into his duvet, his orgasm flooding through him and coating his hand.

Grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside cabinet Jack cleaned himself up quickly, barely tossing them in time into the waste paper bin when the bathroom door opened and Ianto came back into the room fully dressed.

“I should go,” Ianto told him, his bag dangling from his hand. “I should check on my mam.”

“You could call her?” Jack suggested but knowing nothing he said was going to change the other boys mind.

“No,” Ianto said firmly, shaking his head.

Sliding out of bed Jack slipped on his dressing gown and tied the belt so Ianto wouldn't see the damp spots in the front of his bottoms and moved across the room to where his lover still stood.

“We did nothing wrong, don't feel embarrassed or ashamed,” Jack said softly, cupping Ianto's cheek with the palm of his hand.

“I'm not ashamed,” Ianto retorted quietly.

“But you are embarrassed?” Jack asked, his thumb brushing slowly over the flushed skin of Ianto's face.

Ianto nodded.

“Not at we did it, just that ...” Ianto trailed off.

“That my parents might guess that we shared a bed?” Jack asked gently. “it's okay, I can understand that, you're not ready for anyone to know where an item.”

“I'm sorry, this is all so new to me,” Ianto told him, his head dropping down.

“It's okay,” Jack replied, lifting the other boys head again with his fingers under his chin. “all I need to know is this isn't it? It's not over, is it?”

“Nope, no ... I ...” Ianto began only to be cut off by Jack kissing him softly.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Jack asked, sliding an arm around him.

“Where?” Ianto asked, moving closer into Jack's embrace.

“I don't know, I'll call you,” Jack replied.

“Okay,” Ianto agreed, finding himself kissing Jack again and pulling back when it began to become more heated.

“Come on, lets get you out of here,” Jack smiled. “If I know my parents they're in the kitchen drinking gallons of coffee now after their night out and early morning.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said, letting Jack take his hand and lead him from the room.

Quietly they slipped down the stairs to the front door, Jack held Ianto's bag while he put his coat on with the quiet sounds of his parents talking in the kitchen in the background.

Opening the door Jack gave Ianto his bag back and stood to one side so the other boy could move past him.

“Tomorrow then,” Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand into his own again.

“Yep,” Ianto couldn't stop the grin on his face when he replied and after glancing around he pressed a quick kiss to Jack's lips before running off down the driveway leaving Jack grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Jack, did someone just leave?” His mother asked.

Jack turned to find his mum standing in the hallway nursing a mug of coffee.

“Ianto stayed last night,” Jack told her truthfully. “we watched a couple of movies.”

“You had a good time?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“We did, yeah,” Jack replied. “It's early days, but I really like him mum.”

“Take it slow yeah, he seems less experienced that you?” She asked.

“He is and I am, don't worry mum,” Jack replied, moving towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek. “I hope his mum is as understanding as you and dad.”

“She doesn't know, that her son is gay?” She asked.

“Ianto didn't realise until a couple of weeks ago, he's not ready to tell her yet,” Jack replied.

“If he needs us to talk to her,” She suggested with a small shrug.

“Then we'll let you know,” Jack chuckled.

“When are you seeing him again?” She asked, letting Jack take her mug and steal a few sips.

“Tomorrow,” Jack grinned, handing the mug back. “I'm gonna take a shower.”

“End of conversation, I get it,” She laughed, watching her son bound off up the stairs and headed back to the kitchen for more coffee.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The house was dark and quiet when Ianto let himself in, dumping his bag and coat in the hallway he headed to the living room and pulled the curtains open to let in the light and let out a long sigh.

The living room was a complete mess, there were dirty mugs and glasses scattered about on every surface and even on the floor along with various dirty plates and cutlery.

Picking up as many mugs as he could carry with his hands Ianto couldn't help but wonder how his mam had managed to make so much mess, not to mention washing up in less than twenty fours hours.

He carried the mugs out to the kitchen and then made his way back to the living room with a large tray and piled the rest of the washing up onto it and carried the heavy weight back to the kitchen.

Leaving everything on the side by the sink Ianto headed back out to the hall and climbed the stairs, reaching his mothers bedroom door he knocked gently and then opened it quietly and peeked into the gloom.

In the dim light he could just about make out his mothers outline under the duvet, moving into the room he pulled open the curtains.

“Bloody hell!” His mothers voiced shouted out, a little muffled by the duvet as she buried her head deeper beneath it.

“Are you okay mam?” Ianto asked, moving quickly to the side of the bed.

“I'd be even better if you weren't trying to blind me with daylight,” She grumbled back. “Where the fuck 'ave you been?”

“Lisa's remember?” Ianto told her. “She said I could stay the night.”

“Well I hope you haven't got her up the duff,” She huffed. “I'm not having you coming crying to me when you find yourself with a baby before you're seventeen.”

“Mam!” Ianto exclaimed, annoyed with her assumption of his and Lisa's relationship. “Lisa and I are just friends.”

“Like I believe that,” She muttered, finally pulling her head out from beneath the duvet.

“It's true mam,” Ianto sighed. “do you really think her mam would let me stay the night if she thought we were up to something?”

“Who knows, kids can be sneaky little bastards when they want to be,” She snapped at him. “I'm warning you though, you get some girl pregnant and it's your responsibility, not my problem.”

“I have no intention of getting anyone pregnant mam,” Ianto retorted. “I'm not an idiot.”

“Lets hope not,” She told snarked. “make yourself useful and get me a coffee.”

Ianto left the room without saying a word and headed back down for the kitchen, happy for that conversation to end and turned on the kettle, filling the sink with hot soapy water while he waited for it to boil.

He ended up doing all the washing up before he finally made his mam's coffee, carrying it up to her along with the last two biscuits he found in the biscuit tin on a plate.

“How long does it take to make a cup of coffee?” She shouted at him the instant he was through the door.

“I was cleaning up your mess,” Ianto shouted back. “how the hell did you make so much washing up last night?”

“Can't remember,” She said, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

Ianto couldn't help but look at the state of her nightie in disgust, the white cotton was covered in stains, some of which looked like coffee and most were indecipherable.

“What?” She asked, seeing the expression on her sons face.

“Nothing,” Ianto replied, averting his eyes to the floor.

“Am I not clean enough for my OCD son?” She sneered. “do I clutter up your perfect world with filth?”

“I just like things to be tidy and clean mam, nothing wrong with that.” Ianto growled back. “Ever since ...”

“It's all your fucking fathers fault,” She snapped, cutting him off.

“No mam, it's not,” Ianto told her boldly, finally putting the mug and biscuits down on the bedside table.

“Do you get insolent with me young man!” She shouted at him.

“I'm not being insolent!” Ianto shouted back. “you need to go and see the doctor again.”

“He's fucking useless, just wants to pump me full of pills,” She huffed.

“Pills that can help you, don't you want to get better?” Ianto asked.

“Oh just leave me alone, go back to your cleaning,” She snapped at him. “make your world perfect again.”

“Normal mam, normal.” Ianto sighed.

“Hey, that's it isn't it?” She laughed. “the reason you'd never get a girl pregnant is 'cos sex is messy and you think doing it is disgusting?”

“No mam,” Ianto told her then turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Rushing to his own room Ianto threw himself down on his bed and curled up into a ball, unable to keep the tears rolling down his face he wished that he had a normal mother, a mother who was well and cared about her son.

Of course he knew that she acted like she did because she was sick but it didn't make his life any easier and for now he was planning on keeping the fact that he was gay a secret and not letting Jack anywhere near his home or his mam.

Feeling his mobile phone from his pocket as he felt it vibrate he felt more grateful than ever to Lisa for giving it to him when she got a new one, the sight of Jack's name on the display lifted his spirits.

“Hi,” Ianto said quietly, not wanting his mam to hear.

“Hey, is your mum okay?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto replied, trying to keep his tone neutral he dried his eyes on his sleeve.

“That's good, I'm not sure I can wait until tomorrow to see you,” Jack told him. “can you get out tonight? We could go to the movies or something, you could bring Lisa so it doesn't look odd?”

“I don't have any money Jack,” Ianto told him bluntly.

“My treat, please say yes?” Jack pleaded.

“I don't know when I'll be able to return the favour,” Ianto admitted.

“Doesn't matter, is that a yes?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Ianto replied, happy for an escape out the house. “what time?”

“About six, we can get something to eat first?” Jack suggested.

“I'll meet you in town, outside the cinema,” Ianto told him. “I'll bring Lisa if she wants to come, what are we going to see?”

“No idea,” Jack laughed. “We'll decide later, okay?”

“Sure, see you at six then,” Ianto agreed, cutting he call and then texting Lisa with the plans, happy when she text back that she loved the idea and would meet him at five thirty to get the bus.

Feeling a little happier again Ianto finished tidying the house, showered and dressed and then left a note for his mam telling her he wouldn't be back late as she was asleep again and left the house, making his way to Lisa's.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Walking from the bus stop along the road towards the cinema Lisa looped her arm through Ianto's, having tried to prise the details of the night before out of him on the bus and getting nowhere she wasn't going to give up until he told her something.

“You can't keep telling me nothing happened Ianto, that smug smile on your face tells me otherwise,” Lisa said. “I won't tell anyone, you know you can trust me?”

“I've already told you, we had Chinese, watched a couple of DVD's and kissed for a while,” Ianto shrugged.

“Snogged more like it!” Lisa laughed. “and I don't believe you for a minute, you spent the whole night with Jack, alone in his house and something must happened between you?”

“Fine, fine,” Ianto sighed, knowing his best friend wasn't going to give up and he knew she'd ask Jack if he didn't tell her and that in his book would be worse, blushing he told her. “We ... made each other ... come, but we were both fully dressed before you ask.”

“Frottage?” Lisa asked, grinning.

“Eh?” Ianto asked, frowning.

“Dry humping, getting off by rubbing against each other,” Lisa elaborated.

“Yep,” Ianto said, finally. “They call it frottage?”

“I've been looking up stuff on the internet,” Lisa shrugged. “It's not just a gay thing.”

“Well, now you know,” Ianto replied, wanting very much to change the conversation as they were getting very close to the cinema and Jack. “we didn't do anything else.”

“Did you sleep in the same bed?” Lisa asked with a smile.

Ianto nodded, grinning widely.

“In your pyjama's?” Lisa pushed.

“We both wore them!” Ianto stated indignantly.

“No wonder nothing else happened then,” Lisa laughed.

“It might have ... but then Jack's parents came home,” Ianto told her teasingly causing her to slap him lightly on the arm.

“If they hadn't, would you have gone further?” Lisa persisted.

“Nope, we were ... might have done the same as the night before,” Ianto admitted. “I'll go further when I feel ready to.”

“And I'll want to hear all about it,” Lisa laughed, pointing out Jack waiting in front of the cinema as they turned a corner and it came into view.

“Come on,” Ianto urged, pulling her along with him towards the other boy and called out to him. “Jack.”

“You made it,” Jack grinned. “Good to see you out of school for once Lisa.”

“If it means I get to spend more time with my best friend then I'm here,” Lisa laughed. “I feel like he's being stolen away, not that I resent why.”

“I'm sure the three of us can have just a good-a time together,” Jack chuckled. “what do you fancy seeing, I hope you're not just into chic flicks Lisa?”

“Oh god no, give me an action flick or a good sci-fi movie anytime over them,” Lisa grinned. “What about that new one, Avatar?”

“I've been wanting to see that for ages,” Ianto agreed.

“It's on in ... ten minutes or the next showing is in over three hours,” Jack said, looking at the list of screenings. “maybe we should see the movie first and eat afterwards?”

“If we can get popcorn?” Lisa asked.

“And hot dogs?” Ianto added.

“Anything we want!” Jack laughed. “come on, we need to hurry.”

Eight minutes later, all of them loaded up with popcorn, hot dogs, bags of sweets and drinks walked carefully up the stairs in the cinema to their seats in a row near the back and dumped their coats in an empty one before sitting down.

Ianto sat between Lisa and Jack, Jack holding one of his hands while he ate his hot dog, watching the adverts and trailers before the movie started.

Donning their 3D glasses they settled back to watch the movie, all three of them with their eyes glued to the screen.

It was about an hour later when Ianto felt Jack's warm breath on the side of his neck and then his ear as Jack whispered into it.

“Kiss me,”

“Lisa's sat right next to me,” Ianto hissed back, eyes still on the screen before them.

“She won't notice, she's totally engrossed in the movie,” Jack retorted in hushed tones.

“We're in a public place,” Ianto argued back in a whisper.

“It's dark!” Jack hissed in reply.

“Someone could still see,” Ianto shot back.

“Ianto, look at me,” Jack told him.

Ianto turned his head towards Jack, barely able to make out his features in the darkened cinema, he was about to tell Jack no when he found his lips covered by Jack's.

Jack slid his arm behind Ianto, his hand cupping the other boys head and drawing him closer, kissing him deeper until Ianto stopped struggling to pull away and gave into the kiss.

Neither boy noticed Lisa watching them out the corner of her eye for a few minutes with a smile on her face before turning her attention back to the film.

When the lights finally when up at the end of the movie Ianto pulled away abruptly, his fingers brushing over his kiss swollen lips and unable to stop grinning he reached for his coat while the other two did the same.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Lisa asked them innocently when they got back outside.

“It was fantastic,” Ianto nodded.

“I thought the sex scene in the last hour was a little out of place,” Lisa mused, walking down the street with them.

“Completely pointless,” Jack agreed causing Lisa to burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” Ianto asked her.

“There was no sex scene and even if there was you two wouldn't have noticed,” She told them with a grin. “you were too busy playing tonsil hockey with each other.”

“I told you!” Ianto groaned at Jack. “I told you we'd be seen.”

“By Lisa, do you care Lisa that your best friend was kissing his boyfriend?” Jack asked her.

“Boyfriend?” Ianto chimed in before she could reply.

“What would you call us, after last night?” Jack replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“I think it's cute,” Lisa laughed.

“Boyfriends?” Ianto muttered, following the other two into a burger bar. “boyfriends?”

“Do you have a problem with it?” Jack asked him, feeling a little hurt.

“Nope, just helping it sink it,” Ianto smiled, sitting down beside Jack in one of the booths. “I like it.”

“I'll get the food,” Lisa told them, heading off to the counter with no idea what they actually wanted to eat and ordering a choice of food.

“I think I'm going to like being a boyfriend,” Ianto continued.

“Good, 'cos I know I am,” Jack chuckled, taking the other boys hand into his under the table.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

“I think I'm going to head off back home,” Lisa said, screwing up her paper napkin and tossing it onto the plastic tray on the table. “let you boys have some alone time.”

“We'll walk you to the bus stop,” Ianto told her, Jack nodding in agreement.

“You don't need to do that, I'm a big girl now,” Lisa grinned, sliding off the hard plastic chair and zipping up her coat. “it looks like rain, I'll see you both soon.”

With that Lisa grabbed her handbag and fled outside, running off in the dark towards the bus stop before they could stop her.

“It's getting late, maybe we should head back too?” Ianto suggested, checking the time. “that was a long movie and we've been in here over an hour.”

“Any idea what time the last bus goes?” Jack asked, piling all the rubbish onto the tray.

“Midnight,” Ianto told him. “after that it's a very long walk.”

“That's give us just over an hour, come on,” Jack urged, getting to his feet and carrying the tray over to the bin and emptying it while Ianto zipped up his coat.

“So, where we going?” Ianto asked, catching Jack up.

“There's a park behind the cinema isn't there?” Jack asked, walking back in the direction of the cinema with Ianto beside him.

“I wouldn't really call it a park, more of a patch of grass that kids play football on,” Ianto shrugged. “although there are really too may trees at the far end for it to be practical.”

“Good, then it should be deserted, no-one plays football at this time of night,” Jack grinned.

“It's cold Jack and I think Lisa was right, it's going to rain soon,” Ianto replied, wondering what the hell was so exciting about their destination.

“You need to live a little,” Jack chuckled as they moved around the back of the cinema building. “come on, the trees will give us shelter if it does rain.”

Grabbing Ianto's hand Jack dragged the other boy across the expanse of worn grass to the trees at the far end, there were nearly a dozen of them set closely together with a huge oak tree at the centre.

“Perfect,” Jack declared, spinning Ianto around so his back was pressed to the tree and kissed him softly.

“This is even more public than the cinema!” Ianto exclaimed.

“How? There are none of those little lights in the walls and no people at all,” Jack protested. “no-one can see us, the trees are hiding us along with the darkness.”

“I guess,” Ianto said quietly, glancing over Jack's shoulder into the darkness and being barely able to see more than a few feet ahead of them.

“So, we should make the most of this time alone and stop worrying?” Jack asked with a small chuckle.

“If that means more kissing, then yep,” Ianto grinned.

“Almost two hours of snogging in the cinema wasn't enough for you then?” Jack chuckled again. “we'll have to watch that movie again, we missed most of it.”

“I could kiss you constantly,” Ianto replied, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. “do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I have an inkling,” Jack told him, pressing his lips against Ianto's again, the small gap between their bodies closing as the kiss deepened.

Feeling Jack's hands move to cup his arse Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's waist, pulling him even closer until they were rutting against each other bodies, breaking the kiss they panted hard as they tried to catch their breaths.

“We can't, not here,” Ianto said, unable to stop the small moan that escaped his mouth when Jack moved his body slightly and pressed his hand against his growing erection.

“I want to touch you,” Jack murmured into his ear, fumbling with the button of Ianto's jeans.

“Someone might come,” Ianto mumbled back, not stopping Jack lowering the zip to expose his briefs.

“You,” Jack told him, sliding his hand into the other boys jeans and stroking his fingers of Ianto's fast hardening cock through the fabric of his underwear. “do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Ianto admitted with a sigh, his arms moving to loop around Jack's neck, pulling him into another kiss, groaning softly into the other boys neck when he let his cool fingers sliding under the elastic of his briefs and tentatively touching the head of his cock. “Oh god ...”

“Do you trust me?” Jack asked, his fingers slipping lower until his whole hand covered Ianto's cock, rubbing over it's length slowly and firmly.

“Why? What are you going to do?” Ianto asked, his fingers playing with the strands of hair at the back of Jack's neck.

“Something I wanted to do this morning, something I know you'll love,” Jack replied. “so, answer my question, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Ianto told him simply.

“Good,” Jack grinned, kissing him passionately for a few moments before dragging his lips away and then dropping to his knees.

“Jack, what ...” Ianto began.

“No more talking,” Jack told him, pushing Ianto's jeans and briefs down just enough to free his cock.

Wrapping his hand around Ianto's cock he could feel the heat of it warming the palm of his hand, without hesitation Jack lent forwards and swiped the flat of his tongue over it's head.

Feeling Ianto shudder, hearing the soft moan of pleasure escaping the other boys lips Jack laved over the head, tasting his essence and satisfying his craving for more by delving the tip of his tongue into the leaking slip.

“Oh shit!” Ianto mumbled above him, fingers buried in Jack's hair.

“You okay?” Jack asked, pausing his ministrations.

“Fuck yes, don't stop,” Ianto hissed quietly, eyes tightly closed with his hands pushing down on Jack's head.

“Your wish is my command,” Jack chuckled, this time taking the head of Ianto's cock into his mouth and sucking softly on it.

Feeling Jack's lips on his cock moving further and further down Ianto knew he wasn't going to last long, just the feel of Jack's lips wrapped around his cock combined with the wet heat of the inside of his mouth was sending spikes of pleasure shooting through his body.

Jack felt Ianto's fingers tightening in his hair, tugging on it as his hand pumped the other boys cock at the root while he sucked hard with his mouth, he could feel the tiny little pulsations building within Ianto's cock seconds before Ianto let out a loud moan of pleasure and his come shot into Jack's mouth and down his throat.

Jack swallowed convulsively, drinking down every drop before letting Ianto's softening cock slip from his mouth, getting up from his knees he kiss Ianto, plunging his tongue deep inside his lovers mouth until they broke for air.

“Is that what I taste like?” Ianto asked quietly.

“Yeah, delicious,” Jack grinned, whispering it into his ear and straightening Ianto's clothes and fastening his jeans. “didn't that feel amazing?”

“I never could have imagined ...” Ianto trailed off, wondering if Jack was expecting him to return the favour.

“Hey, don't worry, I know you're not ready,” Jack told him, seeing the expression on the other boys face in the gloom. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Good doesn't even describe it,” Ianto sighed, pressing his hip to Jack's and feeling his hardness through their jeans. “you haven't ... I mean do you need ... want me ...”

“Do you want to touch me?” Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand in his own and placing it over his erection.

“I feel like I should ...” Ianto trailed off, knowing his face was glowing bright red even though it wouldn't be visible.

“Then you don't have to,” Jack said gently. “never do anything just because you feel like you should.”

“Jack, I'm sorry,” Ianto replied, dropping his head and feeling more than a little selfish.

“Don't be,” Jack told him, chuckling softly as he unfastened his own jeans and slipped his hand inside. “It's fine, I promise, I can deal with this, I've had lots of practice.”

Ianto watched Jack pull his own cock out from the confines of his briefs and begin to pump it fast, his other hand reaching out to press against the tree behind Ianto.

His breath coming in short pants, his eyes closing as his orgasm began to build within him Jack felt Ianto moved to press against him from behind, the other boys hands on his hips and sliding over the fabric of his jeans.

Feeling Ianto's lips on the back of his neck was just what he needed to tip him over the edge, a low moan escaping his lips and his come spurting out to coat the bark of the tree.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, resting his head on his shoulder he whispered into his ear.

“Maybe next time ... maybe next time I'll touch you,” he said quietly.

“I hope so,” Jack replied, turning in Ianto's arms to face him and kiss him softly before adjusting his own clothes. “We should get going or we'll miss that last bus.”

“We'll have to run!” Ianto replied, looking at his watch.

“Come on then,” Jack retorted, both of them running across the grass as the heavens opened and the expected rain began to pound down on them.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

“Dammit,” Lisa muttered to herself, feeling the first drops of rain hitting the top of her head.

Clutching her handbag to her she began to run towards home from the bus stop, the rain pounding down harder and harder on her head, so hard she could barely see where she was running.

Wishing she had worn her bigger coat, the one with the hood she hurtled around a corner and ran straight into something, falling back onto her bum with an audible gasp of surprise.

“Are you okay there miss?” A male voice asked.

Looking up through the rain Lisa could see an outstretched hand offering to help her up.

“I'm fine, thanks,” Lisa told him, but taking the hand and letting the stranger pull her to her feet. “oh!”

The young blonde police officer smiled at her through the rain.

“Are you sure miss, you took a bit of a tumble there?” He asked.

“My names Lisa, not miss,” She replied with a coy smile. “please don't tell me it was you I ran into?”

“PC Andy Davidson,” The officer said, introducing himself. “and yes, I'm afraid you did.”

“Shit! Sorry, I mean for running into you and swearing, damn ... sorry,” Lisa rambled.

“No problem miss ... Lisa, I'm not the one who took a tumble.” Andy smiled. “is there something wrong? Was someone chasing you?”

“I was just trying to get home before I got drenched,” Lisa sighed, indicating her now sodden clothes. “I don't think I could actually get any wetter now though.”

“Do you have far to go? I'm just waiting for my partner, she popped in to check on an elderly lady she knows but we could give you a lift?” Andy suggested.

“I only live just over there,” Lisa told him, pointing out her house at the end of the street. “but thank you, I should get going before I catch my death as my mother would say.”

“Well, if you ever need the services of a police officer don't hesitate to call,” Andy replied giving her a warm smile.

“Are you flirting with me PC Davidson?” Lisa asked him outright.

“Now that would be very wrong, you're what ... fourteen and I'm nineteen,” He replied, trying to look serious.

“I'll be sixteen in a month or so, a three year gap is nothing,” Lisa replied, closing the gap between them a little, the rain completely forgotten.

“Is everything okay Andy?” A woman's voiced asked.

Lisa glanced around to see another PC heading towards them.

“Every thing's fine Gwen, this young lady took a tumble and I helped her to her feet,” Andy told her. “Lisa, this is PC Gwen Cooper.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Lisa told the dark haired woman politely. “I should be going, I hope I get to bump into you again PC Andy.”

With that she ran off down the road away from them towards her house, pulling her key from her bag she let her self in and hung her sopping wet coat up in the hall.

“You're drenched!” Lisa's mother exclaimed when she entered the living room where her mum was sat watching the TV with the lights dimmed.

“It's raining,” Lisa chuckled. “you didn't have to wait up for me.”

“I can't sleep until you get in anyway, so I might as well,” She replied, smiling at her daughter. “did you have a good evening out with Ianto and his boyfriend?”

“Yeah, we saw Avatar, it was fantastic,” Lisa enthused. “although I think they might have to watch it again.”

Catching on to what her daughter meant Lisa's mother burst out laughing.

“I see!” She said, shaking her head before becoming more serious again. “does Ianto's mum know, that he's gay?”

“No, I think he's scared of her reaction, even if she was having a good day when he tells her.” Lisa sighed.

“I worry that one of these days she will really hurt him,” Lisa's mum admitted. “I'm not stupid Lisa, I know she hits him and that's why he turns up here in the middle of the night some times.”

“I wish I knew of some way to help him but he insists he can cope,” Lisa said, brushing her wet hair off her face with her hand. “He loves her despite it all and refuses to get any help.”

“He's always welcome here, he's lucky to have you as a friend love,” Lisa's mum replied.

“And now he has Jack too, maybe she won't be too adverse to his coming out,” Lisa mused out loud.

“He should have a friend there when he finally tells her,” Lisa's mum replied, reaching for her daughters hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. “I think she'd stay calmer if they weren't alone.”

Lisa nodded in agreement. “I'll be there if he wants me to be.”

“Good girl, now go and take a hot shower before you catch your death,” Lisa's mum ordered, wondering why her daughter went off giggling to herself.

*~*~*

Diving under the shelter at the bus stop Ianto studied the electronic display that informed them the bus was due in two minutes.

“We made it,” Ianto said relieved.

“Two whole minutes before you have to leave me,” Jack pouted. “I wish we lived nearer each other.”

“Me too, if I lived in your neighbourhood,” Ianto huffed.

“Is that why you won't let me go to your house? You are ashamed of where you live?” Jack asked frowning.

“I live on a council estate, it's not a bad place to live but ...” Ianto shrugged not wanting to tell him it was more about his mother than where he lived.

“It doesn't matter where you live Ianto, it's you I care about,” Jack said quietly before kissing him softly.

“I know, it's just ... maybe one day,” Ianto told him.

“I'll have to meet your mum one day, or is it that you're ashamed of me? Or being gay?” Jack huffed.

“No, neither, believe me,” Ianto insisted.

“Okay,” Jack sighed. “for now.”

“Thank you,” Ianto replied, relief flooding through him for now. “that's my bus coming.”

“I'll call you tomorrow,” Jack said, stealing one more kiss within the confines of the bus shelter just before the bus pulled up to the stop.

“I'll be waiting,” Ianto grinned, jumping on to the bus before it went off without him and moving to a seat, waving out the window to Jack as it drove away.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto let himself quietly into the house, closing the front door as softly as possible he hung up his dripping wet coat and after making sure his mam wasn't up he headed straight upstairs and into the bathroom.

Stripping off his soaking wet clothes he dropped them into the bath instead of the washing basket and then towelled himself dry quickly, pausing only to brush his teeth before leaving the bathroom again with a dry towel wrapped around his waist and carrying his mobile phone.

Pushing his mam's bedroom door open Ianto could see she was fast asleep, her room was tidy which to him meant she had taken her pills eventually that day and hoping she woke in a good mood he left her and moved to his own room.

After dressing in his pyjamas quickly, Ianto slipped into bed just as his phone beeped to let him know he had a text message, with a wide smile crossing his face at Jack's name on the display he opened the message to read.

Hope you got home okay? Maybe we should watch Avatar again so we can see the end? I really enjoyed this evening, all of it and I meant what I said, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you're not ready for no matter what, okay? Jack xx

Pressing the reply button Ianto typed out his own message.

Home wet but fine, you too I guess? I think that maybe we should wait until the movie comes out on DVD or we might just waste money again :) I had no idea how good what we, you did to me in the trees would be ... thank you for not pressuring me, I will reciprocate in some way soon, I want too. Ianto xx

Ianto pressed send before he could change his mind and snuggled down under his duvet, frowning when he noticed the packet of condoms Lisa had given him and a note propped up on his bedside side.

Reaching for the note Ianto muttered a single word under his breath before reading. “Shit!”

I sorted out that bag you left dumped in the hallway, I found these and your soiled underwear. I threw the briefs away, you're only fifteen Ianto, I know you deny anything going on between you and Lisa but I think we need to talk. I love you, mam x

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ianto swore repeatedly under his breath, he didn't want to tell Jack because that would mean admitting to having to condoms on him the night he stayed with him, chewing on his bottom lip he began another text, this time to Lisa.

Mam found the condoms, she must have been in a good mood or she would have waited up for me to come home, so that's a plus. The fact that the packet wasn't opened must have been another one. I think I'm going to have to tell her about Jack, would you be here when I tell her? Ianto x

Wishing hard that his best friend was still awake Ianto sent her the test and grasped the phone in his hand awaiting for her reply, letting out a long sigh when it beeped.

It'll be fine, I'm sure. I'll come over whenever you need me, just call, OK? Lisa x

Ianto sent her another text just saying 'Thank you,' when he got a reply from Jack.

The next time we'll find ourselves a comfortable bed, not that wasn't fun being naughty in the trees :) Sleep well and I'll call you tomorrow, Jack x

Ianto sent one more message to Jack. 'Goodnight,' and then turned it off and tried to get to sleep, the thought of what he was going to tell his mother whirling around in his head from what seemed like forever.

*~*~*

Putting his phone down on his bedside cabinet Jack smiled to himself as he pulled the duvet up over his head and curled into a ball, closing his eyes he couldn't help but think about the time he and Ianto had shared after Lisa had gone home.

He liked Lisa a lot, she was fun but he would rather have spent more time alone with Ianto and he knew that the next time anything happened between them he wanted it to be somewhere more comfortable and where Ianto wouldn't worry about getting caught.

Wondering briefly why Ianto seemed so determined to keep him away from his own house Jack drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*

Lisa couldn't help the long sigh that escaped her mouth when she read Ianto's text, she couldn't believe he would have been daft enough to have left the condoms laying around where his mother might have found them.

But she had meant what she had told her mother, she would be there for Ianto when he chose to come out to his mum and knowing that Ianto didn't like to lie to her he would be honest about the condoms, who had given them to him and why.

Praying for Ianto's sake that his mother would be in a good mood in the morning she put it out of her mind and thought about the cute blonde police officer she has literally bumped into.

He might not know it yet but she already knew she was going to go out of her way to 'bump' into him again, he was nothing like the boys she went to school with, they were immature compared to him and she was going to get him to take her out on a date.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Ianto woke to the sound of his mother stomping down the stairs, followed by her slamming what sounded like the kettle down on the worktop and then a mug, to him this could only mean one thing.

Her mood was not a good one, but she had got out of bed and although that meant she that she must have taken her last dose of meds late the evening before, she hadn't taken any since and they were wearing off.

Turning on his phone he pulled the duvet over his head and dialled Lisa's number.

“Lisa, can you come over now?” He asked his friend before she could even speak. “Mam's not in the best of moods and I can't face her alone.”

“Give me ten minutes,” Lisa told him, cutting the call.

Ianto got out of bed as quietly as he could and dressed quickly then, opening his door carefully he padded barefoot to the bathroom to pee and freshen up, flushing the toilet however alerted his mother to the fact that he was awake.

“Ianto? Down here now,” She shouted up at him from the bottom of the stairs, loud enough for him to hear in the bathroom over the sound of the flushing toilet and the tap running. “we need to talk young man!”

Rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth Ianto grabbed a towel and wiped his lips and unlocked the bathroom door praying the Lisa would arrive soon, he was half way down the stairs when the knock came on the front door.

Ianto bounded down the remaining steps and threw the door open, relieved to see his friend on the other side and hugged her quickly before letting her in and closing the door again.

“Ianto, whoever it is, tell them to come back later,” his mother called out, obviously already agitated. “we have things to discuss.”

“Please don't go,” Ianto told Lisa, clutching her hand as they walked towards the living room.

“Not going anywhere,” Lisa reassured him, squeezing his hand as they entered the room.

“Lisa, I think you should leave,” Ianto's mother told her coldly when they entered the room.

“Ianto asked me to be here, I'll only leave if he wants me to,” Lisa told her bluntly.

“Ianto, tell Lisa to leave,” His mother told him.

“No mam, I need her to stay,” He replied, settling on the sofa with his friend beside him.

“Then I can only assume that Lisa is involved in all this then, did she give you that ugly love bite on your neck?” his mother asked, looking pointedly at his friend.

“No mam, she didn't,” Ianto told her, blushing at the mention of the forgotten bruise on his neck. “Lisa is just my friend, please don't take this out on her.”

“Are you going to be honest with me?” His mum asked.

Ianto nodded.

“Where did the box of condoms come from, you don't have the money to buy them? Did you steal them?” She asked him bluntly. “That's all I need, the police at the door because you resorted to stealing?”

“I gave them to him,” Lisa told her, butting in.

“If you're just his ... friend, why would you give him condoms?” she snapped at her.

“Because I am his friend and I care about him,” Lisa retorted.

“Strange thing to buy a friend?” she replied, cocking an eyebrow at Lisa.

“I care about him,” Lisa repeated.

“You're not sixteen for another two weeks Ianto, you shouldn't have any need for condoms yet,” his mother glared at him. “who is it, some little slut in your class?”

“The box is still sealed mam, that should tell you nothings happened between me and anyone else yet,” Ianto argued. “I haven't had sex with anyone.”

“Maybe it's not the first box?” she asked, glaring at Lisa.

“It is, look mam, there's no girl,” Ianto told her, clutching Lisa's hand tighter.

“You're lying, why else would she buy you condoms?” His mother snapped at him.

“Because I have a boyfriend,” Ianto told her bluntly.

“A boyfriend?” His mother retorted, her voice raising a few octaves. “so now you're trying to tell me that you're gay?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied, trying not to smirk at the look of shock on his mothers face.

“Why? How? Is this your fathers fault? Did he touch you? If he did I'm going to kill the son of a bitch,” she ranted.

“No, it's nothing to do with my tad mam,” Ianto replied. “you can't blame everything on him, this is no-ones fault, it's just me.”

“Please tell me it's not one of your teachers?” she asked, getting up from her chair and pacing the room, wring her hands together in anger. “is one of them interfering with you? That PE teacher? I never did trust PE teachers when I was at school?”

“Man, would I tell you I had a boyfriend if it was?” Ianto said feeling more and more embarrassed and a little exasperated with her. “it's a boy in my class, the same age as me.”

“So this is all his fault? I'm going straight to the school and demanding to see his parents first thing in the morning, little pervert!” She exclaimed, now stomping around the room and scratching her forearms in anger.

“Mam, will you listen to me?” Ianto shouted at her. “he's not a pervert, he's just gay in the same way I am and there's nothing you can do to change it.”

“Did you think you were gay before you met this boy?” She retorted angrily.

“I never even thought about it, just that I never saw the fascination with girls.” Ianto sighed. “Jack just made me realise why.”

“So, he had a name, Jack? You knew about this and you never told me?” she shouted, turning on Lisa.

“It's not down to me to tell you,” Lisa shouted back. “do you know how hard it must be for your son to be telling you this?”

“I should think it so, admitting to his mother that he's a dirty little poof!” she yelled.

“Mam, I can't help being gay!” Ianto argued, letting go of Lisa's hand and standing up. “It's not a choice I made, it's who I am!”

Before Ianto could react his mum closed the distance between them and slapped him hard around the face sending his head flying to the side, the sting bringing tears to his eyes.

“Leave him alone, you can't keep hurting him,” Lisa shouted, moving to Ianto's side. “they'll take him away from you!”

“It's your word against mine,” Ianto mum sneered at her. “you report me to anyone and I'll tell them you did it.”

“Why on earth would I be abusing him? You need help, serious help,” Lisa told her, wrapping her arm around Ianto's waist.

“I'm not the one who needs help,” She sneered at Lisa, raising her had to strike her son again.

This time Ianto was faster, grabbing her wrist before it made contact with his face and forcing it down.

“Don't ever hit me again or I'll be the one reporting you,” Ianto snapped, staring his mother straight in the eye.

Yanking her wrist from Ianto's grasp she burst out laughing.

“No-one will believe a little brat like you!” She sneered, holding up her wrist to show the bruises blossoming where he had grabbed it. “and I can claim that you're the violent one, that I'm just protecting myself.”

“I think we should leave Ianto, let your mam calm down,” Lisa suggested to him quietly. “give her some time to think.”

“Yeah, go on, get out of my sight!” His mother snapped at him, storming out of the room and up the stairs to slam her bedroom door behind her.

“Take your pills!” Ianto yelled after her.

“Do you think she will?” Lisa asked him gently.

“Nope, well, that went well,” Ianto snarked, letting Lisa wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. “my mam thinks I am and I quote 'a dirty little poof'!”

“She's just in shock,” Lisa told him soothingly. “lets hope she takes her pills and calms down, I'm sure she'll start coming to terms with it, I know that she doesn't really feel that way.”

“What if she doesn't? Calm down? What if she really hates me for being gay? I can't live here anymore if that's the case, you've seen what she's like first hand now,” Ianto sighed.

“You stood up to her Ianto, is that the first time?” Lisa asked him.

“Yep, pretty much,” Ianto admitted. “you being here somehow gave me the courage.”

“You've done it once, you can do it again,” Lisa told him. “you have Jack and I, we'll be there for you.”

“Will he though, when Jack finds out about my mam he might run for the hills,” Ianto replied sadly.

“You bloody idiot Ianto Jones, can't you see that he has fallen for you completely?” Lisa asked him with a smile. “He won't be going anywhere.”

“You really think so?” Ianto asked.

“Oh yeah,” she giggled. “do you want to come to my house for a while? My mum already knows about you and Jack, she's not got any problem with it.”

“You told her?” Ianto exclaimed.

“She thought we were shagging,” Lisa shrugged. “and I knew she'd take it with a pinch of salt, don't worry, she won't mention it unless we do.”

“Best you keep quiet then, about the events of this morning,” Ianto told her.

“Does that mean you're coming to mine then?” Lisa asked him.

“Yep, thanks,” Ianto told her.

“Great, then I can get your mind off your mother by asking what you and Jack did after I left you last night,” Lisa chuckled. “and judging by the way your face just turned bright red it must have been good!”

“It was,” Ianto admitted, feeling his blush deepen even more.

“Then grab your stuff and lets get out of here,” Lisa told him. “and I might tell you about the cute guy I bumped into when I got off the bus.”

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey, wait up a minute you two,” Lisa's mum called after them, appearing from the kitchen as they were about to head up to Lisa's bedroom after letting themselves into her house. “what's going on?”

“I don't know what you mean mum?” Lisa replied, feigning innocence.

“You rushed out of here earlier without a word like you've got the devil on your tail and then come back with Ianto here like nothing happened,” she stated. “I want to know where you went?”

“Just to Ianto's, he needed my help with something,” Lisa shrugged.

“Would this something have to do with your mother Ianto?” she asked her daughters friend, reaching out to gently touch his reddened cheek.

“Lisa, please,” Ianto said, not wanting to go into the events of the morning with her mum.

“She's hit you again, hasn't she?” Lisa's mum asked him carefully. “don't deny it Ianto, I know she abuses you.”

“Mum,” Lisa said, flashing her a warning look before turning to Ianto. “go up to my room, I'll just be a minute.”

After glancing briefly at his friends mum Ianto bounded off up the stairs and into Lisa's room, after hearing him close the door Lisa led her mum through to the living room.

“His mum found a box of condoms in his bag and assumed he was having sex with a girl,” Lisa explained. “he came out, told her he was gay and she didn't take it too well, this is all my fault mum.”

“How?” Lisa's mum asked with a frown.

“I got the condoms for him, when I found out he was dating Jack,” Lisa admitted. “it's not like he's going to jump straight into bed with Jack but I thought it would be best for him to be prepared, he put them in a bag and forgot about them and she, his mum found them.”

“You can't blame yourself for doing something nice for a friend, but I can understand how she felt,” Lisa mum told her. “if I had found condoms in your bag I would have gone mad too.”

“It wasn't the condoms she was mad about, mum she called him a dirty little poof,” Lisa told her. “how can she call her own son something like that? And then she slapped him hard, across the face.”

“Was she, had she taken her pills?” Lisa's mum asked.

“I don't think so, but that's no excuse mum,” Lisa argued.

“No, it's not but I know she's not herself when she's not taken her medication,” Lisa's mum sighed. “how was she when you left Ianto's house?”

“She told him to get out of her sight when I suggested we come here for a while,” Lisa told her. “I hope she takes her pills and calms down or Ianto ... he stood up to her mum, stopped her slapping him a second time but if it came down to it, he wouldn't hurt her.”

“He's always welcome here love, you know that,” Lisa's mum replied, hugging her daughter and kissing her on the forehead. “if she hurts him again, I will call the police.”

“That could make things worse mum,” Lisa argued.

“How could life get any worse for that poor boy?” She asked her daughter.

“I ... I guess you're right,” Lisa shrugged.

“I am, now go upstairs and cheer the poor lad up,” Lisa's mum smiled at her.

“Thanks mum,” Lisa told her, kissing her mums cheek before heading out the room and up to her room where she found Ianto lying on her bed reading one of her magazines.

“Why do you read this trash?” Ianto asked, tossing the magazine down on her bedside cabinet.

“Brightens the day,” Lisa shrugged and then sat on the bed beside him.

“So, come on then, tell me all about the boy you bumped into last night?” Ianto asked.

“A man, not a boy and you have to tell me what you and Jack did after I left you last night,” Lisa replied with a grin.

Ianto immediately blushed a deep pink.

“Come on, tell me,” Lisa urged.

“We went for a walk, ended up on that waste ground behind the cinema,” Ianto told her.

“The one with the trees in one corner?” Lisa asked.

“Yep,” Ianto said simply, knowing his colour was deepening by the second.

“In the dark, what could you have possibly been doing in the dark?” Lisa asked with a grin.

“We kissed for a bit ...” Ianto trailed off, unsure he could tell her what followed.

“And then?” She asked. “come on,tell me Ianto.”

“Jack, he ... I came in his mouth,” Ianto mumbled shyly.

“He gave you a blow job?” Lisa exclaimed loudly.

“Shhhh!” Ianto hissed.

“Sorry, wow ... Jack really sucked you off?” Lisa asked, eyes wide as his admission.

Ianto nodded.

“Did he swallow?” Lisa continued.

“Lisa ...” Ianto mumbled again.

“You might as well tell me now,” Lisa pouted, folding her arms in front of her.

“Yes, yes, he swallowed,” Ianto admitted.

“He must have done that before then?” Lisa asked.

“I guess so,” Ianto told her, desperately wanting to change the subject but knowing she wouldn't until she thought she knew all the details.

“Did you ... you know, reciprocate?” Lisa asked, biting her bottom him in anticipation.

“No, I didn't even touch him,” Ianto replied. “Jack didn't push me to, he wanked himself off and then we had to run for the bus.”

“Did you see it then? His cock?” Lisa grinned.

“It was pitch dark Lisa and anyway, I've seen him naked in the showers at school,” Ianto sighed.

“Not quite the same though, is it, I mean, he's not ... excited in the school showers,” Lisa giggled. “it could be huge.”

“I wouldn't know!” Ianto huffed, not letting on that Jack wasn't lacking in that department even when flaccid and from what he'd felt when he'd spent the night at Jack's house he could guess that he was pretty well endowed when erect. “Your turn.”

“Nothing as exciting,” Lisa replied. “I ran into him when I got off the bus, literally and fell on my arse in a puddle.”

“You said man, how old is he?” Ianto asked her.

“He's tall, blonde, a police officer and nineteen,” Lisa replied. “and very cute.”

“A copper? Don't you think nineteens a bit old for you?” Ianto asked, a little concerned.

“No, I'll be sixteen in a month, three years gap is nothing,” Lisa shrugged.

“Your mother might not agree with that, but then you might never see him again,” Ianto told her.

“Oh I doubt that,” Lisa laughed.

“The poor man won't know what's hit him,” Ianto replied causing them both to burst into laughter, all thoughts of his mother forgotten for now.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Feeling his mobile vibrate in his pocket even before it rang Ianto pulled it out to answer, still laughing with Lisa as he answered Jack's call.

“Jack,” Ianto said simply when he answered the call.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I can't see you today,” Jack said, his voice full of his disappointment. “my parents have arranged for us to go and visit my uncle, he's just found out he's sick and I know they'd be upset if I told them I couldn't go.”

“I'm sorry,” Ianto replied, all the laughter gone from his own voice. “is it bad?”

“Cancer, lung cancer,” Jack sighed. “poor bloke never smoked in his life, how unfair is that?”

“Can they do anything for him?” Ianto asked.

“No, it's too late, all they can do is keep him comfortable until ...” Jack trailed off. “I'll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Bright and early,” Ianto assured him.

“Good, I better go, my parents are waiting for me,” Jack said reluctantly.

“Tomorrow then,” Ianto replied, feeling sorry for his boyfriend and his family.

“Yeah, bye,” Jack replied and then cut the call.

“What's wrong?” Lisa asked.

“Jack's uncle, they've just found out he's dying of lung cancer,” Ianto told her. “I was thinking of telling him about mam, but I can't put that on him as well.”

“Maybe it would be best if you kept it to yourself for a little longer,” Lisa agreed. “so you won't be seeing him today then?”

“Nope, they've all gone to visit him,” Ianto sighed.

“You've got it bad, haven't you?” Lisa asked, smiling.

“Don't be daft,” Ianto told her, batting the top of her arm lightly.

“I'm not, I see the way you look at him and that was one marathon snog the pair of you shared in the cinema last night,” Lisa told him. “I know you Ianto, there's no way you'd have let Jack suck you off in public last night of you didn't feel anything for him.”

“I do, I like him a lot!” Ianto protested.

“More than a lot I'd say,” Lisa chuckled. “but I can see I'm not got to get you to admit to that now, am I?”

“Nothing to admit to,” Ianto stated. “do you think ... should I go home and check on my mam?”

“No, she hurt you and not just physically, let her stew for a while,” Lisa replied. “you can come with me, I need to go out for a bit.”

“Go where?” Ianto asked, watching her pull her make-up bag out of a drawer and pull out various items.

“The police station, I need to see a policeman to report my mobile phone missing,” Lisa told him, applying her eye shadow carefully.

“I can see your phone from here Lisa,” Ianto said, pointing to it on her dressing table.

“PC Andy doesn't know that though, does he?” She grinned.

“You're going to lie to the police just so you can flirt with the cute copper?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

“Only a little white one,” Lisa shrugged. “he won't know the truth.”

“Do you really think he'll go out with you?” Ianto asked, watching her apply her lipstick before replying.

“I won't know unless I try, will I?” Lisa said, putting her make up away and spritzing herself with perfume. “but I do know if his partner hadn't come back when she did he would have kept flirting with me.”

“It doesn't mean he'll date you Lisa,” Ianto replied, not wanting his best friend to get her hopes up only to have them dashed.

“Only one way to find out,” Lisa told him, getting to her feet and pulling her t-shirt off over her head, not worried in the least that Ianto was sat there seeing her in her bra and then after rummaging around in her wardrobe she pulled out a red top and pulled it over her head.

“Better?” She asked Ianto.

“If you mean does it show more cleavage then yes,” Ianto frowned.

“Don't be such a prude Ianto,” Lisa laughed. “are you coming with me or not?”

“I think I better,” Ianto told her, climbing off her bed and reaching for his coat. “make sure you don't get into any trouble.”

“As if!” Lisa huffed and then giggled. “Lets go.”

Ianto followed Lisa down the stairs where she paused just long enough to call out to her mum that they were just popping out for a while and would be home in time for dinner, then left before she even had time to reply.

*~*~*

“Can I help you miss?” the desk Sargent asked the young woman stood before him.

“I need to speak to PC Davidson if that possible, please?” Lisa replied.

“And what would it be regarding?” He replied.

“He helped me the other night and I wanted to thank him properly, also I lost my mobile and I need to report that too,” Lisa told him, smiling sweetly while Ianto tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

“You're in luck, PC Davidson only works one Sunday and month and he's actually here,” the desk Sargent informed her. “who shall I say is here to see him and will he know your name?”

“Lisa, Lisa Hallet,” She replied. “Just tell him I'm the one who looked like a drowned rat when I ran into him last night.”

“I'll see if he's free,” he told her, disappearing through a door at the back of the small room he inhabited.

“I can't believe your going through with this,” Ianto hissed a whisper into his friends ear.

“I like him, I think he liked me,” Lisa shrugged. “I have to know if there is a spark between us.”

“If not, if he won't agree to a date will you drop it?” Ianto asked her.

“Maybe,” Lisa grinned, seeing the door open again and PC Davidson walk in behind the desk Sargent.

“Miss Hallet, is there something I can do for you?” Andy asked her politely, glancing briefly at Ianto before turning his attention back to Lisa.

“Can we talk alone?” Lisa asked, knowing full well that the other police officer was listening in.

“I'm still on my break, can I buy you a coffee next door?” Andy asked.

“Thanks, this is my best friend Ianto,” Lisa said, finally introducing them to each other. “you don't mind if he joins us, do you?”

“No, of course not,” Andy told her, leading them out of the police station and into the nearby coffee shop.

While Andy went to get their drinks Lisa and Ianto settled into the soft sofa's at the rear of the coffee shop to wait for him.

“Are you just going to ask him out?” Ianto asked her quietly.

“I'm just playing it by ear at the moment,” Lisa replied with a smile, watching Andy walk towards them with their drinks on a tray and depositing it on the small table before them.

“So, Lisa,” Andy began, taking his seat and picking up his own coffee from the tray. “I hear you've lost your mobile?”

“Yeah, last night, it must have been when I fell over,” Lisa told him. “I looked but I couldn't find it in the street.”

“I can take the details but to be honest with you the chances are that you'll never see it again,” Andy told her truthfully. “it's probably already been sold on to someone else.”

“Damn, I really like that phone,” Lisa grumbled. “mum will go mad at me for losing it, I hope I can convince her to get me a new one for my sixteenth birthday.”

Ianto took a sip of his coffee to hide the smile on his face at Lisa's weakly camouflaged reference to her being sixteen soon.

“I'm sure she'll understand,” Andy replied. “is there anything else I can help you with?”

“I just wanted to thank you again, for helping me to my feet,” Lisa said with a coy smile. “I must have looked like a drowned rat?”

“Not at all, the wet look was very becoming on you,” Andy told her. “not that you don't look good dry.”

“Would you go on a date with me?” Lisa burst out.

“We covered this last night, you're too young for me,” Andy told her.

“So, I'm old enough for you to flirt with but not old enough to take out, just once to see how we get on?” Lisa pouted.

“You're only fifteen, under age,” Andy stated.

“I'm sixteen on a month and believe me, I have no intention of doing anything I'm under age for on a first date,” Lisa told him indignantly. “I'm not that kind of girl!”

“I can't go out with a school girl, the lads at work ... I'll never live it down,” Andy sighed.

“They don't need to know,” Lisa insisted. “we can go to the movies, it's dark there, we can double date with Ianto and his boyfriend if that would make you more comfortable?”

“Boyfriend?” Andy asked, glancing over at the now blushing Ianto.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Lisa demanded.

“No, no, each to their own,” Andy assured her, raising is hand in front of him in submission.

“Good!” Lisa stated, smiling over at Ianto. “It's a date then?”

“Do Jack and I get a say in this?” Ianto asked her.

“No,” Lisa laughed. “Saturday okay?”

“I have Saturday off, so yes,” Andy told her resignedly.

“Ianto?” Lisa asked.

“I'll have to ask Jack before I can say yes,” Ianto told her. “he might have something else planned.”

“Great, that's arranged then,” Lisa grinned ignoring Ianto's huff of exasperation. “we'll meet at the cinema at seven, no idea what's on but we should be in time for something.”

“And not I have to get back to work, good to meet you Ianto,” Andy said, getting to his feet. “I'll see you both on Saturday, bye.”

“Bye,” Lisa said, more than a little enthusiastically, grinning all over her face, Ianto a lot more sedately.

“Thanks for dragging me into this,” Ianto told her. “I can't believe you have a date with him.”

“If you don't ask, you don't get,” Lisa laughed. “he is cute though, you have to admit it?”

“If you like blondes, I always preferred brunettes myself,” Ianto chuckled.

“Cheeky sod!” Lisa exclaimed, punching him lightly on the arm. “come on, lets get out of here. Dinner should be ready soon.”

“It's Sunday, full roast?” Ianto asked, following Lisa outside.

“What else?” Lisa replied, looping her arm through his as they walked to the bus stop.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Ianto arrived at school uncharacteristically early the next morning, after texting Lisa to let her know he'd see her at school and stood waiting by the front gate for Jack to arrive.

 

Spotting him walking up the read – no-one could miss that coat – Ianto ran down to meet him.

“Hows your uncle?” Ianto asked, desperately wanting to put the other boy into a comforting hug.

“He's doing okay at the moment, he has a bit of a cough and a little pain but that's all,” Jack replied. “they thought it was just a chest infection at first. But he's not got any worse since they diagnosed him and they hope it's a good sign. Mum's upset of course but she's being positive and is going to go and spend a few days with him.”

“You're staying home with your father?” Ianto asked hopefully.

“He's got to go to London for a few days for a meeting but my parents know they can leave me at home, it won't be the first time and I haven't burnt the place down yet!” Jack said, giving Ianto a weak smile.

“Are you close to your uncle?” Ianto asked as they walked across the grass towards the trees.

“I used to see a lot of him when I was little, he always used to bring me sweets when he visited but then he moved over here and I didn't see him again until we did the same,” Jack explained. “maybe fate brought us over here?”

“I'm not sure I believe in fate, but maybe,” Ianto shrugged, dumping his bag beside one of the trees and grabbing Jack's off his back to put down beside it. “whatever the reason, I'm just happy you're here.”

“That's the best thing about coming to school today,” Jack smiled, pulling Ianto into his arms in the seclusion of the trees and kissing him softly. “what did you do yesterday?”

“I spent it with Lisa, she dragged me to the police station so she could ask out a copper she's got a crush on,” Ianto told him. “they bumped into each other literally on Saturday night after she left us.”

“Did he agree, to go on a date with her?” Jack asked, knowing what Lisa was like when she got an idea in her head.

“Yep, about that,” Ianto replied. “it looks like we're going to the cinema on Saturday on a double date, she wasn't taking no for an answer, either from me or PC Andy, sorry.”

“I think I'd like to meet this PC Andy, how old is he?” Jack asked, his arms winding tightly around his boyfriends waist.

“Nineteen, I've told her he's too old for her and even Andy said the same but she's made her mind up,” Ianto shrugged. “he's cute if you like blondes.”

“You think he's cute?” Jack pouted.

“As I told Lisa, I prefer brunettes,” Ianto grinned.

“So, nineteen eh, that's ancient! Age knows no bounds when it comes to love,” Jack chuckled, changing the subject before Ianto accused him of jealousy.

“It's more infatuation at the moment,” Ianto grinned, pressing his lips to Jacks and stealing a tender kiss.

“I was wondering if you'd be able to stay at my house one night, while my parents are away?” Jack asked. “it'll be a school night I know but I don't want to be on my own every night, can you ask your mum?”

“It might be best if I tell her I'm staying at Lisa's,” Ianto replied, casting his eyes down so Jack didn't see the sadness in them, he'd tossed the 'sorry' note he'd found on the kitchen table that morning in the bin and had rushed out that morning without speaking to her.

“Has something happened, something you're not telling me?” Jack asked.

“Not really, I just got the impression she wouldn't be happy about me coming out of the closet,” Ianto replied quietly, hating that fact that he felt like he needed to lie to Jack. “I'm not ready for her to know yet.”

“Will Lisa be okay with that, it's not the first time you've asked her to cover for you?” Jack asked.

“She'll have to be or we won't be double dating with her,” Ianto grinned.

“Devious,” Jack chuckled. “I like the way you think, do you think she'll agree to tonight?”

“That desperate to get me alone are you?” Ianto asked as they bell sounded. “Wouldn't you rather another night when you're bored with being alone?”

“No, I haven't seen you since Saturday evening, I missed you yesterday,” Jack sighed, kissing him once more before they pulled apart to grab their bags and head into school.

*~*~*

“Is there any part of me that isn't covered in mud?” Jack asked as they headed back to the changing rooms after rugby.

“Nope, I'd pretty much say you've got a good covering,” Ianto laughed.

“How come all you've got is a smear on one cheek?” Jack grumbled.

“Because I didn't let myself get shoved into a muddy puddle,” Ianto grinned, pulling off his rugby top.

“Hey Jones, who have you the love bite?” One of his class mates called across the room. “you finally found yourself a girlfriend?”

“No-one you know,” Ianto retorted with a smirk.

“Go on, tell us her name?” He jeered back.

“Nope!” Ianto stated, blushing he finished undressing, grabbed his towel and headed into the showers after Jack.

“Maybe it's not a girl?” Someone else laughed.

Ianto ignored them and stood under one of the shower sprays, closing his eyes he let it cascade over him for a few moments before opening them and running his fingers though his hair to dislodge any mud that may have got into the strands.

Apart from Jack who was scrubbing at his skin to get off the caked on mud there was only one other boy in the shower, changing the angle of where he was standing slightly Ianto glanced up under his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

With the pretence of washing his body he couldn't help but notice the way the water slid down Jack's back and then over the curve of his arse before flowing down his legs to his feet.

It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of Jack's cock hanging flaccidly down that he realised his cock was beginning to take on a life of it's own, darting out of the water he grabbed his towel and headed back to where his clothes hung to dress.

*~*~*

“Are you sure you don't want me to come to your house with you?” Jack asked as the last bell of the day sounded loudly in their ears.

“It's okay, I'll just grab my stuff and meet you at yours,” Ianto told him. “no need for you to walk out of your way too.”

“I really don't mind,” Jack told him.

“I won't be long, you should go home and give that test Miss Sato gave you a look over,” Ianto told him. “she said it's only to give you an idea of the one she's planning for you I know but it could help.”

“Why did I have to pick a math whiz for a boyfriend?” Jack asked.

“Maybe it's that fate thing you mentioned?” Ianto laughed.

“You don't believe in fate!” Jack grumbled.

“I may have to change my mind,” Ianto grinned. “there's Lisa, I promised to walk her home after abandoning her this morning, I'll see you in about an hour.”

“Fine, mum left pizza's in the freezer, I'll bung them in the oven in a while so they'll be ready when you arrive,” Jack replied resignedly. “don't forget your pyjamas!”

“I won't,” Ianto promised, heading off arm in arm with Lisa towards home while Jack went in off in the other direction.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Lisa asked Ianto as they approached their homes.

“No, thanks. I'll just grab what I need and get out again,” Ianto told her. “hopefully mam will be asleep and I can just leave her a note saying that I'm staying at yours tonight.”

“What if she's awake?” Lisa asked, taking his hand in hers and pulling him to a stop.

“Then I'll just have to cross that bridge when it comes to it,” Ianto said a little sadly.

“If you need me, just call,” Lisa replied, squeezing his hand before letting it go again.

“I will,” Ianto promised and then walked up the path to his front door.

Letting himself in he could hear music coming from the living room, a small sigh of relief at the sounds of the 80's pop his mum favoured that told him she was in a good mood but he had no desire to speak to her.

Rushing up to his room Ianto dumped his school bag on his bed and sorted out what he needed to take to Jack's to do his homework and the books he needed for lessons the next day.

Once that was out of the way Ianto stripped off his coat and uniform, folded his trousers and blazer neatly, adding his tie and a clean shirt to the pile he placed them in another bag, remembering at the last moment to add clean underwear and his pyjamas as well.

After pulling on his jeans, a sweatshirt and his coat Ianto grabbed his bag and headed out of his room, he got halfway down the stairs before he noticed his mum stood at the bottom waiting for him.

“Don't I even get a hello?” She asked.

“Hello,” Ianto couldn't keep the snark out of his voice when he replied.

“How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?” She replied.

“Until I actually believe that you mean it,” Ianto said, walking very slowly down the remaining stairs. “you hit me again mam, in front of Lisa.”

“You bruised my wrist,” She retorted, holding it up to show the faded marks.

“If you hadn't been about to slap me again I wouldn't have had to stop you,” Ianto told her bluntly, now towering over her as he came to a halt on the bottom step. “we can't keep doing this mam, you have to see the doctor, maybe change your meds? Or even take them when you're meant to, that would probably help.”

“There's nothing wrong with me,” She argued, folding her arms under her chest.

“There is mam, that's why you need to take the pills,” Ianto sighed.

“You can't tell me what to do!” She stated angrily.

“That's it, I can't talk to you when you're like this,” Ianto said pushing past her. “I'm spending the night at Lisa's, she wants me to help her with one of her school projects.”

“Oh really,” She smirked. “Lisa's eh? So if I go over there later this evening you'll be there and not off at his house?”

“I don't know what you mean?” Ianto frowned innocently.

“His house, Jack was it?” She asked. “your so-called boyfriend?”

“He is my boyfriend mam and yes, if you want the truth that's where I'll be spending the night,” Ianto admitted. “Jack as a test to prepare for so we shall be studying.”

“Will his parents be there?” She asked her son, sensing the answer was no when he didn't reply instantly. “No? Do they know you're spending the night with their son?”

“Yes, they don't have any problem with their son being gay,” Ianto told her firmly.

“Do you honestly expect me to believe you'll be spending the night studying?” She smirked again. “boys of your age will shag anything if they get the chance, what makes you two any different?”

“We're both still virgins mam, we're not rushing into anything,” Ianto told her, feeling his blush creeping over his cheeks. “Jack won't push me into anything I'm not ready for.”

“Really? That sounds like a normal boy thing to say to me,” she replied. “I take it that means he's more experienced that you despite still being a virgin, if he's being honest with you about that?”

“I believe him and he's not given me any reason not to!” Ianto retorted.

“Yeah, right!” She snorted and then burst out laughing. “I bet he can't wait to get you into bed, have his way with you.”

“You know what? I don't have to listen to this,” Ianto told her, trying to keep his anger in check. “I'm leaving.”

“You're still under age Ianto, I could send the police after you,” she grinned. “is Jack sixteen yet? If he is I could have him prosecuted for having sex with a minor.”

“And I'll have you arrested for child abuse, I have a witness now” Ianto snapped. “you make my life any worse than it is and you'll regret it.”

With that Ianto stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him and ran away from his home and his mother as fast as he could towards Jack's, tears pouring down his cheeks with no idea that she was watching him from the living room window with her own tears streaming down her face.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Pizzas ready Jack had just turned the oven off but left them inside to keep warm when the sound of someone bashing so hard on the front door made him jump a little.

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Jack shouted out, running from the kitchen and through the house to the front door, the loud bashing on the wood continuing.

“Jack, let me in!” Ianto's voice came through the letterbox to him.

Unlocking the door and opening it Jack wasn't at all prepared for the state of the other boy on his door step.

Ianto was panting hard, trying to catch his breath and his hand clutched his side but what concerned Jack the post was the sight of his boyfriends red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“What the hell?” Jack asked, pulling Ianto in through the door and into a hug as he pushed it closed.

“Stitch ... stitch in my side,” Ianto panted, burying his head in Jack shoulder.

“Shhhh, just calm down and breathe,” Jack said softly, his hand rubbing comfortingly over the other boys back. “did you run all the way here?”

Ianto nodded against his shoulder.

“What's wrong, what happened?” Jack asked feeling Ianto's breathing beginning to settle down.

“I ... can I use your bathroom first?” Ianto asked, lifting his head to look at Jack.

“Sure, of course,” Jack told him, letting him go he watched Ianto head up the stairs for a few moments before following him.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he could hear the tap running behind the closed door in his en-suite bathroom and the small sounds of splashing water indicating that Ianto was washing his face.

When Ianto re-emerged a couple of minutes later apart from his hair being damp at the front he didn't seem any different than when he arrived, in fact he looked like he might burst into tears again at any second.

“Please tell me what's wrong?” Jack asked, patting the bed beside him.

“I had a fight with my mam, I lied when I said I hadn't told her about you,” Ianto admitted, looking down at his feet and feeling ashamed. “she called me a dirty little poof and after finding out about your uncle I felt I couldn't put all this on you too ... when I went home to collect my things for tonight I told her I was staying with you and she started on me again, I ran out on her.”

“Is this why you didn't want me to meet her?” Jack asked gently.

“Not at first, she's sick, she suffers from depression and doesn't take her medication properly,” Ianto explained. “when she's having a bad day she can be really nasty and I was scared you'd meet her when she was like that. That she'd scare you off and I'd lose you.”

“Nasty? Just verbally?” Jack asked with a frown. “Or is there something else you're not telling me?”

“Physically too, she hits me,” Ianto admitted, relief flooding through him now he had told Jack all his secrets. “never enough to leave marks but enough to hurt, usually she slaps me around the face.”

Jack reached over and tilted Ianto's head up. “You need to tell someone, get some help, for both of you.”

“I tried, I went to the doctor but he said he couldn't do anything unless my mam went to see him herself,” Ianto told him. “that he couldn't discuss her case with me, patient confidentiality, despite her being my mam.”

“Did you tell him that she hits you?” Jack asked.

“No, I don't want her to get into trouble, I just want her to be well,” Ianto replied, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks again. “she's still my mam and I love her despite it all.”

“Ianto, she needs serious help judging by what you've told me,” Jack said softly. “I'm not expert but it's not normal to treat a child how she's treating you, she could seriously hurt you next time.”

“I just can't Jack ... I can't report her,” Ianto told him. “I'd rather leave home first.”

“And fuck up your life? You have a good chance of doing well in your A Levels and going onto University, if you leave home you'll need to get a job to live and that'll be the end of everything,” Jack argued with him. “you can't let her ruin the rest of your life too, do you want to be stuck stacking shelves in a supermarket instead of working towards a degree?”

“I could take an Open University course,” Ianto retorted.

“That's not what you want to do though, is it?” Jack asked him.

“Nope,” Ianto replied simply.

“Then you need to do something to get her the help she needs,” Jack replied. “I don't want her hitting you any more than you do, does Lisa know about this?”

Ianto nodded. “ And her mother, the last time she slapped me was in front of Lisa yesterday.”

“Isn't Lisa's mum going to report her?” Jack frowned.

“I got the impression that if she finds out my mam's done it again she will.” Ianto told him.

“It could be too late by then,” Jack said, horrific images of her injuring Ianto badly running through his head.

“I need time to think about this, dobbing my own mam in to the authorities isn't something ...” Ianto trailed off.

“I can understand that, when you do decide I'll be with you all the way, okay?” Jack told him, kissing him briefly and softly.

“If ...” Ianto told him, looking his boyfriend straight in the eye. “if I decide.”

“It's your call,” Jack assured him.

“Thank you,” Ianto replied, letting Jack pull him into his arms.

“Are you hungry?” Jack asked, suddenly remembering the pizzas as his arms stroked over Ianto's back.

“Not really,” Ianto mumbled. “can we just stay here a while?”

“How about you take your coat off and we get a little more comfortable?” Jack suggested.

Ianto answered by pulling away and shrugging his coat off, standing up he moved to drape it over Jack's computer chair aware that Jack was watching his every move and then headed back towards Jack and the bed, climbing onto it and moving to near the middle to lay down with his head on a pillow.

With a smile Jack moved to lay beside him, putting an arm around his boyfriends shoulders as Ianto rested his head on his chest and kissed the top of it.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

When Jack heard the small snore come from his boyfriend he couldn't help but smile to himself, he knew that minutes after laying his head on his chest that Ianto had fallen asleep, emotionally exhausted, from the change in his breathing almost an hour earlier.

Desperately needing to pee Jack carefully eased himself away from Ianto's body and edged towards the edge of the bed, his feet sliding off the edge and onto the floor quietly he then eased himself upright and moved swiftly to the bathroom.

Intending to creep back to the bed and slide in beside the other boy again as if he'd never moved Jack was amused to find Ianto looking up at him sleepily from the bed.

“I woke and you'd gone,” Ianto mumbled, watching Jack through his eye lashes.

“Wetting the bed was never on my agenda this evening,” Jack chuckled softly, climbing back onto the bed. “I've never seen the appeal of water sports.”

“Water sports?” Ianto mumbled innocently as he rolled onto his side and slid an arm over Jack's chest.

“Some people like to be pee'd on, it turns them on,” Jack explained.

“Yuck!” Ianto exclaimed, pressing his lips to Jack's chin and then his lips.

“And messy,” Jack added before returning the kiss, opening his mouth to let Ianto's exploring tongue enter and taste him, the kiss deepening.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, breaking the kiss before it got too heated.

“Better than I was before I got here,” Ianto told him, now completely awake again. “I don't want to talk about it tonight.”

“If that's what you want, are you ready to eat?” Jack asked. “Although the pizza are probably cold now.”

“Not really, I need to ask you something,” Ianto replied. “Jack, what you did to me the other night, in the park, you've done that before haven't you?”

“Yeah ... look I haven't been completely honest with you because I was worried I'd scare you off,” Jack replied looking a little sheepish. “I am a virgin, in both senses of the word, I never lied about that but ... I've experienced a lot more than I told you, sexually, with my ex.”

“I kinda guessed that Saturday evening when you gave me a blow job,” Ianto told him with a shy smile. “I feel really bad that I wouldn't even touch you, after what you did for me.”

“There's plenty of time for that,” Jack shrugged.

“I think I'm just scared that I'll do something wrong,” Ianto admitted. “I'm a virgin in every sense of the word, unless you can count my right hand.”

Jack laughed out loud. “We all started there, believe me.”

Sliding his hand down Jack's chest he didn't stop until his hand cupped Jack's half erect cock through his jeans, pressing the flat of his palm against it and feeling it swell even more under his touch.

“I want to touch you,” Ianto stated, looking Jack straight in the eye.

“I'm not going to dissuade you but I don't want you to do something just because you think you should?” Jack replied.

I want to, there's no doubt in my mind,” Ianto told him, his hand moving back and forth slowly over the denim. “I want to undress you.”

Jack lay quietly as Ianto's hand moved to the button of his jeans and slipped it through the buttonhole, he could see the way the other boy chewed nervously on his bottom lip when he pulled his t-shirt free from the waist band and pushed it up his chest.

Ianto moved slightly so Jack could lift his shoulders off the mattress and then helped him pull it off over his head, dropping it on the floor beside him before they resumed their former positions.

Very slowly Ianto pulled down the zip of Jack's jeans, a small smile creeping into his lips at the sight of Jack's deep blue briefs beneath and the large bulge they concealed.

Lifting his hips off the bed Jack shoved at the waistband of his jeans with one hand, trying to push them downwards, taking the hint Ianto moved onto his knees beside him and pulled the jeans down to his ankles and then over his feet to drop off the end of the bed.

One by one he tugged off Jack's socks and dropped them where they fell before turning his attention to the only piece of clothing Jack still wore, his briefs.

Laying beside Jack again he ghosted his hand up Jack's thigh and over the fabric of his briefs, feeling the hardness of Jack's cock beneath, seeing the tip of the head poking out from about the elastic he hesitated.

“Do you want to stop?” Jack asked, begging silently in his head that Ianto wouldn't change his mind.

“Nope, no,” Ianto murmured, hooking his fingers into one side of the briefs and tugging them down a little.

Lifting his hips again Jack pushed at the other side of his briefs with his own hand, helping Ianto move them down over his hips, down to this thighs and exposing his cock completely.

Turning his head to claim Ianto's lips with his own he reached over for the hand Ianto had resting on his hip, lifting it he moved it over and then lowered it again, pressing the palm of his boyfriends hand against his cock.

Feeling Ianto freeze for a second Jack held his breath, releasing it when Ianto's hand curled around his cock, then resumed kissing him deeply for a minute or two before breaking it to grin at him.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto smirked, blushing a little, his hand moving back and forth slowly, turning his head to look at his own hand wrapped around his boyfriends cock. “does that feel good?”

“Oh yeah ...” Jack sighed. “touch me as if you were touching yourself, explore.”

Loosening his grip Ianto moved his hand downwards, letting his fingertips trail down to the hairs at the root, moving through them to stroke over Jack's balls.

Closing his eyes Jack couldn't stop the small moan of pleasure that escaped his lips, it was so long since anyone else had touched him intimately and his body was responding avidly.

Without even thinking about his Jack parted his legs slightly, as far as the briefs still around his legs, just above knees would allow, giving Ianto easier access to his balls and gasping loudly when Ianto cupped them and rolled them in his hand.

“Ianto ...” The words slipped from his lips like an escaped breath. “please.”

“Like this?” Ianto asked, his voice no more than a whisper, his hand leaving Jack's balls and his fingers moving very slowly up the full length of his boyfriends cock, moving briefly over the sensitive head and then curling around it tightly again.

“Yeah ... on yeah ...” Jack told him breathlessly. “like that.”

Ianto couldn't help but watch the way his hand moved as he worked Jack's cock, he had to admit to himself that it felt right, all of it, the weight and feel of Jack's rock hard cock in his hand as he pleasured him.

“Ianto, oh god Ianto ... shit ... faster ...” Jack mumbled breaking his lovers concentration.

Ianto spend up his hand, working it faster and faster he pumped Jack's cock, the other boys hips canting off the mattress, his breath coming in short pants he turn his head to look at Jack.

Jack's eyes were tightly closed and his mouth open as he gasped in excitement, one arm flung up above his head and the other beside him, the top of the duvet clenched tightly in his hand.

“You're gorgeous,” Ianto murmured in Jack's ear before kissing him hard, his tongue sliding straight into his lovers willing mouth while his hand moved even faster.

Ianto could feel Jack's cock swelling even more in his hand, the little tell-tale pulsations in his lovers cock seconds before Jack gasped into his mouth.

Jack's body tensed for a fraction of a second, ecstasy flooding through his body he came, coating Ianto's hand and his own chest in streams of white, warm come.

Breaking the kiss panting Jack's head flopped back onto the pillows, eyes still closed while he tried to get his breathing under control he felt Ianto let go of his cock and still beside him.

“Sticky?” Jack asked, opening one eye, seeing Ianto examining the come on his hand and smiling at him. “There's some tissues on the bedside table.”

Pushing himself up into a sitting position Ianto pulled out a wad of tissues and cleaned up his hand, then grabbed more and cleaned up Jack's torso.

“You didn't have to do that,” Jack told him, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I wanted to,” Ianto told him.

“That was great,” Jack grinned at Ianto before reaching up, grabbing the other boy and flipping him down on his back. “now it's your turn.”

“What are you going to do?” Ianto asked, not daring to tell him he'd love another blow job.

“Do you trust me?” Jack asked him.

Ianto nodded. “Yep.”

“Then just enjoy,” Jack smiled. “but you seem a little overdressed, we need to take care of that first.”

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

“You're so beautiful when you blush,” Jack told Ianto after dragging his t-shirt off over his head.

“Boys aren't beautiful Jack, they're handsome or gorgeous or maybe even dashing but never beautiful,” Ianto replied, lifting his hips so Jack could pull down his jeans.

“Then you break the mould Ianto Jones, because you are truly beautiful,” Jack stated, dumping his boyfriends jeans on the floor with his own and then removing his socks. “never let anyone tell you any different.”

“You're mad!” Ianto chuckled, knowing his blush was deepening as Jack removed his final item of clothing to expose every inch of his body.

“Quite possibly,” Jack said in agreement, taking a moment to remove his own briefs which were still tangled around one of his ankles. “mad about you.”

“I'm feeling rather exposed here,” Ianto said a little nervously when Jack knelt beside him and swept his eyes over every inch of his boyfriends body.

“I'm just admiring your body, your pale skin and that smattering of hairs beginning to sprout across you chest,” Jack smiled, reaching out to stroke his fingers through them. “so soft and tantalizing, I think I could look at you all day.”

“Just look?” Ianto asked a little coyly.

“Well, maybe not,” Jack grinned, his fingers moving to one of Ianto's nipples, brushing the pad of his thumb over it and feeling it harden beneath his touch. “does that feel good?”

“Aha,” Ianto mumbled.

“I'm going to drive you to the edge using my hands and tongue, there's more to being turned on that just touching your cock,” Jack told him. “I won't do anything you don't want me too, if you tell me to stop I will, OK?”

“You won't try and ... you know?” Ianto asked, feeling embarrassed to even ask what he wanted to.

“Fuck you? No, as I told you, I've not done that before and we both need to be ready before we decide we want go all the way,” Jack replied softly, his fingers still teasing the hard nub of Ianto's nipple.

“Okay,” Ianto told him, watching Jack lower his head and swipe his tongue over his erect nipple, eyes fluttering closed as a soft moan escaped his lips. “Mmmm.”

Jack smiled at his lover before using his tongue to tease the hard nub once more, swiping the flat of it over again and then using the tip causing Ianto's back to arch off the bed a little, his hand grasping at Jack's back.

Sucking the nipple into his mouth Jack grazed over it with his teeth, trying hard to concentrate on what he was doing while Ianto writhed and moaned beneath him, his hand moving to the other nipple, fingers teasing the neglected nub.

“Jack ... oh shit ...” Ianto mumbled, spikes of pure pleasure shooting through his body and straight down to his groin. “I ... oh god ... Ja ...”

Ianto gasped out loud, his back arching off the bed completely, unable to stop himself he came hard, his come spurting across his belly.

“Fuck!” Ianto groaned, dropping back down flat on the bed, his face glowing bright red in embarrassment. “Sorry!”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Jack asked with a smile. “Open your eyes Ianto, please?”

Ianto opened his eyes slowly to find himself looking Jack straight in the eye.

“I ... no self control,” Ianto mumbled.

“Ianto it's not a problem, not in the least,” Jack told him with a small chuckle. “in fact all you've done is boost my own ego, that I managed to get you off just by playing with your nipples.”

“It did feel good,” Ianto admitted. “but I didn't want to come so soon.”

“We have all night Ianto, do you think I'm going to stop just because you've come?”

“You're not?” The other boy asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of more.

“No, I have so much more exploring to do,” Jack grinned then drew his fingers across Ianto's belly to scoop up some of his come and then raised them to his mouth to suck on. “you look and taste too delicious for me to stop now, you will come again.”

“Do I ... does it really taste ... delicious?” Ianto asked curiously, remembering the slight taste he got from Jack's kiss after coming in his mouth a few days earlier.

Jack ran another finger through the spilt come and lifted it to Ianto's mouth, smearing it on his lips.

“Taste for yourself,” Jack told him.

Jack watched as Ianto's tongue slid out slowly to lick his lips, watching the expression on the other boys face as he tasted his own essence.

“Well?” Jack asked.

“Salty, a little strange tasting but not unpleasant,” Ianto told him thoughtfully making Jack laugh.

Dipping his head down Jack lapped up the remaining come from Ianto's body, not missing a single drop and then pressed his lips to his lovers lips and kissed him hard.

Ianto thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth, tasting himself within his boyfriends mouth and feeling his own cock beginning to harden again in response, the kiss only breaking when they had to part for air panting.

Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's and looked into his eyes with a smile.

“I need you to roll over onto your front,” Jack told the other boy, shifting his position.

Ianto did so without question, he had no idea what Jack was planning to do next but he wanted to find out.

Jack watched Ianto settle on his belly, his arms reaching up in front of him with his hands buried under the pillow and then slid a hand between his boyfriends thighs, parting them enough to move one of his legs between them and rested his weight on his hands either side of his body.

Feeling Jack's lips on the back of his neck Ianto let himself relax completely, his eyes closed as he felt Jack place little butterfly kisses to the top of his spine, slowly moved lower and lower.

By the time Jack's mouth reached the middle of his back Ianto was canting his hips, they moved back and forth by barely an inch but he was desperate for some friction on his now rock hard again cock.

Jack's lips continued their descent, moving lower and lower down his lovers back until he reached the spot just above his buttocks then left a trail of sloppy wet kisses over to the right side of Ianto's hip before sucking hard to leave a purple mark.

“Jack ...” The name came from Ianto's lips as a whisper he could barely hear.

Jack stretched his legs out backwards, lowering his body so that his cock was pressed to Ianto's thigh and rutted slowly against him while his mouth retraced it's path across his boyfriends body to the other hip to add a matching love bite.

Ianto moved in sync with Jack, thrusting his cock into the duvet while Jack's cock pressed hard into the back of his thigh, wanting desperately to come again on one hand and wanting the feelings to go on forever on the other, feeling a little disappointed when Jack lifted himself off his body.

“Jack?” Ianto grumbled, not moving his position, his hips still canting against the bed.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Jack assured him, nudging Ianto's legs further apart so he could kneel between them and placing his hands on his lovers hips. “The exact opposite in fact.”

Sitting back on his ankles Jack ran his hands down over Ianto's buttocks, stroking them softly over them at first and then kneading them with his hands before using them to part his lovers buttocks and gaze on the tight ring of muscle hidden within.

Feeling very exposed and wondering what Jack was going to do next Ianto buried his face in the pillow, letting out a loud gasp when he felt one of Jack's fingers teasing his balls and then trail along the crack of his arse, an even louder one along with an expletive when he felt it ghost over his hole.

“Shit!” Ianto groaned.

“Feel good?” Jack asked, his finger circling the small, circular hole to his lovers body.

Ianto nodded into the pillow.

Jack drew his finger over Ianto's hole again, this time adding a little more pressure and feeling it quiver beneath his touch, loving the way Ianto's hips canted up to meet it.

“Jack ... oh wow ... oh god ...” Ianto mumbled into the pillow while Jack's finger teased the most intimate part of his body, wanting more but scared to ask for it, the need to come building in his belly again.

“Not yet, don't come yet,” Jack told him, dipping his head lower. “hold on just a little longer, I promise it'll be worth it.”

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Ianto was about to ask Jack what he was going to do but all his train of thought exited his head when he felt something warm and wet sliding along the length of the crack of his arse and realised it was his boyfriends tongue.

All he could do was let out little incoherent moans and mumbles, the sensations flooding through his body at the feel of Jack's tongue reaching the base of his spine and then making it's way back to his balls again sending his senses into overdrive.

Eyes wide open and fixed on the entrance to his boyfriends body Jack flicked his tongue over Ianto's balls, watching the tight ring of muscle flex and tighten in anticipation of what might come.

Slowly and teasingly Jack's tongue moved away from Ianto's balls, feeling his shudder under it's touch as it slid over his perineum and paused just millimetres from his lovers hole.

“Jack ...” Ianto moaned softly, thrusting his arse backwards onto the other boys tongue.

Moving his tongue forward a fraction of an inch Jack probed his lovers hole with the tip of his tongue feeling it tighten and then release under his touch while Ianto groaned loudly in pleasure.

“I bet you never even considered something could feel that good, did you?” Jack asked, pausing his ministrations for a moment or two.

Ianto could do nothing but shake his head from side to side in the negative.

“Try not to come,” Jack added, then dipped his head again.

Ianto's hands clutched the sheets under the pillows tightly in his fists, it was taking every ounce of his self control to not grind his cock into the bed knowing that if he did he would come instantly.

The feel of Jack's tongue flicking over his hole was sending him into heights he could never have imagined and then he felt the warm, wet tip delve inside he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Jack ... fuck ... Jack ... I need to come ... please Jack,” Ianto pleaded in-between gasps. “shit ... can't last ...”

Pulling his tongue from his boyfriends arse Jack moved quickly and rolled Ianto over onto his back, moving back between his legs he lay forwards to press their cocks together between their bodies.

Ianto arm's and legs moved to wrap around him, pulling them tightly together, their mouths locking as they moved as one, thrusting against each other while they kissed desperately.

Ianto came first, his come spilling out between their bodies, gasping and groaning into his lovers mouth followed seconds after by Jack, his essence mingling with his boyfriends, warm on their skin.

They kept kissing through the aftershocks, their bodies still moving but slowing down until they came to a sated stop, neither of them making any attempt to move away from the other and their kisses becoming soft and tender.

“Jack,” Ianto said softly through his bruised lips when they finally pulled themselves apart some while later.

“Mmmm?” Jack mumbled in reply, spooning against his boyfriends side.

“I think I'm hungry now,” Ianto said with a serious tone to his voice.

“What?” Jack asked, feeling a little upset that that was all he had to say after what they had just done and pushed himself up onto one elbow, looking at Ianto he found the other boy grinning at him.

“You bastard,” Jack grumbled, breaking into a smile.

“Sorry, thank you, for this evening,” Ianto said quietly. “it was amazing, I never dreamed ...”

“Sex isn't just about fucking,” Jack replied. “we may not have been together long, my last boyfriend and I but we did a lot of ... sorry, I'm sure you don't want me talking about another boy.”

“It's fine, it was a long time ago Jack and I really should be thanking him,” Ianto grinned.

Jack smiled at him. “Sex is about pleasure, having the best possible time and revelling in each others bodies.”

“What you did, with your tongue ... I would never have even ... it felt ...” Ianto trailed off unable to verbalise his exact thoughts.

“I know,” Jack grinned.

“I have so much to learn,” Ianto sighed.

“There's no hurry, we have all the time in the world,” Jack said with a small shrug.

“I wish I could just stay here forever, in your bed with you,” Ianto said a little sadly, the thought of having to go back home to his mother again the next day creeping into his mind.

“Hey, don't be sad,” Jack said softly, brushing away a stray tear that escaped Ianto's left eye. “you can stay here anytime, anytime!”

Ianto gave him a weak smile. “Right, lets not let my mam ruin this evening, how about we clean up, eat and then come back to bed?”

“You want more?” Jack grinned.

“Is it possible to be addicted to another person because at the moment I feel like I can't get enough of you?” Ianto asked, the sadness leaving his face again.

“No idea, but it seems like a great addiction to me,” Jack chuckled softly. “use my shower, I'll use the one down the hall.”

“Did you mention pizza earlier?” Ianto asked, his belly rumbling as if to prove a point.

“I'll turn the oven back on to warm it through,” Jack laughed, stroking a hand over his lovers belly. “gotta keep your strength up.”

“Great, I'm starving,” Ianto grinned. “but you don't need to shower down the hall, we could share?”

“Ianto Jones, are you propositioning me?” Jack asked, his hand flying to cover his mouth in mock horror.

“You see what you're doing to me?” Ianto grinned.

“Oh I'm so not complaining!” Jack exclaimed. “start the shower, I'll be back in a minute.”

With that Jack pressed a quick kiss to Ianto's lips and then moved quickly off the bed, running from the room butt naked and down the stairs.

With a huge grin and a new found confidence Ianto headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower to heat up, while it was doing so he moved over to the sink and placed his hands on the edge, looking at himself in the mirror on the wall above.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

“I just wanted to see for myself just how happy you've made me,” Ianto told him, turning in his arms to kiss him tenderly. “come on, lets make use of the shower.”

“No arguments from me there,” Jack replied, letting Ianto lead him under the cascading water.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

They showered quickly, only wasting a few minutes here and there to steal kisses, Jack hopping out first to make sure the pizzas weren't burning and dressing in just a pair on pyjama bottoms he ran downstairs.

 

Ianto took a few minutes longer, loving the way the hot water of Jack's powerful shower felt like it was massaging all his muscles before reluctantly turning the water off, drying himself quickly he dressed in the same attire as his boyfriend and headed down to find him.

He found Jack in the living room, there was two large plates piled with slices of pizza on the coffee table along with two bottles of water, paper napkins and two smaller plates.

Jack was sat on the sofa holding the DVD remote in his hand and the frozen image of the movie titles he had chosen on the TV screen.

“Die Hard? Good choice,” Ianto said, flopping down on the sofa beside him and reaching for pizza.

“Glad you agree,” Jack grinned, watching a Ianto piled three pieces of pizza onto a plate and then sat back to take a huge bite out of the first slice. “ready?”

“Yep,” Ianto told him, mumbled through his mouthful of food.

Jack hit the play button and then reached for his own food, by the time the movie was half way through the pizza was eaten and they were sat curled against each other, totally engrossed in the movie.

When the credits began to roll up the screen at the end of the movie Ianto stretched out his limbs, stifling a yawn he reached for a slice of the now cold pizza while Jack turned the DVD player off, the image now on the screen drawing their complete attention.

“What?” Ianto uttered, slice of pizza in his hand hovering inches from his lips at the sight of the two men, one obviously young and blonde, the other dark and much older kissing on the screen.

Jack pressed the 'I' button on the Sky remote and they both read the information it provided informing them it was the first episode of an American version of a UK programme called 'Queer As Folk'.

“He's hot,” Jack murmured, not stating which character he was referring to.

“Mmmm,” Ianto agreed, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“And young, our age,” Jack continued.

“I can't believe I'm seeing this on TV,” Ianto said, putting the slice of pizza down and moving closer to Jack again, his eyes widening as the older characters began to strip. “surely they're not going to show them shagging on screen?”

Standing completely naked in front of the young blonde the dark haired man spread his arms out wide and asked him a string of questions.

“So, are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?”

Stripping off his jacket and tossing it to the floor the younger man walked towards the other slowly, eyes flicking over his naked form and kissed him in reply.

“Shit ...” Ianto murmured watching the men snog hard on screen.

“Yeah ...” Jack agreed, followed by them both moaning with some disappointment when the scene changed to two other men.

“Maybe not,” Jack pouted a little, which turned into a small smile when the scene cut back to the other two again and the older man sat straddled over the blondes naked body on a bed.

“I ...” Jack began.

“Shhh!” Ianto hushed him.

They listed to the dialogue on the screen, the older man asking the younger what he liked to do in bed, asking him if he liked to rim and the blonde saying yes and then having to ask what he meant as they phone rang.

“He came, he came!” Ianto exclaimed. “I've never seen anything like this on TV before.”

“Want to keep watching?” Jack asked, his hand creeping onto Ianto's thigh, both of them annoyed when the scene changed again.

“Do you?” Ianto asked him.

Jack nodded.

“Okay,” Ianto agreed, discovering the blonde was their age and the other man was in his late twenties.

Over the next ten minutes or so they found out that older man was called Brian and the younger Justin , when it got to a scene where Brian was trailing his tongue between Justin's arse cheeks Ianto chewed a little on his lip, his mind filling with the memory of Jack doing the same thing to him earlier and finding himself more and more aroused.

Both of them became completely silent as they watched Justin slip a condom on Brian's cock, followed by the blonde complaining that it hurt as the older man entered him for the first time, taking his virginity.

Hearing Justin moaning in what appeared to be both pleasure and pain while Brian fucked him, Jack drew his feet up onto the edge of the sofa and wrapped his arms around them, hugging himself tightly.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Ianto asked, seeing the strange look on his boyfriends face.

“Fine,” Jack mumbled.

“Something's wrong, talk to me,” Ianto urged.

“It's going to hurt,” Jack said bluntly.

“Yep, I guess so but it looks like Justin's enjoying it, he's not screaming in pain and telling him to stop,” Ianto said softly, not used to seeing Jack like this.

“But what if it always hurts?” Jack asked, turning his face away from the screen when the scene ended and turning off the TV with the remote. “What if I hurt you?”

“Are you scared, of ... penetration?” Ianto asked, feeling himself blush at the question as he asked it.

“I ... yeah,” Jack admitted. “it's why my ex and I never went all the way, I was terrified that he would hurt, aren't you?”

“A little, but not enough for it to stop me wanting to, when I feel ready,” Ianto replied. “and when we do we can take it slowly, I read on-line that you need to be prepared first, to minimise the pain.”

“You've googled it?” Jack looked at him a little shocked.

“I wanted to know everything I could,” Ianto said, reaching up to cup Jack's cheek with his hand, stroking his thumb over the skin softly.

“Prepared in what way?” Jack asked curiously.

“Lubrication, lots of lubrication and using our fingers first,” Ianto said, knowing his face was now glowing bright red. “you've never researched it?”

“No,” Jack said, shaking his head slowly from side to side. “it seems that ... damn ... I think I've been in denial, that if I never thought about it ...”

“I've been thinking, it's my sixteenth birthday in just under two weeks and I know what I want,” Ianto said quietly, pressing his lips to Jack's softly before continuing. “I want you, I want you to make love to me.”

“Oh I don't know, what if it all goes wrong, it could be the worst birthday present ever!” Jack exclaimed.

“I don't think it will,” Ianto told him smiling. “I really want this Jack.”

“But ...” Jack began.

“No buts, if it doesn't happen, it doesn't matter, we can try again anytime,” Ianto assured him.

“Okay,” Jack said quietly, giving his boyfriend a nervous smile.

“That's settled then,” Ianto said, his hand dropping from Jack's face he grasped the other boys hand and kissed him again. “Come on, I have homework to do and you need to go over that maths test Miss Sato gave you.”

“Talk about changing the subject!” Jack half huffed, half chuckled.

“We can go to bed afterwards,” Ianto told him, getting to his feet and dragging Jack up with him.

“Now that's the kind of incentive I can work with,” Jack laughed, letting Ianto lead him back up to his bedroom and trying to put the scene from the TV out of his mind.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Ianto woke early the next morning to a sharp pain in his thigh, bleary eyed he slid his hand down to the limb and grabbed the offending item which stopped the pain almost instantly.

Wondering just how a pen had ended up in the bed, let alone stabbing him in the leg Ianto glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table behind Jack, moaning when it informed him that it would be going off in around twenty minutes.

A glance around the room in the dim light filtering through the curtains brought back the memories of the evening before, they had both lounged in Jack's bed while he did his homework and Jack studied the test he'd been given.

They had barely managed an hour of studying when he himself had let out a loud yawn, making Jack laugh and then yawned himself.

Ten minutes later, once Jack realised that Ianto had finished him homework, he found himself being pinned to the bed by his boyfriend, lips crushing to his and with all cares about his homework being crushed beneath them gone.

Ianto could remember well the kisses and caresses they had shared but nothing else, but he reasoned, they must have both just fallen asleep in each others arms and as he hadn't tided away his pens that's how he came to being stabbed by one now.

Pushing himself up on his elbows Ianto could see his books, pencil case and it's contents scattered across the floor where they had fallen, luckily it looked like his homework hadn't sustained any damage.

With a small sigh he turned his attention to the boy lying beside him, watching him sleep flat on his back and a smile on his lips.

Wondering what Jack was dreaming about Ianto shuffled across the mattress closer to his boyfriend, stroking his hand slowly down his smooth chest until he reached the elastic of Jack's pyjama bottoms.

A surge of confidence flooding through him suddenly Ianto dipped his head down to kiss Jack softly on the lips, only lingering briefly before kissing him on the side of the neck making Jack moan softly in his sleep.

Lifting the edge of the duvet Ianto peeked beneath and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the bulge in the front of his boyfriends pyjamas and before he could change his mind he slid further under the duvet.

Reaching over Ianto pressed his hand lightly over Jack's cock through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms, feeling the hardness against the palm of his hand he stroked his hand over it's full length, pausing and holding his breath when a small moan escaped Jack's lips.

He released it again when Jack let out a little snore and with a small chuckle he bent his head down and pressed an open mouth kiss to the head of Jack's cock through the fabric, feeling it twitch and react to his touch.

“Ianto?” Jack mumbled his name sleepily.

Lifting the duvet and knowing he was turning pink in the face Ianto looked out to see Jack peering down at him through his lashes.

“You're awake,” Ianto said, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah,” Jack said with a smile. “I hope that doesn't mean you're going to stop whatever it was you were about to do?”

“I'm feeling nervous now, that I'll do something you won't like,” Ianto replied.

“Believe me, that'll be an achievement!” Jack chuckled softly, pushing the duvet down off them and onto the floor. “I'm going to just lie back and enjoy the view.”

“Really?” Ianto asked, finding his hand resting over Jack's cock again.

Jack nodded. “Do whatever you think I'll like, make me come.”

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes for a moment as he made his decision, pushing himself onto his knees he grasped Jack's pyjama bottoms on either side of his waist.

“Then we'll need to get rid of these,” Ianto told him. “lift your arse!”

Jack hips canted upwards off the mattress and Ianto yanked them down to his ankles in one swift move, pulling them off over his feet he dumped them on the floor, followed by his own and moved to place one knee between Jack's legs.

After turning off the alarm clock Jack elevated himself up slightly on his elbows Jack watched the other boy take his cock in his hands and stroke it slowly, then dip his head down to take a small taste of the tip of his cock with the point of his tongue making Jack moan softly.

Sliding his knees backwards down the bed until he was straddling Jack's leg Ianto moved his mouth lower, his hand still on Jack's cock he licked at the smooth skin just behind his boyfriends balls, the small sounds of pleasure Jack was emitting urging him on.

Jack let out a loud moan when he felt the warm, wet heat of Ianto's mouth surround one of his balls, his eyes closing his head dropped back down onto the pillow, one hand moving to his own nipple and stroking over it with the pad of his thumb.

Ianto sucked on the ball in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue for a minute or so before releasing it and moving onto the other, giving it the same treatment, all the while with Jack's moans and gasps assailing his ears.

“Oh god ... yeah ... Ianto ... oh shit ... mmmm,” Jack rambled softly, silently begging in his head to Ianto to use his mouth on his cock.

Loosening his grip on Jack's cock, he let Jack's ball slip from his mouth, his tongue tracing a trail along the full length of his boyfriends cock, using the tip of it to delve into the end and taste him properly for the first time.

Savouring the taste of his lover Ianto's hand curled around the base of his cock again, stroking it firmly, his lips engulfing the head while his tongue laved over it.

Jack's hand moved from his nipple to tangle in Ianto's hair, tugging on the short brown strands, urging him on while his other hand gripped the duvet tightly in his fingers.

“So close ...” Jack panted, barely aware that Ianto was rubbing his cock against his leg. “don't stop ... please don't stop.”

Ianto pressed his body closer to Jack's leg, giving himself some friction to his neglected cock, his mouth moving a little lower to cover more of it's length with the thought going through his head of whether he was ready for Jack to come in his mouth.

Thrusting harder and harder against Jack's limb Ianto began to suck in earnest, his hand moving faster and faster beneath it as he made his decision, feeling the other boys cock swell even more in his mouth he heard Jack shout out his warning.

“Gonna come ...”

Ianto kept sucking, seconds later Jack's come shot warm into his mouth and down his throat causing Ianto to swallow convulsively, not stopping until he felt Jack's cock go limp.

Letting it slip from between his lips Ianto shifted quickly upwards, grinding his cock against Jack's hip and kissing his hard, thrusting his tongue straight into his boyfriends mouth to share his taste.

Jack grasped Ianto's hips, pulling him closer as Ianto broke the kiss to gasp for air combined with a yell of his lover name as his essence spurted between their bodies and collapsed onto Jack's chest.

“That was amazing,” Jack murmured, fingers stroking through his boyfriends hair.

“Really?” Ianto asked without looking up.

“You made me come, didn't you? I'd say that was a good indication that I enjoyed it,” Jack said with a small chuckle.

Ianto tilted his head up and rested his chin on Jack's chest, looking him in the eye.

“You taste delicious,” Ianto told him with a grin, not caring that he was blushing furiously.

“You've made a mess,” Jack laughed, feeling the come between them cooling.

“We should clean up and get ready for school,” Ianto said with a sigh.

“Ianto, what you said last night, about wanting me to make love to you on your birthday,” Jack asked, suddenly becoming more serious. “did you mean it?”

“Yep, it's the only present I want,” Ianto told him.

“Then I think we should make an evening of it, go out for a meal and then maybe stay in a hotel for the night?” Jack suggested. “I know my parents wouldn't mind, my father has connections, he could get us a room somewhere nice for next to nothing.”

“He'd do that for us? Knowing that we would be spending the night together?” Ianto asked.

“My parents aren't daft Ianto, they know full well that I'd have you over to stay while they were both away,” Jack replied. “my mothers already given me the 'don't rush the innocent boy' speech.”

“Fuck!” Ianto grumbled, burying his face in Jack's chest.

“Ianto, my parents accept who I am, they don't judge,” Jack told him softly, knowing how Ianto's mother had reacted.

“I wish my mam could see things that way,” Ianto said, pulling a face when he heard his mobile ring from within his coat pocket. “that'll be Lisa, she's probably making sure we haven't slept in.”

“You should answer it then while I have the first shower,” Jack said as Ianto moved off his body and walked across the room naked to find it.

“Sure,” Ianto replied, fishing it out of a pocket and answering the call. “Hi Lisa, don't worry, we're awake and getting ready for school.”

“Ianto, you have to come home now!” Lisa exclaimed. “It's your mother.”

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

“What's she done?” Ianto asked, frantically searching his bag for clean underwear.

“I was woken up by an ambulance siren a little while ago and when it stopped nearby I got up to look out the window,” Lisa explained. “it was outside you house so I threw some clothes on and ran over with my mum, there was two paramedics leading her out.”

“So she walked out she wasn't injured?” Ianto asked, sitting down on the edge of Jack's bed, sock and briefs in his hand.

“No, but we overheard what she said to them,” Lisa replied. “she handed them a small bottle and said that she'd only taken them ten minutes earlier, Ianto I think she took an overdose.”

Ianto didn't reply, just sat on the edge of the bed feeling stunned.

“Ianto? Ianto, are you still there?” Lisa asked. “you can come here if you want, my mum said she'll take you to the hospital.”

“This is all my fault,” Ianto told her, his voice barely more than a whisper. “if I hadn't told her I was gay, that I was spending the night with Jack ...”

“Listen to me Ianto Jones,” Lisa told him sternly. “this is not your fault, your mum is ill and this only proves it even more, maybe now she'll get the help she needs!”

“What's wrong?” Jack asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and seeing the upset in his lovers eyes.

“It's my mam ... she's ...” Ianto trailed off and handed the phone to Jack, leaving him to go and shower, tears pricking at his eyelids.

“Hello?” Jack said into the phone.

“Jack, it's Lisa,” she replied and the explained what she had told told Ianto.

“Do you have any idea what it was that she took?” Jack asked her, tossing his towel on the bed and taking a pair of briefs from his underwear drawer.

“No, I couldn't see what was on the bottle from where we were,” Lisa sighed. “she could have taken anything.”

“Shit, look he's gone in the bathroom, I can hear the shower running,” Jack replied. “I'll get him to your house, just give me the address and I'll call a taxi.”

“My mum's already phoned the school and explained the situation, told them that neither Ianto or I will be in,” Lisa told him. “would you like to let them know you won't be attending classes today as well?”

“If she doesn't mind,” Jack replied. “I think he's going to need everyone who cares about him with him today.”

“We'll be waiting for you and Jack, you need to know that he's already blaming himself for this,” Lisa warned him. “he thinks she's done it because he came out as gay.”

“I should have guessed as much, I should go and check on him,” Jack told her. “I'll text you when we're in the taxi.”

“Okay, see you soon bye,” Lisa said.

“Bye,” Jack echoed and cut the call, dropping the phone onto the bed he moved to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

“Ianto? Can I come in?” Jack asked, opening the door without waiting for a response and finding his boyfriend sat in the bottom of the shower cubicle with his arms wrapped around his knees with his head resting upon them, his sobs loud over the sound of the water crashing down on him.

Jack reached out and turned off the water and then crouched down outside the cubicle and reached out to touch the other boys arm.

“Ianto, come on, lets get you dry before you freeze,” Jack said quietly.

Ianto just shook his head in the negative.

“You can't blame yourself for what your mothers done, she's ill, she could have done this anytime,” Jack told him rationally. “it's just a coincidence that she did it this morning.”

“Is it? Is it though?” Ianto mumbled into his arms, his voice hitching with emotion.

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed. “come on, get out the shower and dry and we can go to Lisa's her mum's going to take you to the hospital.”

“I don't want to see her,” Ianto said, lifting his head and looking at Jack with red rimmed eyes.

“You don't mean that,” Jack said, reaching out with both arms and pulling Ianto up and into his arms. “she's your mum and I know you love her despite everything, don't you want to know that she's okay?”

“Yep ... but what if ... what if she takes it out on me, in the hospital?” Ianto asked him.

“Then they'll know how ill she is,” Jack sighed. “Lisa's mum has called the school to say we won't be in today lets just get dressed and head over to her house and then you can decide what to do okay?”

“I don't have to see her?” Ianto asked, almost pleaded.

“Not if you really don't want to, I promise,” Jack said brushing the wet hair off his boyfriends forehead with his fingers and kissing him gently on the lips. “Will you get dressed?”

Ianto nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Reaching out Jack grabbed a towel from the rail and handed it to Ianto, kissing him again before releasing him and realising he still dropped his briefs onto the wet floor of the shower cubicle.

“Now look what you've made me do,” Jack said, chuckling softly and picking up the sopping wet briefs, showing them to Ianto before tossing them into the washing basket. “I'll have to get another pair.”

“Jack, what am I going to do if they keep my mam in hospital?” Ianto asked, drying himself roughly with the towel. “What if they won't let me stay in our house on my own, social services?”

“Then you can stay at my house I know my parents won't object,” Jack told him. “you could even have your own room if you wanted, we have guest rooms.”

“Thanks,” Ianto replied before his tone changed to one of anger. “why did she have to do this, I was so happy and now ... she just wants to ruin my life!”

“Ianto, she's not thinking straight,” Jack told him, leading him through to the bedroom to dress. “maybe you should visit her even if only to speak to the nurses, let them know what's been going on, how she behaves and that she doesn't take her medication properly?”

“Tell them she hits me?” Ianto asked, pausing his dressing for a moment.

“If that's what it takes for them to treat this seriously then yes,” Jack told him.

“I'll think about it,” Ianto said, continuing to button up his shirt.

“That's good enough for me for now,” Jack said, slipping on his shoes. “I'll call a taxi, Lisa gave me her address.”

“I don't have any money for a taxi,” Ianto said.

“I do, I'll be meet you downstairs,” Jack told him, leaving the room and heading downstairs where he called a taxi to pick them up as soon as possible and sent Lisa a text to tell them they were awaiting the taxi's arrival.

Leaving his bags in Jack's room Ianto went down to find Jack, he was pouring some orange juice into two glasses and and handed one to his boyfriend.

“Drink this, you need to have something,” Jack told him.

Ianto took the glass and drank a few sips before placing it down on the kitchen table.

“If I go and see her, will you come with me?” Ianto asked Jack nervously.

“Whatever you want or need,” Jack told him, putting his glass down beside Ianto and wrapping his arms around him.

“Thank you,” Ianto said softly, claiming Jack's lips in a tender kiss as they heard the doorbell ring.

“Taxi,” Jack said. “we need to go.”

“Okay,” Ianto replied nodding, letting Jack release him from his arms and the two of them headed for the front door.

TBC


	36. parts a and b

Part A

To Jack's surprise Ianto didn't object when he took his hand in his as they walked into the hospital behind Lisa and her mum, waiting to one side while she spoke to the receptionist.

“We're looking for Mrs Carys Jones, she was brought here a couple of hours ago,” Lisa's mum enquired. “would you be able to tell us where to find her?”

“Are you a relative?” The receptionist asked with out even looking up at her.

“No, a neighbour but I have her son with me, he's obviously concerned about her,” Lisa's mum replied, trying to keep her calm with the rude woman.

“I'll just check for him,” she said, pressing a few buttons on the computer keyboard and scanning the new admissions pages. “she's still under observation in A & E, I'll let them know she has a visitor.”

“Thank you,” Lisa's mum said.

“Take a seat it could be a while,” The woman told them, finally looking up and acknowledging their presence.

The small group of four headed towards the uncomfortable looking plastic seating, Lisa sat down next to her mother while Ianto led Jack to the far end of the room by the large picture window that looked out on the car park.

“What if she's dying?” Ianto asked Jack in hushed tones.

“If what Lisa said is right and that she called the ambulance so soon after taking the pills I'm sure she will be okay,” Jack replied trying to reassure his boyfriend. “if they were in a plastic pot do you think she tried to overdose on her antidepressants?”

“We don't have any other pills in pots in the house so I guess so,” Ianto shrugged sadly. “what if they're one of those drugs that starts to harm straight away if you overdose on them, like paracetamol?”

“If that was the case I don't think they'd be making you wait to see her,” Jack said softly. “and if she called an ambulance so soon after taking them she either changed her mind or it's cry for help.”

“A cry for help?” Ianto asked frowning.

“Perhaps she's realised how badly she's treating you and this was the only way she could think of to get someone to listen to her?” Jack suggested.

“And pigs might fly!” Ianto scoffed while his eyes shined with unshed tears.

“Hey, come on,” Jack said softly, brushing a tears that escaped his eye and ran down his cheek away with his thumb. “whatever happens I'm here for you, just like Lisa and her mum.”

“You haven't met my mam yet,” Ianto groaned.

“If you can stand up to her than I sure as hell can!” Jack retorted.

“Ianto Jones?” A female voice called out into the room.

Ianto turned around to see a young woman with red hair dressed in a white coat standing by the receptionists desk.

“That's me,” Ianto said a little shyly, moving across the room with Jack towards her, Lisa and her mum joining them. “how is she, my mam?”

“She's going to be fine, physically anyway,” the doctor told him. “would you mind if we had a word in private?”

“I ... can I bring someone else with me?” Ianto asked her nervously.

“Of course,” the doctor smiled at him.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Lisa mum asked him.

“Thanks Mrs Hallet but I'd like Jack to accompany me if that's okay?” Ianto replied politely.

“Of course love,” she told him with a smile, moving back to her seat.

“We're here if you need us,” Lisa told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before rejoining her mother.

“I'm Doctor Noble, if you'd like to follow me,” the woman told them, leading them through a door into the A & E department, along a corridor and finally into a small office where she closed the door behind them and offered them a seat.

“I'd like to ask you some questions about your mother, will you be comfortable answering them in front of your friend?” Doctor Noble asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded, thankful for the way Jack reached over and took his hand again.

“I can see from your mothers medical notes that's she's been taking medication for depression for some while now but that it seems she hasn't had a reassessment of her treatment in almost a year, is that correct?” she asked.

“We don't really talk much but knowing my mam, yep,” Ianto replied.

“How is she, on a day to day basis?” Doctor Noble continued.

Ianto glanced sideways at Jack.

“Tell her the truth,” Jack told him.

“She doesn't take her medication properly, I don't know if she does it deliberately or forgets but when she forgets ...” Ianto paused for a moment, looking at Jack again before continuing. “she's not a nice person.”

“In what way?” the doctor pushed.

“She can be very argumentative and sometimes ... sometimes she's ...” Ianto's voice hitched as he tried to suppress a sob which escaped despite his efforts.

“She hits him,” Jack finished.

“Is that true Ianto, does your mother use violence against you?” Doctor Noble asked gently, passing him a tissue.

Ianto nodded. “She slaps me ... have you ... did you ... does she blame me for this?”

“For the overdose, why would she do that?” the doctor asked.

Ianto blushed instantly confusing the woman and retreated back into his shell.

“He told her he was gay, last night he stayed at my house which was why he wasn't home when she did this,” Jack explained.

“She's not blaming you Ianto,” the woman told him. “she told me that she was feeling bad, upset over some things she had said and done and felt like it would be best if she ended it all.”

“Then why call an ambulance?” Jack asked.

“She had second thoughts, you'd be surprised how many people attempt suicide as a cry for help, not because they actually want to die,” Doctor Nobel replied. “she wants us to section her.”

“Section her? What does that mean?” Ianto asked, blowing his nose in the tissue.

“Detention under the mental health act, so that she can get the treatment she needs,” the doctor explained. “I've been considering her request because of the attempted overdose and now I've spoken to you I think incarceration in a psychiatric facility would be the best thing for her.”

“Here, at the hospital?” Jack asked.

“Here for now, but we would transfer her to Providence Park if we felt she needed more intensive help,” she told him solemnly.

“Providence Park? But that's where they send mad people!” Ianto retorted.

“No, it's not, I promise you,” Doctor Noble told him. “and she might not need to go there anyway, she'll stay here for a month and we'll see how she progresses.”

“What about me?” Ianto asked. “Will they make me go into a home, or foster care?”

“How old are you Ianto?” she asked him.

“I'll be sixteen in less than two weeks,” Ianto replied.

Doctor Noble smiled. “Do you think you're capable of living alone for a while?”

“Yep,” Ianto nodded furiously. “I take care of myself for the most part anyway.”

“I can't promise anything but considering your age I don't think it should be a problem, social services will probably want to check up on you and make sure you are still attending school but I think they'll let you stay in your own home,” she replied.

“Really?” Ianto asked, a little relief flooding through him. “I mean my best friend and her mother live over the road and I know they will keep an eye on me if they insisted and Jack's already agreed that I can stay at his house if I need to.”

“You're Jack I take it?” Doctor Noble said to the other boy with a smile.

“Yeah, the boyfriend,” Jack grinned causing Ianto to blush again.

“Well Jack, Ianto here is going to need all the support he can get over the next month at least, do you think you're up to that?” she asked him.

“I'll do everything I can, whatever he needs me for,” Jack told her earnestly.

“Okay, then I think you should go and see your mother now Ianto and then I'll discuss the idea of her being sectioned with her again,” Doctor Noble said. “do you want Jack to accompany you?”

“It's about time my mam met my boyfriend,” Ianto said with a small smile.

“Then follow me,” she replied, getting up from her seat and leading them from the room.

TBC

Part B

“Your mum has been lightly sedated, just enough to calm her down but she should be coherent enough for conversation,” the doctor told Ianto while leading them through A & E to his mothers cubicle and coming to a stop before a curtain. “here we are.”

“Oh shit,” Ianto mumbled, grasping Jack's hand in his and holding tight.

“I'll let her know you're here,” Doctor Noble told him then slipped through the curtain.

“What if she's changed her mind?” Ianto whispered to Jack nervously. “Decided that she still doesn't want a poof for a son?”

“Then she doesn't deserve you,” Jack whispered back, stealing a soft, chaste kiss just before the doctor re-emerged from behind the curtain.

“She's ready to see you,” The woman told them. “I'll leave you to it, but not too long, she needs to rest.”

“You go in first,” Jack told Ianto. “I'll wait here, you should speak to her before she sees me.”

Knowing Jack was right Ianto nodded slowly, squeezed Jack's hand tightly for a moment and then let go and moved through the curtain, the sight of his mother looking pale and weak on the bed shocking him.

“Mam, they said you're going to be okay?” Ianto said, sitting down on the plastic chair beside her bed.

“I took all my antidepressants, it was stupid, I'm sorry,” She replied quietly.

“Why mam? Why did you take them? Was it because of me?” Ianto asked, needing to hear it from his own mother.

“No, no!” His mother exclaimed albeit a little weakly. “I took a pill yesterday evening, even I knew in the state I was in that I needed my medication and it made me feel a little better, so I took another and went to bed. When I woke in the morning I felt better than I had in a long time and so I took another ... and another, telling myself it could only be a good thing, that you'd be better off without a mother who ... treated you like I have ... so I took them all.”

“And then you changed your mind? Decided that no you'd rather stay around to keep hurting your son and call him a dirty little poof some more or worse?” Ianto asked, unable to keep his feelings hidden away.

“I ... if I had died you would never have known how much I hated myself ... I know my saying sorry to you means nothing to you now,” she began. “I've seen the crumpled notes I've left you in the bin and the way you avoid any contact with me if you can ... I'm sick Ianto, and it's caused me to be a bitch ... if I had taken my medication like I should have then it might never have come to this.

She paused for a second before continuing.

“I hated taking the pills, I hated the fact that I needed something to make me ... normal ... and then when I did them I hated the way I felt over the way I treated you,” she told him, tears running down her face. “if you can never forgive me than I would more than understand but I need you to know that I want to get better for both our sakes.”

“The doctor, Doctor Noble said that you wanted to be sectioned, is that really what you want?” Ianto asked her quietly.

“If they section me I can't just walk out on the treatment, I'm here for as long as they think I need to be,” his mother explained. “I need my condition diagnosed properly and the right treatment, if that's the way to get it, then yes, it's what I want.”

“She ... she said you could end up in Providence Park,” Ianto said with a small gulp. “I've heard that once people go there they never come out.”

“That's just a rumour love, it's a hospital and people stay there for as long as they need to but they let people out when they are well,” she replied. “or at least in control of their condition.”

“Mam ... about me being gay ... I can't change what I am,” Ianto said hesitantly. “if you can't come to terms with that then ... well ...”

“Ianto, I should never had said what I did to you,” she told him.

“No, you shouldn't mam, it ... you upset me so much ...” Ianto told her, wiping away his own tears.

“I was having a bad day, it's no excuse I know but I was and if I had been taking my pills like I should have then ... well, it would still have come as a bit of a shock but ... oh Ianto, your my son no matter what.” she replied, reaching out for his hand with her own.

Ianto hesitated for a moment before taking it.

“So you're okay with me being gay?” Ianto asked her, knowing Jack was hearing every word through the thin curtain.

“I'm not going to deny that it's going to take me a little while to come to terms with it,” she admitted. “but I don't want to lose you, his name - your boyfriends – is Jack isn't it?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied, feeling himself blushing at his mother using the term 'boyfriend'.

“Then I'd like to meet him, don't make him wait behind the curtain any longer,” She said with a weak smile.

At this Jack stepped through the curtain and moved to stand beside Ianto.

“Jack Harkness, I'm glad you're okay Mrs Jones,” Jack said, introducing himself and placing a hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

Carys Jones glanced from Jack to Ianto and then back again before speaking.

“Well, at least my son has good taste!” she said with a smile, defusing the awkward atmosphere in the room and making Jack laugh out loud.

“I guess you heard every word?” Ianto asked Jack.

“Yeah, kinda hard not to,” Jack replied. “Mrs Jones, you have to know that I like your son a lot and ... I know how you used to treat him ... and I think it's a good thing that you want to have treatment for your condition.”

“Thank you Jack, if I was you I'm not sure I'd be quite so calm about it,” she replied sheepishly. “I wouldn't have blamed you of you'd wanted to slap me.”

“I did and if I'm honest I still do but I don't go around hitting women,” Jack told her. “no matter if they deserve it or not.”

“Jack!” Ianto hissed.

“No, he's right Ianto, I'll be the first to admit I deserve a taste of my own medicine,” she told him. “but it's time to put this all behind us, if you think we can?”

“I hope so mam,” Ianto told her quietly.

The curtain slid open a little way and a nurse popped her head through.

“Sorry to disturb you but Mrs Jones needs her rest,” she told them brusquely. “and we'll be moving her up to the ward soon, you can visit again this afternoon of you wish between two and four.”

“Okay,” Ianto said, pushing the chair backwards and getting to his feet.

“I'll see you later mam, okay?” Ianto said, letting Jack hold his hand.

“If you want to,” she told him sadly.

Ianto felt like he should kiss her, on the forehead or cheek or somewhere but he couldn't bring himself to show affection to the woman how had treated him so badly for so long, hell, he wasn't even sure he could even forgive her despite the conversation they had just had.

“Bye mam,” He told her simply, leaving the cubicle with Jack as she called out goodbye to them and they headed back to the waiting room to find Lisa and her mother.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Exiting the A & E department and back into the waiting room they spotted Mrs Hallet speaking to a young, slim and dark skinned woman, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling Ianto headed straight towards them despite the look Lisa was giving him.

Sensing someone approaching from behind the stranger turned to see the two teenagers walking towards her and smiled.

“Ianto Jones?” she asked, holding out her hand towards them, not knowing which was which. “I'm Miss Smith, I'm from social services, can I speak to you?”

“I'm not going into care,” Ianto told her, ignoring her outstretched hand and shoving his own in his pockets to make his point. “I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“You're still at school Ianto, you need someone to take care of you, make sure you go to school and do your homework,” she said, talking down to him as if he was a small child.

“I've been taking care of myself since my mam got sick,” Ianto replied. “I've never missed a day at school and I always do my homework, you're welcome to check with my teachers.”

“Look, your mother has just been taken into hospital and considering the circumstances it's felt that you shouldn't be alone,” Miss Smith said.

“Why? Worried it might be a case of like mother, like son?” Ianto snapped. “That I'll do something just as stupid? Well I can assure Miss Smith that this is a good thing from my point of view.”

“We know she was abusing you so I can understand your reaction but we only want to do what's best for you,” she said, trying a new tack. “wouldn't you rather stay with other people than be on your own?”

“Not if it means being taken away from my home, my friends,” Ianto replied adamantly. “I'm almost sixteen, once I am there's nothing you can do to stop me living alone, I know that for a fact.”

“You're not sixteen yet though, are you Ianto?” She countered, a smug look on her face.

“You're really trying to tell us that the fact he won't be sixteen for ... less than two weeks means you can make him go somewhere he'll be unhappy?” Jack butt in.

“And you are?” she asked him.

“Jack Harkness, if he can't stay at home surely he can stay with a friend? Lisa and her mum or myself and my parents, both of which, I'm sure Mrs Hallet has already suggested?” Jack replied.

“So you're Jack?” she replied with a slight smirk.

“And that is that supposed to mean?” Ianto asked.

“The boyfriend, right?” Miss Smith replied. “I don't think staying Jack's house would be appropriate do you?”

“My parents would have no objection and we have plenty of guest rooms,” Jack retorted.

“I've already had this conversation with Mrs Hallet, she doesn't have a spare room and as I've already said it wouldn't be right for an under age boy to be staying in the same house as his ... boyfriend.” she told him. “I've already set the wheels in motion, there should be a room for you in a children's home in the City by this evening.”

“Look, Ianto can share with Lisa, it won't be the first time he's slept on her bedroom floor,” Lisa's mum argued, from her tone it was obvious they had already covered this idea before.

“Not exactly the ideal situation is it?” Miss Smith replied, seemingly having an answer for every suggestion they threw at her.

“I'll sleep on the fucking sofa then!” Ianto yelled at her furiously.

“There's no need for language like that,” she told him. “you are a minor and you will do as we see fit.”

“Wanna bet?” Ianto snarked. “Jack, I'm leaving, are you coming with me?”

“Where are you going?” Lisa asked, scared for them.

“Anywhere but a children's home,” Ianto replied, striding off towards the doors to the car park with Jack on his tail and they got half way across the car park before Ianto stopped and turned to Jack.

“What the hell do I do now?” he asked his boyfriend. “I can't go home, to yours or Lisa's they'll just come after me.”

“We'll think of something, quick there's a bus!” Jack told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bus stop, getting there as the last passenger boarded the bus.

“Two singles to town,” Jack told the driver, paying for the tickets and following Ianto up to the upper deck and taking their seats at the back.

“You have a sister don't you?” Jack asked. “Do you think they've contacted her?”

“I don't know ... I expect Lisa's mum will let her know, she and my mam weren't close but I know they swapped emergency numbers,” Ianto replied. “I don't know if she'll come home though, she and mam didn't get on either, that's why she left to go to Uni.”

“What if we snuck into your house last tonight, after dark?” Jack suggested. “keep all the curtains closed and the lighting to a minimum?”

“Too obvious,” Ianto sighed. “maybe I've watched too many dramas on TV but I have a feeling a locked door won't keep them out.”

“Okay, then we keep ourselves hidden for a couple of days and then go there?” Jack replied. “I'll need to call my parents and let them know what's happened and that I'm with you so they don't panic when I'm not there when they get home.”

“This is all getting so complicated, perhaps I should have just done what she wanted and left on my sixteenth birthday?” Ianto sighed. “And now I'm dragging you into all this too.”

“Ianto, if I didn't want to be dragged into this then I wouldn't be with you now,” Jack told him. “this situation is not your fault and I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens, do you understand that?”

“Yep,” Ianto said quietly.

“Good, now we just have to find somewhere to stay and I think I know just the place.” Jack told him.

“Where?” Ianto asked.

“You'll see,” Jack told him with a smile. “no-one will ever think to look where we're going.”

“As long as it's warm, dry and I'm with you I don't care,” Ianto told him.

“Then all three points will be met,” Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around Ianto and kissing him softly, thankful that the top of the bus was empty apart from themselves.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

“Where are we going?” Ianto panted, running towards Cardiff Bay with Jack.

“Somewhere no-one will think to look, trust me,” Jack replied, slowing down a little and leading Ianto away from the main Plass and down though an underground car park.

“There's nothing down here Jack,” Ianto grumbled but still following.

Jack led him along a dark alleyway and finally came to a stop outside a door boarded up with wide planks and a sign that said in large red letters:

'Danger Keep Out' and below in smaller black one's 'This area is covered by CCTV, all trespassers will be prosecuted'

“There isn't any CCTV,” Jack said, seeing the look on his boyfriends face as he pulled two loose planks to one side to reveal the door.

“How do you know, they could be anywhere?” Ianto asked, glancing upwards at the surrounding area.

“Because I spent most of the summer here and no-one ever found me,” Jack replied with a grin and shoved the door with his shoulder a couple of times until it creaked open. “follow me.”

Still not sure they should be doing this Ianto followed Jack through the door and waited for Jack to push it closed again, with the outside light gone they were submerged into darkness.

Jack reached for Ianto's hand and led him through the seemingly never ending maze of corridors in the dark until they came to a stop, Ianto looked up at the small skylight which let a small amount of light filter into the gloom.

Hearing the striking of a match Ianto turned to Jack who was lighting a candle and illuminating the place a little followed by a second, a third and a forth until a soft glow filled the cavernous room.

“Wow, what is this place?” Ianto said it awe, glancing about the place and spotting the tiles set in the wall donating the word 'Torchwood'. “And what is Torchwood?”

“Top secret stuff,” Jack grinned. “rumour has it that this was the base of an army unit called Torchwood, one that was so secret that no-one never really knew what they did or why the name.”

“How did you find this place?” Ianto asked, moving further into the room slowly.

“We arrived in your summer holidays, my father started work almost as soon as we got here and my mother was busy having the house redecorated,” Jack explained. “I was bored and went exploring, I found this place by accident and then researched it on the internet, not that I found much, it's classified.”

“This is great Jack but it's not very practical,” Ianto replied, feeling ungrateful. “there's no electricity, no food ... but it does feel strangely warm.”

“It seems to have some kind of solar heating,” Jack shrugged. “I have no idea if it could be turned into air conditioning in the summer or if being so far underground means that that it would always need heating down here. As for food, follow me.”

Carrying candles Ianto walked with Jack into another room which appeared to have been a small kitchenette, piled on one of the shelves were various tin can's of soup, baked beans with mini sausages and stew.

“Don't worry, they're not ancient,” Jack told him. “I brought them down here, along with a camping stove. Luckily the water is still running, if not the electric. There's a bathroom just down another corridor with a toilet and a shower, the water must be heated in the same way as the central heating.”

“A home from home,” Ianto chuckled softly. “what else does this place contain?”

“There are what look like cells down on a lower level, I certainly wouldn't want to have been incarcerated in one,” Jack said with a small shudder. “and the base of the water fountain is down here too, I have something else to show you, come on.”

Jack jogged out of the room with Ianto hot on his heels, following him through the room they had first come into and up a flight of metal steps into a room with glass walls.

“I think this used to be an office,” Jack said. “but I pushed the desk out the way and found this.”

Ianto found himself staring down what appeared to be a manhole cover into more darkness.

Holding a candle in one hand Jack carefully made his way down the metal ladder set against the wall and waited at the bottom for Ianto, who left his candle on the desk, to join him in the small room.

“Ta da!!” Jack said with a flourish at the small bed set against one wall. “I even sneaked spare bedding from the house to use, intending to stay overnight but I never had the chance.”

“It's a bit small,” Ianto said, but unable to stop the small smile creeping onto his face.

“Cosy,” Jack chuckled, putting the candle down safely on the one piece of furniture, a small chest of drawers and pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “this place should be okay for a couple of days, yes?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied, burying his head in Jack's shoulder and letting his emotions get the better of him again, his tears soaking Jack's shirt.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriends waist Jack held him tight until the sobs began to subside.

“Hey, feeling better?” Jack asked softly, rubbing Ianto's back in an attempt to comfort the other boy.

“Sorry,” Ianto mumbled.

“Don't be,” Jack told him. “if it was me I'd be feeling the same way.”

“What am I going to do if they keep mam in hospital indefinitely?” Ianto asked, panic building in his tone of voice. “I can't pay the rent on the house, what if the council throw me out? Where would mam live when she does get out?”

“Shhh, calm down,” Jack told him. “you will not be left homeless, you know you can always move into my house or with Lisa's family, once you're sixteen that stupid woman can't tell you what to do. As for your mum, we can sort that out when the times come, if we need to, the council can't throw your mum out because she's ill I'm sure. Did your mum have a job?”

“No, not for a while since she got sick,” Ianto replied, wiping his wet face down Jack's shoulder. “she's on disability benefit I think.”

“Then they will be helping with the rent, we really need to get your sister to come home and help sort this out,” Jack told him. “I'm going to call my parents in a minute and fill them in, you should call Lisa and see if her mum has contacted her.”

“You're right,” Ianto said, nodding against Jack's shoulder. “can you show me where that bathroom is, I want to freshen up a bit and then I'll call Lisa about Rhiannon.”

“Yeah, come on,” Jack said, and leaving the candle where it was to light the room for they return they climbed back up the ladder, walking hand into hand to the bathroom.

Leaving Ianto to it Jack moved back to the main room where he knew he could get a signal on his mobile and called his father.

Ianto used the toilet, flushed and washed his hands before splashing cold water on his face, using some toilet tissue to dab it dry and dumped in into the small waste paper bin beside the sink before heading out to Jack again.

Once he'd located him in the main room and found him still on his mobile talking to his parents Ianto pulled out his own mobile and sat down on the ratty old sofa set against one of the walls and called Lisa's mobile.

“Ianto! Oh my god, where are you? That woman had a fit when you ran off!” Lisa shrieked down the phone at him.

“I'm somewhere safe,” Ianto told her calmly. “I won't tell you where then they can't make you tell them.”

“I never would!” Lisa retorted somewhat indignantly.

“I know you wouldn't intentionally but ... if they went on and on at you long enough ...” Ianto replied worried about upsetting his best friend.

“I understand, it's okay,” Lisa sighed. “but you need to know that Miss Smith said she's going to file you as a missing person in forty eight hours,”

“Shit! Why can't she just leave me alone,” Ianto grumbled. “anyone would think I was twelve not almost sixteen the way she spoke to me.”

“Mum tried to talk to her, to make her see that a couple of weeks wouldn't make any difference but the woman wouldn't waver,” Lisa told him. “it seems she likes to stick to the rules and won't be swayed.”

“Then we'll just have to stay hidden,” Ianto replied. “has your mam phoned my sister?”

“Yes, oh that's the only good news,” Lisa told him excitedly. “she's going to come home, she was so angry when mum told her about what had happened and how Miss Smith was dealing with it, she's going to come home in the next few days so she's at home for you.”

“Really?” Ianto asked more than a little amazed.

“She couldn't believe the way you mum had been treating you, although they had never got on your mum had never laid a finger on her,” Lisa told him. “when my mum said you had run away she was fuming, she couldn't give an exact day, said that she needed to let the uni know and make arrangements but that she should be home by the weekend.”

“I never thought she'd come back for me,” Ianto said quietly, tears welling in his eyes again.

“It seems your sister loves you more than you knew,” Lisa told him. “She's also told the school you won't be in for a few days, they understand considering the situation and aren't expecting you back for a few days.”

“What about Jack?” Ianto said, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“She's made excuses for him too, I don't know what, but they've accepted them.” Lisa replied. “promise me you really are somewhere safe?”

“I am and I will call you again soon,” Ianto told her, seeing Jack cut the call to his parents. “tell your mum and let her know I'm really grateful for all her help.”

“I will, talk to you soon Ianto,” Lisa replied.

“You too,” Ianto told her, cutting the call and smiling at Jack as he sat down beside him and told him what Lisa had said.

“That's something,” Jack smiled back. “my dad's going to call social services when he gets home, he'll be home tomorrow as planned and will go above Miss Smith's head. He's already decided that there is no way you're going to live alone while your mam's in hospital, whether you're sixteen or not.”

“I'll be fine Jack, I can't impose on your family like that,” Ianto argued.

“Yes, you can!” Jack retorted. “my father wouldn't be offering if he didn't mean it.”

“But he's never even met me and I've only briefly met your mam!” Ianto argued again.

“They trust my judgement Ianto,” Jack said softly, brushing his fingers down his boyfriends cheek and smiling when Ianto tried to stifle a yawn. “we'll work something out to suit everyone, how about that?”

Ianto nodded, yawning again. “Sorry, I feel suddenly shattered.”

“It's been a long day, we should get something to eat and then try and sleep,” Jack suggested.

“Soup will do me,” Ianto replied, making a move to get to his feet and closely followed by Jack they headed to the kitchenette. “I'm too tired to really care.”

“Chicken, tomato or leek and potato?” Jack asked, offering him a limited choice.

“Tomato,” Ianto told him without hesitation and sat on the hard wooden chair while Jack heated the contents of the can in a small saucepan.

Less than half an hour later they had both stripped down to their underwear and were curled together in the small bunk, Ianto fast asleep while Jack stroked his fingertips through his boyfriends hair hoping that his father managed to sort out the mess they were in.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Opening his eyes, Ianto's first instinct was to panic when he found himself immersed in complete darkness, struggling he tried to pull away from whatever it was that was holding him tight from behind with a strangled shriek.

“Ianto, shhh, it's okay,” Jack whispered softly in the darkness. “I've got you, do you remember where we are?”

“Yeah ... yep,” Ianto replied, calming down at the sound of his boyfriends voice. “how long did I sleep?”

Jack pressed the tiny button on the side of his watch that illuminated the display.

“Just over thirteen hours,” Jack replied as Ianto turned over carefully in his arms to face him.

“Shit!” Ianto grumbled. “How long have you been awake?”

“No idea, a while,” Jack told him.

“It's weird, being in complete darkness, unable to even make out your face,” Ianto said, reaching up with his hand and searching out Jack's chin, stroking over it slowly.

“The candle burnt out in the night sometime,” Jack shrugged. “are you hungry, do you want to get something to eat?”

“Can't we just stay here a while longer?” Ianto asked, his fingers leaving Jack's chin and moving to brush over his boyfriends lips, locating them before pressing his own to them lightly.

“If that's what you want,” Jack smiled even though the other boy couldn't see it. “there's some mints in my trouser pocket I think.”

“Mints?” Ianto asked, frowning into the dark for a moment before it dawned on him what Jack meant. “Oh yeah.”

Twisting around again Ianto reached down towards the floor and fumbled blindly until he located the pile of clothes, fingers searching out the fabric of Jack's jeans and pulling them up to rummage in the pockets.

“Got them,” Ianto said triumphantly, dropping the jeans back on the floor and popping the lid open he dropped a couple if the small mints into his hand and then his mouth before turning over again and pressing the small container of mints to Jack's chest.

Jack's hand covered his own for a few seconds before taking the small plastic pot and taking some for himself, popping them into his mouth and eating them quickly knowing Ianto was doing the same.

Tossing the small pot over Ianto's shoulder onto the floor Jack pulled his boyfriend closer and spoke softly.

“Now, where were we?”

“I think we we're about to indulge in a little snogging in the dark,” Ianto chuckle cut off by Jack's lips pressing to his.

Ianto slid his arms tightly around his boyfriend, the feeling Jack's body pushed against his but unable to see him exciting him in a way he never expected.

Jack teased Ianto's mouth open with his lips, his tongue sliding over them, tasting him before slipping slowly inside his boyfriends mouth and exploring every inch, tasting his own unique flavour through that of the mint.

When the tip of Jack's tongue brushed across the roof of his mouth Ianto couldn't contain the moan that came from deep in his throat, his tongue searching out his boyfriends to tangle with it as the kiss grew more heated and less coordinated.

“Touch me, please touch me,” Ianto groaned, breaking the kiss panting, rutting against Jack's body.

Shifting carefully on the small bunk, just enough to slide his hand in-between their bodies Jack pressed his hand to his boyfriends cock through the fabric of his briefs and found them already damp from where Ianto's cock was already leaking from it tip. Jack slid his hand under the elastic and wrapped it around his erection, pumping it slowly and firmly.

One handedly Ianto shoved at the elastic top if his briefs managing to shove them down to his hips and then feeling for Jack's, lowering them in the same way and grasping Jack's cock in his own hand.

Jack smashed his mouth back to Ianto's, this time his tongue thrust straight inside, their teeth clashing in their attempt to seemingly devour each other, lips bruising as the kiss got more and more desperate.

Their hands working each others cocks within the confines of their bodies, their lips only parting momentarily to to take in oxygen and exhale moans before finding each other in the dark again.

Feeling Ianto's body tense for a fraction of a second Jack pumped even harder and faster, rewarded with the way the cock in his hand swelled just that little bit more in his hand, the feel of the tell-tale pulsations telling him he was on the cusp of his orgasm and swallowing his lovers yell as he came, his warm come coating their bodies.

Jack thrust into Ianto's hand, Ianto's forehead now resting against his, the kiss broken as he panted for air. Ianto worked his hand frantically, rewarded when Jack's own essence spurted to mix with his own on their skin along with his name from his lips.

“At least we can't see the mess,” Jack chuckled softly in Ianto's ear.

“Yep, I could stay here all day,” Ianto murmured back, pulling Jack close again and not caring about the cooling, sticky mess between them.

“Block out the whole world,” Jack agreed.

“Best thing for it,” Ianto grumbled.

“Hey, this is all going to be okay, you'll see,” Jack said softly. “between my dad and your sister they'll get everything sorted out.”

“Do you really think so? What if we have to hide until my birthday?” Ianto asked, wishing he could see Jack's face.

“My dad doesn't take any nonsense from anyone and this is what this is,” Jack told him. “that Miss Smith is just a sticker for the rules, he'll make her boss see sense.”

“I could think of some better words for her,” Ianto moaned. “none of them flattering!”

“Yeah, me too,” Jack admitted with a smile Ianto couldn't see.

“I hate not being able to see you, come on, lets get out of here and clean up,” Ianto suggested, pulling away from Jack and putting his feet down on the floor then pulling his briefs back up properly.

“Good idea and if you're really lucky I might sneak out to the bakers around the bay for pastries for brunch, it's too late for breakfast,” Jack replied. moving carefully so he didn't bump into his boyfriend. “we've not been reported as missing people yet so no-one will think anything off it.”

“We really should have brought extra candles down with us,” Ianto sighed, feeling his way along the wall to locate the metal ladder.

“We should,” Jack agreed, finding his boyfriend when his hands settled in his arse and gave him a small shove. “up with you then.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” Ianto replied, climbing up into the glass office, thankful for the dim light shining through the skylight and waited for Jack to emerge from the hole in the floor who was carrying their clothes clutched against his chest.

“You forgot something,” Jack said, handing Ianto his.

“Thanks,” lets get clean and then I'll hold you to brunch,” Ianto said, his tummy rumbling as they headed for the small bathroom. “I'm starving.”

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

It was some while later that Ianto slumped back, resting his head on the back of the ratty old sofa, rubbing a hand over his belly and burping softly, his hand flying up to cover his mouth before he could stop it.

“Sorry,” Ianto mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Not a problem,” Jack grinned, burping even louder and causing them to both burst into giggles.

“I don't think I've even eaten so much in one go before in my life,” Ianto said, taking a long gulp from the bottle of water Jack had got along with the food.

“I couldn't decide what to get,” Jack shrugged, surveying the empty sandwich packets, crisp packets and paper bags that had contained pasties and cakes that were spread across the floor at their feet.

“Perhaps we shouldn't have eaten it all in one go,” Ianto replied, rubbing his belly again. “I feel completely stuffed.”

“So, you don't want another bag of crisps then?” Jack smirked, holding the packet of salt and vinegar up between his fingers and waving them in front of his boyfriend.

“Not unless you want to witness me throwing up!” Ianto retorted.

“Yuck!” Jack exclaimed, tossing the bag across the room and out of sight.

“I hate this,” Ianto grumbled. “not this place, it's so cool, but the fact that we're having to hide out here.”

“It's not the most comfortable of hideouts, I'll give you that but it's safe, no-one will ever find us here,” Jack replied, moving off the floor where he was sat by Ianto's feet and onto the sofa next to him. “this could all be over by tomorrow, my father should be home this afternoon.”

“What if he can't convince them, social services, that I'd be better off staying at yours or Lisa's?” Ianto sighed. “I'm not going into a kids home, or foster care for that matter until I'm sixteen even if it's for less than two weeks.”

“I told you before, my dad won't take no for an answer,” Jack replied adamantly. “and your sister promised to be home by the weekend anyway, they won't make you go if she's home.”

“I want to go home Jack, I want to be in my own house and sleep in my own bed surrounded by my own things,” Ianto replied quietly. “I know it's stupid and I sound ungrateful but ...”

“I understand, I do,” Jack told him, giving him a small, reassuring kiss and a cheeky smile. “that bunk might be cosy but I prefer being with you in my own bed, more room to move.”

“I can't wait for my birthday, and not just because social services can't tell me where I can and can't live,” Ianto replied, feeling a blush deepening over his cheeks.

“Are you really sure, that you want me to ... make love to you?” Jack asked, feeling nervous again.

Ianto nodded. “You're more nervous about this than I am, it's cute.”

“Cute? I'm worried that I'll hurt you and you think it's cute?” Jack frowned.

Ianto reached over and took his boyfriends hands in his own.

“That you might hurt me no, but the fact that your worried that you might,” Ianto replied.

Jack was about to reply when the sound of his mobile ringing echoed around the cavernous room.

“It's my dad,” Jack said, reading the display and then pressing the answer button. “dad?”

Ianto could only sit and listen to Jack's side of the conversation.

“So, you spoke to someone higher that Miss Smith?” Jack asked.

“Tomorrow? What's wrong with today?”

“Wouldn't they tell you anything?”

“Well, they know that Ianto's sister is coming home but even that wouldn't sway them.”

“I know, I've already told them that he could stay in one of our guest rooms but Miss Smith got all snooty about it because Ianto is under age and I'm his boyfriend.”

“No, I don't think it was anything to do with her being homophobic, I think she would have reacted the same if I was a girl.”

“Ha ha, very funny dad!”

“Yes, we're safe I promise you, just like I told you yesterday.”

“No, we aren't going to starve or freeze, we have food and heat.”

“No, we're not squatting in some derelict house dad!”

“We're not, I'm not lying,”

“I can't tell you where dad, it's best if you don't know!”

“Okay, call me tomorrow after the meeting with social services,” Jack sighed eventually. “if they say we Ianto stay at out house or Lisa's we'll go straight there.”

“Yes dad, he really is worth all this trouble, so much more than you can imagine,” Jack told him, giving Ianto a beaming smile. “I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye.”

“So much more than your father could ever imagine?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“We may not have been together that long but I know I really care about you,” Jack said softly, cupping Ianto's cheek with his hand. “a lot.”

“The feelings mutual, believe me,” Ianto replied, turning his head to kiss Jack's palm.

“That's a relief,” Jack said with a small chuckle.

“Jack, I've been thinking,” Ianto said. “we're still not classed as missing persons so the police aren't looking for us, if we wait until dark we could sneak back to my house.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea, they could have someone watching it,” Jack replied worriedly.

“I doubt it, if we go really late I don't expect social services would watch my house all night,” Ianto pressed. “no-one has to know we're there, we can take a couple if candles for light.”

“You really want to take the risk that much, to go home? Jack asked, knowing the answer.

“Yep,” Ianto replied. “please say you'll come with me?”

“If I don't will you go anyway?” Jack asked him.

“Yeah,” Ianto told him. “but I'd rather you came with me.”

“I could lock you in one of those cells,” Jack grinned.

“But you won't,” Ianto stated.

“No. okay, you're the one in hiding, be a little stupid for me to stay here, wouldn't it?” Jack replied with a small smile. “How about leave here late tonight, around eleven?”

“Thank you,” Ianto grinned, pushing Jack backwards down onto the sofa and kissing him hard.

*~*~*

“Have you got the candles?” Jack asked, shoving the small amount of left-over food back into the carrier bag the bakers had given him.

“Half a dozen in my coat pockets,” Ianto replied, patting them.

“Right, are you sure you want to do this?” Jack asked him for the dozenth time since they started getting ready to leave the hidden base.

“Jack,” Ianto groaned. Again.

“I just wanted to check,” Jack replied, lighting a candle to light the way back out to the exit. “lets do this,”

Within a few minutes they were pushing the planks out the way again and exiting the long corridors back into the alleyway and walking quickly back to the car park.

“It's freezing!” Jack exclaimed, buttoning his coat right up to his neck.

“We're going to have to walk, we can't risk using public transport,” Ianto said with a sudden realisation.

“You're right dammit,” Jack grumbled, his hands already feeling the cool night air. “do you know any short cuts?”

“Oh yeah!” Ianto grinned, grabbed Jack's hand and at a running pace led him through various back streets and alleyways towards the council estate his house was on.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

The house was in complete darkness when they arrived having taken a few minutes to scout out the surrounding area from behind a parked van and having decided there was no-one watching for them they sprinted across the road and up the path to the front door.

Fishing his key out of his pocket Ianto opened the door quietly and pushed it open slowly, scared that someone might be waiting behind it for them and breathing a sigh of relief when there was no-one there.

“Come on,” Ianto whispered, closing the door and leading Jack through the dark hallway to the stairs and up to his room, firmly closing the door behind them.

“We made it,” Jack said with some relief, sitting down on the edge of his boyfriends single bed.

“I told you we'd get here okay,” Ianto told him with a smile, sitting down beside him. “my rooms not a patch on yours though, no TV or games console and my beds nowhere near as comfortable.”

“Doesn't matter,” Jack told him. “now, give me one of those candles so we don't have to sit here in the dark.”

Ianto pulled one of the candles from his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend and then the box of matches from the other, making a space on his bedside table for it while Jack lit it.

“That's better,” Jack smiled, putting the candle down safely and glancing around the room in the soft glow.

“I've been wanting to decorate, but ... no money,” Ianto shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed over the rather childish theme of his room.

“I like it,” Jack chuckled. “you're really into James Bond and sci-fi then?”

“Yep, the posters are ancient though,” Ianto replied, wishing he had taken the older, more childish ones down that also adorned the walls.

“It's only a room,” Jack shrugged. “I do know one thing though, it's bloody freezing in here!”

“No radiators up here,” Ianto sighed. “the council only put them in the downstairs rooms.”

“How on earth do you keep warm at night?” Jack asked.

“Two duvets and thick pyjama's in the winter,” he told him. “I'm used to it now.”

“Hot water bottles?” Jack asked hopefully.

“There should be two down in the kitchen,” Ianto replied. “I can fetch them and fill them from the hot tap in the bathroom.”

“You have hot water?” Jack asked, suddenly hopeful.

“The boiler heats it as it's needed,” Ianto replied.

“Brilliant, go and fetch the hot water bottles and I'll run us a bath to warm us up,” Jack smiled.

Ianto pulled another candle from his pocket and lit it using the first, after showing Jack where the bathroom was he made his way downstairs and located the two hot water bottles and then quickly made his way back up to the bathroom.

The bath was half full, steam rising off of it and it was full of bubbles that smelt familiar.

“Oh my god, you've used my mothers Badedas!” Ianto exclaimed. “I'm not allowed near it, she says it costs a fortune!”

“She'll never know,” Jack grinned, swishing the water and bubbles about with his hand and nodded at the hot water bottles in Ianto hands. “Fill those and stick them in the bed for after the bath.”

Carrying them to the sink Ianto ran the hot tap until the water came out scorching and then filled them in turn, screwing the stoppers in tightly and then drying them off before nipping to his room to place under the duvet.

When he returned to the bathroom the bath was three quarters filled and Jack had turned the taps off and was in the process of stripping off his clothes in the cold bathroom.

“It's not as big as my bath but we should both fit in it okay,” Jack said, dumping his jeans in a heap on the bathroom floor with his t-shirt and jumper and then holding onto the edge of the bath to pull off his socks.

“I've never shared a bath with anyone,” Ianto replied.

“Me neither,” Jack grinned. “a first for both of us.”

“You never did this with your ex?” Ianto asked curiously.

“No, never,” Jack replied, pushing off his briefs and stepping into the hot water and then sitting carefully down. “oh that feels so good, come on in.”

Ianto stripped his clothes off quickly, putting his uniform in the washing basket and stood nervously at the side of the bath still wearing his briefs.

“Where do I sit, at the other end?” He asked his boyfriend.

“If that's what you want, or you could sit between my legs?” Jack suggested, parting them and bending his knees so they appeared above the bubbles. “You might want to lose your pants first though.”

Sliding his briefs off down his legs quickly Ianto kicked them off his feet and he clambered into the bath, taking up Jack's option he settled between Jack's legs and rested his back against his boyfriends chest.

“I'm feeling warmer already,” Ianto sighed as Jack's arms wrapped around him from behind. “I'm so glad we came here.”

“Hey, we could class this as a romantic moment,” Jack said softly in his boyfriends ear. “hot bubble bath by candle light.”

“I never took you for a romantic?” Ianto replied, relaxing completely in Jack's arms.

“I've never had the chance to show my romantic side,” Jack chuckled softly. “I must have one somewhere!”

“Maybe it'll come out on my birthday,” Ianto replied, blushing at the thought.

“You never know!” Jack retorted with a laugh. “I was thinking that we could go out for dinner, then a movie and then spend the night in a hotel in Cardiff, we need to mark the day you turn sixteen properly.”

“What did you do?” Ianto asked.

“We hadn't long moved here and I didn't know anyone so I just had dinner in a fancy restaurant with my parents,” Jack replied. “I really missed my friends that day, if we'd still been in America I would have had a party.”

“But you had a good day?” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Jack told him, remembering his birthday with a smile.

“That's all that matters,” Ianto replied, tilting his head sidewards and pressing a kiss to his boyfriends chin.

Jack tilted his head down and pressed his lips to his boyfriends, kissing him softly for a moment before the awkward angle made him pull away again.

“Kissing can wait until we're in your bed,” Jack told Ianto, his arms tightening around his lover as Ianto rested his head back on his chest again.

“Good idea,” Ianto agreed, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Jack's thighs beneath the water.

“It's going to be more comfortable than ...” Jack began only to be cut off by Ianto.

“Shhh ... did you hear that?” Ianto asked him, freezing completely and listening for any sound.

“No, nothing,” Jack frowned behind him.

“I thought I head the front door close, maybe I'm just hearing things,” Ianto sighed, relaxing a little and then tensing up moment later at the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

“Shit, who the hell can that be!” Jack gasped, ready to leap out the bath with his lover when the door burst open without warning.

“Ianto Jones, what the bloody hell are you doing here?” Rhiannon demanded, hands on hips, staring straight at him and Jack. “And you better be Jack or I'm going to be really worried.”

Ianto felt himself turn bright red instantly, gaping up at his sister, struck completely dumb.

“Yes, I'm Jack and I'm guessing that you're Rhiannon?” Jack said, breaking the silence.

“His big sister, yes,” she replied, unable to stop herself from grinning at her brothers obvious embarrassment and giggled. “I couldn't believe it when I found out my brother had turned bender.”

“Rhi!” Ianto managed to groan at her choice of words.

“I'll put the kettle on and make tea,” she told them. “I expect to see you both dry and dressed by the time it's brewed.”

With that she left the room again, closing the door behind her.

“Oh fuck!” Ianto groaned, finding his voice again. “Now were in for it!”

“Do you think she's going to lecture you?” Jack asked, waiting for Ianto to climb from the bath before following.

“Nope, worse!” Ianto sighed.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

“Talk,” Rhiannon said, taking a sip of her tea to stop her smirking at her little brother.

“Have you been to see mam?” Ianto asked, deflecting the question.

“Yes, before I came here,” she replied. “we talked a little and the doctor told me what she had told you, about the chance that mam might have to go to Providence Park.”

“And you're okay with that?” Ianto asked her.

“If they think she needs more expert treatment then yes,” Rhiannon replied.

“Did they mention anything about Social Services?” Jack asked.

“Mam is completely in the dark about you two absconding,” Rhiannon told them. “there is no way she would be able to cope with worrying about Ianto in her mental state.”

“What did Lisa's mum say, when she called you?” Jack asked her.

“That this Miss Smith wouldn't consider you staying at her house because they don't have a spare room or at Jack's because he's your boyfriend and you are under age,” Rhiannon replied, watching her brother blush again. “and considering how I discovered the pair of you when I arrived, maybe she had a point?”

“We were only bathing, to warm up!” Ianto retorted. “We got here not long before you did and ran all the way from the Plass, we were frozen.”

“A good excuse if ever I heard one!” Rhiannon couldn't stop the small smile that tweaked at the corners of her lips as she answered. “Where did you spent the night? Not dossing about like tramps I hope?”

“No, we were somewhere safe, warm and dry,” Jack told her. “are you staying here now or do you have to go back to uni?”

“I told them I'd be gone for two weeks, long enough for you to turn sixteen Ianto, that'll stop that Smith woman in her tracks,” Rhiannon replied. “Jack, how do your parents feel about this?”

“My father has a meeting with Social Services tomorrow, he's going over Miss Smiths head in the hope he can make her superiors see sense,” Jack told her. “if your mother is incarcerated for too long he doesn't want Ianto having to fend for himself when there's plenty of room at our house and we have no idea what will happen to this house if your mothers not living here.”

“I can go down the Council Offices in the morning and see where we stand, I know mam's on benefits at the moment and I'm sure they can't throw her out the house just because she's sick,” Rhiannon replied. “I like the idea of you not being here alone though, even if they rent is paid there won't be any money for you, Ianto to buy food, but, is it really wise for you to be staying in your boyfriends house? Don't your parents have any issues with this?”

“My parents found out I was gay a few years ago and they trust me,” Jack told her. “we have guest rooms, one of which they are happy for Ianto to stay in but I have to be honest here, if Ianto wanted to share my bed then they wouldn't object.”

“Have you already shared a bed?” Rhiannon asked, looking straight at her very embarrassed brother.

“Not in the way you're implying,” Ianto told her, feeling like his whole body was flushing red and stuttered. “we've never ... I've not ... I'm still ...”

“We're still virgins,” Jack told her outright. “I might be sixteen but Ianto is still under age and we are not rushing anything.”

“So, you've not had a boyfriend before?” Rhiannon asked.

“I have but I was even younger and we never went that far,” Jack replied, feeling Ianto squirming with embarrassment on the sofa beside him. “look, is this really any of your business?”

“He's my little brother, I care about him,” Rhiannon told him. “even if he was sixteen I'd be worried about your relationship, you're both still so young even if it will be legal for you both to ... have sex soon.”

“Rhi, please!” Ianto replied, his eyes pleading with her to stop asking about their sex life.

“Fine, fine!” Rhiannon laughed. “okay, I promise to stop talking about sex if you promise to answer a few other questions?”

“I don't know ...” Ianto replied, trailing off and looking at Jack and then shrugged resignedly.

“So, you met at school?” Rhiannon asked them both.

“Yep, Jack was the new boy and apparently knew I was gay before I did,” Ianto replied, dropping his head to look at his feet.

“The first time I kissed him, just a peck on the lips he ran off like a bat outta hell!” Jack laughed.

“What about Lisa? I always thought she was your girlfriend?” Rhiannon asked.

“She's a girl and my friend but that's as far as it goes,” Ianto told her. “I never thought of her as anything more and it seems she knew I was gay too ... why was I the last to know?”

“You just needed the right man to come along,” Jack chuckled.

“Oh, so you're a man now are you?” Rhiannon grinned. “Almost, but not quite.”

“Cheeky moo!” Ianto smirked.

“For that I get to ask something else to embarrass you,” Rhiannon laughed. “judging by the way I found you in the bath you're comfortable with each other naked, so I take it that you've gone past the point of kissing?”

“On yeah,” Ianto sighed before he could stop himself and then gasped in shock at his own admission, his hand flying to cover his mouth.

“I knew it!” Rhiannon grinned at him and then yawned. “Okay, it's almost two in the morning, I think we should get some sleep.”

“Agreed,” Jack told her, trying to stifle his own yawn.

“I'll see you boys in the morning then,” Rhiannon told them, getting to her feet. “and just remember how thin the wall is between our bedrooms.”

“Rhi!” Ianto yelled after her, burying his face in his boyfriends chest and said to Jack. “I can't believe what I just admitted to my sister!”

“But on the plus side your sister isn't horrified at how she found us, or that your gay,” Jack replied, kissing the top of Ianto's head.

Ianto lifted his head to look into Jack's eyes and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Come on, lets go to bed before those hot water bottles are completely useless and there's nothing to say we can't kiss, she won't hear that,” Jack grinned.

“Who needs a hot water bottle when I have a hot boyfriend?” Ianto asked, letting Jack pull him up from the sofa. “Oh god, was that as corny as it sounded?”

“Yeah, but who cares,” Jack laughed as they left the room and headed up to bed.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

The following morning Ianto woke to find Jack snoring softly beside him and the smell of bacon frying managing to seep through the edges of his bedroom door.

Sliding carefully off the bed as to not wake his boyfriend he threw his dressing gown on and crept from the room, opening and closing the door as quietly as possible and headed down to the kitchen.

“I knew the smell of bacon would get you up,” Rhiannon smiled, turning the rashers over in the frying pan.

“No-one can resist the smell of bacon,” Ianto told her, sitting down on the hard wooden chair next to the tiny fold out table against the kitchen wall.

“Do you want eggs or just bacon in a sarnie?” Rhiannon asked her brother.

“Sarnie, with ketchup,” Ianto grinned.

“You better butter some bread then,” she told him, adding more bacon to the pan.

Ianto moved from the chair and opened the bread bin, taking out the sliced loaf he realised his sister must have brought food with her and then took the butter from the fridge and set about buttering the bread.

“Are you having sarnies too?” Ianto asked, pulling out a more slices.

“Yeah,” Rhiannon told him. “you better do enough for Jack too, I'm sure he'll be unable to resist the pull of bacon soon.”

“I'll wake him up if he's not down by the time they're ready,” Ianto told her, buttering a mountain of bread.

“Talking of Jack, I just need to know one thing Ianto, is this really what you want?” Rhiannon asked, turning down the heat under the frying pan.

“In what way?” Ianto asked, reaching up for the ketchup bottle on a shelf.

“Are you sure you're gay? Is there any doubt in your mind, do you wonder if this might be just some kind of experimentation out of curiosity?” She asked.

“I've never liked girls in that way,” Ianto told her, feeling his blush creeping over his face and wishing, not for the first time that he could get it under control. “when ... when ... the first time Jack kissed me it did freak me out, like he told you but somehow everything became clear ... I knew I ... that I liked Jack more than just as a friend.”

“I know Jack said you were both virgins but you're nearly sixteen soon Ianto and I got the feeling things were going to change once you were?” Rhiannon asked.

“That's not really any of your business, is it?” Ianto retorted, watching his sister fork rashers of bacon from the pan and onto the prepared bread.

“I'm your big sister, I'm just worried you're going to get into something before you're ready,” Rhiannon sighed softly. “I just don't want you to get hurt, what if Jack gets what he wants and then dumps you?”

“Jack's not like that Rhi,” Ianto replied, annoyed that she would even suggest it.

“It's not unheard of love and I'm sure boys are just as likely to do it to other boys as some are to girls,” Rhiannon told him carefully.

“For your information Jack is scared of going all the way, scared that it'll hurt, or that he'll hurt me,” Ianto retorted. “it's my decision to lose my virginity on my birthday and no-one else's.”

Rhiannon stared at her little brother in shock while Ianto turned a deep red as he realised what he'd just admitted to his sister.

“I mean ... I ...” Ianto stuttered, then grabbed the two plates of bacon sandwiches she had made for Jack and himself and ran from the kitchen.

Turning off the frying pan Rhiannon sat down at the small table and began to eat her sandwich slowly, washing it down with a mug of tea.

When she'd finished both she placed the dirty plate and mug in the sink, pulled on her coat and headed out the door and across the read to Lisa's house.

*~*~*

Balancing both plates in one hand Ianto opened his bedroom door and burst in startling his boyfriend out of sleep.

“Ianto?” Jack asked looking at him through half opened sleepy eyes.

“Breakfast,” Ianto told him, plonking himself down on the narrow bed next to his boyfriend and handing him a plate before Jack had finished pulling himself up into a sitting position.

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled, taking the offered plate and putting it down on the bedside table. “are you okay?”

“Fine,” Ianto mumbled, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

“Then why are you the colour of a strawberry?” Jack pressed.

“I told my sister something I didn't mean to, something personal,” Ianto replied with a groan.

“Go on?” Jack urged.

“She was asking me if I was sure, about you and I, if I had any doubts about being gay and ...” Ianto paused for a moment. “she suggested that you might dump me once you'd got what you wanted ...”

“Got what I wanted?” Jack frowned.

“Taken my virginity,” Ianto replied, feeling his blush deepen even more.

“Oh, I see, and?” Jack asked.

“I told her that it was my decision to lose my virginity on my sixteenth birthday and that you weren't pressuring me because you were scared of hurting me!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Shit!” Jack swore, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

“Exactly,” Ianto groaned. “she'll be watching us like a hawk now.”

“Not if we can help it,” Jack told him, reaching for Ianto's hand and squeezing it gently. “and anyway, if we can't get to be alone on your birthday we'll just wait until we can, there's no rush.”

“No, I guess not,” Ianto agreed, hoping nothing happened to change their plans.

“Where's Rhiannon now?” Jack asked, finishing off his sandwich in a couple of bites.

“I heard her go out, I think I heard the front door, no idea where she went though,” Ianto replied.

“So we're home alone?” Jack grinned.

“Yep, but I don't know how long for so don't go getting any ideas!” Ianto told him, wriggling when Jack started tickling his side.

“I just want my good morning kiss,” Jack said, stopping the tickling and planting his lips on his boyfriends.

*~*~*

“Rhiannon, is there a problem, has your mum got worse?” Mrs Hallet asked, opening the front door to find the young woman standing there.

“No ... it's ... can I come in for a minute?” Rhiannon asked.

“Of course love, cuppa tea?” Mrs Hallet asked her, leading her through to the kitchen where Lisa was sat eating cereal.

“Thanks,” Rhiannon replied, sitting down opposite Lisa. “Lisa, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Lisa shrugged.

“Ianto said that you knew he was gay before he did, is that true?” she asked.

“Yeah, I can't put my finger on why, I mean he wasn't going around staring at other boys,” Lisa replied. “it was just a feeling I had.”

“And this Jack?” Rhiannon asked, taking the mug of tea from Mrs Hallet.

“He started just after the beginning of this year, turned all the girls heads but he just wasn't interested in them,” Lisa sighed. “he's bloody gorgeous, Ianto's so lucky.”

“Isn't he just,” Rhiannon chuckled. “do you trust him, not to hurt Ianto?”

“I don't know him well enough but from what Ianto's told me, they're made for each other,” Lisa replied. “I should go and get ready for school.”

“Thanks Lisa,” Rhiannon said, taking a sip of her tea with a thoughtful look on her face.

“I have a brother who's gay,” Mrs Hallet said, sitting in her daughters vacated seat. “I know what a shock it can be, to find out they like boys.”

“He let something slip to me this morning ... that he was planning to ... sleep with Jack on his sixteenth birthday,” Rhiannon replied. “I ...”

“It's best not to think about the arse thing,” Mrs Hallet grinned at her.

“What?” Rhiannon asked stunned.

“If you don't think about the arse thing then it seems you can come to terms with it,” Mrs Hallet told her. “and I know I'm never trying it again, the arse thing!”

“You mean, you and Mr Hallet?” Rhiannon asked, her eyes wide in shock.

“Yep, I screamed so loudly I had to tell the neighbours that the cat fell off the top of the stairs and broke it's neck!” Mrs Hallet admitted with a shriek of laughter, setting Rhiannon off.

“I don't remember you ever having a cat?” Rhiannon said still laughing.

“Nope, never!” she replied, sending them into fits of laughter again.

Rhiannon put down her mug, scared she would spill her tea just as Lisa came back into the room in her uniform.

“What's so funny?” Lisa asked, glancing from her mum to Rhiannon and then back again.

“Nothing,” her mum replied, bursting in fresh giggles.

“Sure ...” Lisa replied, not believing her. “I guess this means they Ianto and Jack are at yours?”

“They snuck home in the middle of the night,” Rhiannon replied, finally able to pick her mug of tea up again. “I don't see why not, don't let them make you late for school and tell them I'll be back soon.”

“Will do,” Lisa told them, vanishing again and calling out her goodbyes.

“Another tea?” Mrs Hallet asked, taking Rhiannon's mug.

“Please and then I better get back, I need to go down the council offices,” Rhiannon replied. “make sure mam doesn't lose her house.”

“Rather you than me,” Mrs Hallet replied, turning on the kettle.

“Yeah,” Rhiannon sighed.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

“Ianto, are you home?” Rhiannon called out, dropping her keys in the small bowl on the window ledge by the front door and kicking her shoes off her aching feet.

“Living room,” Ianto called back.

Ianto and Jack were both sat on the sofa in the living room watching TV, Jack's arm loosely wrapped around her brothers shoulders when she entered, there was no doubt at how at ease they felt with each other.

“How did it go? You've been gone hours!” Ianto asked, turning down the sound on the TV.

“It was a bloody nightmare,” Rhiannon told him, flopping down into the armchair. “first of all they tried to tell me they couldn't talk to me because I wasn't the named tenant and it took me over an hour to just get to someone who would listen to me.”

“Bloody bureaucrats,” Jack sighed.

“Tell me about it, anyway, I finally got to tell them how mam was sick and that she would be in hospital for at least a month and that I needed to make sure she wouldn't lose the house and they said if the rent wasn't paid she would be evicted!” Rhiannon continued. “So, I explained that she was in incapacity benefit and that it would get paid automatically, to which they replied if she wasn't able to sign on she would lose that, so I needed to talk to the benefit department too.”

“You're kidding?” Ianto asked.

“Nope, I never bloody thought about that!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “anyway, they agreed that if I could sort out the benefits while she was in hospital the house was safe, I thought it best not to mention that my sixteen year old brother might be residing there alone so I agreed to keep an eye on the place.”

“An eye on me you mean,” Ianto groaned.

“Out of you, mam and I, you're the tidy one,” Rhiannon chuckled. “I'd be more worried if it was me living alone in the house!”

“That's true,” Ianto grinned. “considering how Jack and I cleaned up while you were out, in case you didn't notice?”

“Sorry, too much on my mind,” Rhiannon replied, glancing around the spotless room. “you've done a great job.”

“Did you go to the benefits office too then?” Jack asked.

“Yep and that was as much of a nightmare as the housing department, I had the same problem with not being the person claiming the benefits but I persisted and again I finally managed to get to talk to someone,” Rhiannon replied. “It seems they are able to keep paying the benefits as long as they have a letter from the doctor explaining the situation so I will need to speak to them about it when I visit mam next. Mam's benefit is paid into her account so we need to speak to her about you being able to use it to buy food, pay the bills, gas, electric and the like.”

“I never thought about the bills,” Ianto moaned.

“It's easy, they send them, you take the bill and the money to the post office and pay them,” Rhiannon explained. “just make sure you don't waste gas or electricity and the bills won't be high.”

“If I have my way Ianto will be spending most of his time at my house anyway,” Jack said. “that way the bills will be minimal.”

“Has your father called yet, he was meeting with social services today wasn't he?” Rhiannon asked Jack.

“No, but he sent me a text saying the meeting had been delayed for a couple of hours, some emergency,” Jack replied. “perhaps we should make our way to my house for when my dad gets home?”

“Are you sure he won't mind?” Rhiannon replied, wanting to meet Jack's father.

“No, he'll probably prefer to speak to us all in person anyway,” Jack shrugged.

“Okay, give me ten minutes to freshen up, I feel grubby after today and then we'll head off,” Rhiannon agreed, smirking a little at the two lads still dressed in their pyjamas. “you two should get dressed too.”

“Yes mam!” Ianto grinned cheekily as she left the room and they followed her out shortly afterwards to dress.

An hour later they were in Jack's house, Rhiannon more than a little agape at the size and décor, much as her brother had been when he'd first been there. There were all sat in the living room when Jack's father arrived home with much the same expression that Rhiannon had been wearing when she'd returned earlier.

“Hi, you must be Jack's father, I'm Rhiannon, Ianto's sister,” Rhiannon said, getting to her feet and introducing herself.

“That's me,” he replied with a friendly, if weary smile. “you can call me Sam.”

“I've sorted out the housing situation and I just need to get my mam's doctor to write a letter to the benefits office and all will be okay, how did it go with social services?” Rhiannon asked.

“I finally got them to see sense, took me a while and a lot of negotiations though,” he sighed, perching on the arm of the sofa. “the gentleman I spoke to told me that Miss Smith was just following procedure and was completely correct in her assessment of the situation.”

“Well, he would, wouldn't he!” Snarked Jack.

“Anyway,” Sam continued, ignoring his sons comment. “I explained to them that it would not be good for Ianto's peace of mind at the moment to be taken away from all his friends and put into a home or foster care with people he didn't know and that we had a large house and plenty of spare rooms that could be used.”

“And he said yes?” Rhiannon asked hopefully.

“Not at first, he made the same arguments about how you, Jack and Ianto were involved and with Ianto still being under age it wasn't appropriate,” Sam replied. “I told him he was being ridiculous, which he wasn't happy about but explained that Ianto will be sixteen in just over a week now and wasn't it pointless to stick to such rules when Ianto would be able to live where and with who he wanted as soon as he turned sixteen.”

“So then what?” Jack asked, wishing his father would get to the point.

“He finally saw sense and agreed that Ianto could stay here with us as long as he had his own room,” Sam told them making Jack and Ianto shriek with excitement. “that being said there's going to have to be some ground rules.”

“Oh dad!” Jack groaned.

“I know we've always been pretty relaxed about who you have in your room and we've trusted you not to do anything we wouldn't consider appropriate ...” Sam began.

“And now you don't?” Jack pouted.

“No, but until Ianto turns sixteen he sleeps in a separate room until his birthday,” Sam continued.

“Isn't that a bit daft, just because he's sleeping in another room at night doesn't mean anything!” Rhiannon huffed.

“I know, but social services insisted and if the rules are broken, they remove Ianto from the house and Jack gets arrested on suspicion of child molestation,” Sam sighed. “stupid I know with Ianto's birthday being so close but I don't want to take the risk of them turning up at some ungodly hour and finding them in the same bed.”

“It's only just over a week dad, I'm sure we can control ourselves,” Jack said, taking Ianto's hand in his own and threading their fingers together. “can't we?”

Ianto nodded, blushing slightly when his sister looked at him as he remembered what he'd let slip to her that morning.

“Right, that's settled then,” Rhiannon replied, sounding relieved. “I'll get off home and pack some of Ianto's things and then I can get a cab to drop them off here and then head to the hospital.”

“I'll give you a lift,” Sam replied. “I'd like to meet your mother, reassure her that her son is in safe hands.”

“She'd like that, thanks,” Rhiannon replied, taking up his offer and getting to her feet.

They left a few minutes later, the minute they were gone Jack grabbed Ianto and kissed him hard.

“They did it!” Ianto grinned.

“I knew they would,” Jack replied. “how long to you think we have before they get back?”

“No idea, why?” Ianto asked.

“I thought we could celebrate,” Jack grinned.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto replied, letting his boyfriend pull him off the sofa and up to his room.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

“We won't have long,” Jack said, ripping Ianto's t-shirt off over his head and dumping it on his bedroom floor.

“Then we shouldn't waste any time,” Ianto replied with a grin, pushing Jack backwards so they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss Jack levered his boyfriend onto his back and ground his crotch against the younger boys, their cocks hard and pressing against each other through the denim of their jeans.

“Touch me,” Jack rolling off Ianto's body and fumbling with the button on his jeans, unzipping them as his boyfriend loosened his own.

Ianto wasted no time in shoving his hand down the front of his boyfriends briefs, grasping his cock in his fist and grabbing Jack's hand with his free one and placing it on his own cock.

“Something you want?” Jack asked with a smirk, his hand not moving on top of his lovers underwear.

“Jack!” Ianto's tone was almost a growl, turning into a sigh when Jack slowly slipped his hand under the elastic top of his briefs and curled it around his own cock.

Their hands moved in unison, wanking each other hard and fast, their lips finding each others again and snogging hard.

Jack tore his mouth away from Ianto, panting hard.

“Faster, oh god faster,” he gasped, hips snapping as he fucked his boyfriends fist.

Ianto sped up his movements even faster, his own orgasm building somewhere deep in his belly he clamped his mouth to Jack's neck and sucked hard on the tender skin.

Jack's hand tightened around Ianto's cock as he gave a strangled moan, stilled for a fraction of a second and then pumped his come over his lovers hand and his belly.

“Jack, please ...” Ianto mumbled, thrusting his hips encouraging Jack to speed up, his back arching up off the bed as he tumbled over the edge and came hard, his own essence spurting out in long white streams.

“We should clean up,” Jack mumbled, not wanting to move.

“Mmmm,” was all Ianto was able to mumble in reply.

“Dad could come back any minutes,” Jack added, only moving his arm so he could lick his boyfriends come off his hand.

“Mmmm,” Ianto mumbled again.

“If you're like this after we've just wanked each other off, what will actual sex do to you?” Jack chuckled softly, trailing his fingers through the spilt come on his belly and offering them to his lover.

“I've no idea but I can't wait to find out, just over a week to go ... maybe I'll die of ecstasy!” Ianto replied, finding his voice again and then sucked his boyfriends fingers into his mouth.

“You better not!” Jack huffed.

“Would you miss me then?” Ianto smiled at him.

“You better believe it!” Jack growled before kissing him fiercely until they had to part for air.

“I don't care about anything else for my birthday, I don't care if we don't go out for dinner or to the movies or if I don't get any presents, all I want is you,” Ianto told him, brushing his fingers over Jack's kiss swollen lips. “you to make love to me.”

“I should ask my dad to make that hotel reservation,” Jack replied, kissing Ianto's fingers.

“No, no hotel, I don't want to be in a strange room, in a strange bed,” Ianto replied. “if not here, then my house even if my bed is small it's big enough for what we need.”

“I wanted to spoil you,” Jack said softly.

“No need,” Ianto smiled.

“I wonder if my parents would give us the night alone, here if I asked them,” Jack pondered out loud. “I wouldn't tell them the exact reason, just that it's your birthday and we want to spend some time alone.”

“Do you think they would?” Ianto asked, rolling onto his side and curling against his lover.

“I don't know, I'll ask dad later,” Jack said with a huge smile on his face. “I want your birthday to be perfect and I'll do anything to make it that way.”

“Thank you,” Ianto replied, tilting his head up to kiss Jack on the chin before snuggling against him again.

“We really do have to clean up now,” Jack sighed and reached for the packet of wipes he had stashed in the drawer of his bedside table.

Pulling out a handful he wiped them over Ianto's belly, cleaning off the drying come and then his own, tossing the soiled wipes into the nearby bin and dropping the packet of wipes back into the draw.

After one last kiss they dragged themselves off the bed and pulled their now rather crumpled t-shirts back on, fastened their jeans and headed back down to the living room.

Turning on the TV they flopped onto the sofa just as they heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock and after exchanging smug grins they made out that they had been there all along.

“Okay boys?” Sam asked, putting the bag of clothes that Rhiannon had given him for Ianto on the floor just inside the door.

“Fine dad, did you speak to Ianto's mum?” Jack asked.

“I did, she's happy with all the arrangements and ...” he paused for a moment, put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a debit card and handed it to Ianto. “she gave me her debit card so that Ianto can get money out for food and bills.”

“How is she, is she okay?” Ianto asked, taking the card and slipping it in the pocket of his jeans.

“She's on a proper ward now and they've changed her medication,” he replied. “I'll take you to see her tomorrow if you want?”

“That would be great, thank you,” Ianto replied.

“It'll have to be in the afternoon though, we have a double date tomorrow evening with Lisa and Andy,” Jack added.

“Not a problem,” Sam smiled. “now who wants Chinese for dinner?”

“No argument from us,” Jack answered for both of them.

“I'll go and find the menu, any preference Ianto?” Sam asked.

“Nope, any thing is fine,” he told him.

Sam gave them and nod and left the room.

“Dad, wait up,” Jack called out, running after him. “I need to ask you something.”

“How much?” Sam asked with a knowing smile. “And what's it for?”

“I don't need money, as you know it's Ianto's birthday next weekend, I ... that is we ... were wondering if you and mum were going to be home?” Jack asked him.

“And why would that be?” Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ianto doesn't want to do anything special, just for us to spend the evening together, watching movies and a takeaway,” Jack shrugged.

“Is that so, you'd think he'd be wanting to celebrate turning sixteen a little more elaborately after all his been through these last few days?” Sam replied, trying not to laugh.

“It's what he wants,” Jack told him.

“It so happens that your mum and I have theatre tickets for next weekend and I've already booked a hotel room for the night,” Sam told him. “the house is yours.”

“Really? Thanks dad,” Jack grinned.

“No problem,” Sam replied, pulling a takeaway menu from the drawer. “but don't forget the lube and condoms.”

“Dad!” Jack exclaimed.

“I never thought I'd see the day I'd make you blush,” Sam chuckled, reaching for the phone and dialling while Jack rushed back to Ianto feeling more than a little embarrassed.

“You're blushing!” Ianto gasped.

“You will never guess what my dad just said!” Jack replied, dropping down on the sofa next to his boyfriend and telling him.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

“Jack and I will wait here while you go and see your mum,” Sam told Ianto when they reached the main door of the ward she was in. “you should spend some time talking to her without us there.”

“It'll be okay,” Jack reassured his boyfriend, recognising the unsure look on his face. “we're not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Ianto replied and then taking a calming breath pushed his way through the doors into the ward, knowing from Sam that his mother's bed was in the far corner.

Ianto walked across the room, rather pleased to note that of the six beds in the ward only one other than his mothers was occupied, approaching her bed he was a little surprised to see her sitting in the chair beside it reading a book.

“Mam?” He asked as it appeared she hadn't heard him arrive.

“Ianto love, I hear between Rhiannon and Jack's father everything is sorted out,” she said with a smile, lowering the book. “I hope you're okay at Sam's?”

“I am, their house is amazing mam, my room even has it's own bathroom,” Ianto told her, standing a few feet from her beside the bed.

“You won't want to go home,” she replied and then added “Sit down, on the edge of the bed,”

Ianto perched on the edge and studied his mum's face, she looked so relaxed, something he hadn't seen in her since before his father had left them, even when she was taking her medication properly.

“Are you okay love, you're very quiet?” She asked.

“Yep, what about you mam?” Ianto asked.

“They say I'm responding well to treatment,” she replied. “they've changed my meds and I've seeing a psychotherapist, they tell me I'll have to see him twice a week.”

“But how do you actually feel?” Ianto asked.

“Calm,” she told him simply. “where's Jack, didn't he come with you?”

“He's waiting outside, with his father,” Ianto told her.

“He seems like a nice enough lad,” she replied. “I'm sorry ... I should never have called you what I did, I didn't mean it, you know that don't you?”

“You hurt me mam, and not just verbally,” Ianto told her, his feelings bubbling up inside him.

“Hitting you was wrong, I know that,” she told him. “I was taking my frustration out on you, I hate myself what what I put you through ...”

“Maybe so mam but it happened,” Ianto told her, getting up off the bed again. “a few words aren't going to make it all go away, make it better.”

“Ianto please, you have to believe how sorry I am,” she pleaded.

“Maybe one day mam, when you're better,” Ianto told her a little coldly. “I have to go, I'll see you soon.”

“Perhaps you should have some counselling too?” she suggested.

“I'm not the one who's sick,” Ianto told her bluntly. “bye mam.”

With that he turned on his heel and strode quickly across the room, ignoring his mothers calls for him not to go and bashed his way back out through the door and into his boyfriends arms.

“Get me out of here,” Ianto told Jack.

“What happened?” Sam asked, following the boys down the maze of corridors to the exit.

“I can't do it, I just can't forgive her for what she's done to me,” Ianto replied.

“It's going to take time,” Sam said gently.

“But what if I never can?” Ianto asked him, climbing in the back seat of the car with Jack.

Sam had no idea how to answer that, starting the car he watched Jack wrap his arms around the younger boy to comfort him in the rear view mirror for a moment or two and then began to drive home.

*~*~*

“I'm not in the mood to go out, I should call Lisa and cancel,” Ianto grumbled, lying flat on his back on Jack's bed staring at the ceiling where he had been since they had got back from the hospital over an hour before.

“Going out with Lisa is a good thing and we get to meet this Andy she keeps talking about,” Jack replied. “if we don't you'll just stay there sulking all evening.”

“I'm not sulking,” Ianto snapped. “you don't have a fucking clue what it's like to have a mother like mine.”

“No, I don't,” Jack said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. “I know she hit you but it's not just that, is it?”

“She hit me just for the sake of it, or so it seemed,” Ianto replied quietly. “whenever she didn't take her meds she lashed out and then there was the yelling ... she used to tell me I was like my no good father and then in the next breath tell me I was the reason he left, because I was a stupid, useless imbecile.”

“But you're one of the brightest in our year?” Jack frowned, hating the way his boyfriends eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“That didn't matter to her, it was just an insult,” Ianto told him. “the Social Services don't know the half of it or they'd have her for neglect as well.”

“In what way?” Jack asked, brushing a tear off Ianto's cheek gently with his fingers.

“There was never any food in the house, unless she was having a good day,” Ianto told him. “she didn't care if starved, I used to take money from her purse now and then, not much, just enough to buy lunch at school but when she realised ... well, you can guess what happened.”

“She'd hit you,” Jack replied angrily

“Yep, for stealing ... if it wasn't for Lisa and her mam ... Lisa used to bring me food for lunch,” Ianto told him. “and I think her mam knew why, they used to have me there for dinner a lot too.”

“It's no wonder you can't bring yourself to forgive her,” Jack spat. “I know she was sick, but even still ...”

“But she is my mother Jack, and always will be,” Ianto told him, tears now pouring freely down his face. “and I do love her ... it's just for now, at least, I hate her too.”

Reaching down Jack pulled his boyfriend up into his arms, holding him tight while he sobbed into his shoulder, stroking his back slowly in comfort.

“You're right, I'll call Lisa and cancel,” Jack whispered in his ear when Ianto began to calm down.

“No, no, we're going,” Ianto replied, lifting his head and looking straight into Jack's eyes. “I can't let her ruin my whole life.”

“Now there the Ianto I fell for,” Jack said with a small smile.

“Kiss me?” Ianto asked quietly.

Lowering Ianto back down onto the bed Jack's lips found his, kissing him softly and tenderly, their arms holding each other tightly while time seemed to stand still.

“We should start getting ready to go out,” Jack said, looking at the clock when they finally pulled apart.

“I guess so,” Ianto agreed, stealing one last kiss from his lover before they untangled their limbs and climbed off the bed.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

On the walk into town Ianto's mobile beeped in his pocket, fishing it out he found a text from his sister informing him that she was heading back to uni now that he was staying at Jack's but that she would be back the following weekend for his birthday.

Ianto sent her a reply and then returned the phone to his pocket as they approached the cinema, seeing Lisa outside with a tall, thin blonde guy they waved and hastened their steps towards them.

“Andy, this is my best friend Ianto and Jack, his ...” Lisa paused wondering just how to introduce him.

“Boyfriend,” Jack said, finishing the sentence for her. “you must be the Andy we've been hearing so much about?”

“That's me,” Andy replied with a smile and then turned to Lisa. “what have you been telling them?”

“Just that you're this gorgeous copper I bumped into,” Lisa grinned.

“You're daft you are,” Andy laughed.

“What are we going to see then?” Ianto asked, looking at the list of movies on the wall.

“I really fancy seeing Alice In Wonderland,” Lisa said hopefully. “it's in 3D.”

“It does look pretty cool from the trailers,” Jack agreed.

“And Johnny Depp,” Ianto added, then blushing.

“You never told me you had a thing for Johnny Depp?” Jack chuckled, nudging his boyfriends shoulder with his own.

“You never asked!” Ianto retorted.

“So, it's decided then,” Andy asked. “Alice In Wonderland it is?”

“Maybe if Ianto fancies Johnny Depp then you to won't spend most of the movie snogging,” Lisa grinned.

“We didn't!” Ianto exclaimed, his blush deepening.

“I was there Ianto,” Lisa smirked, making them all chuckle.

“Fine, we did,” Ianto conceded. “lets get our tickets before it's too late.”

“Yeah, the next screening is in about fifteen minutes,” Lisa said, checking the listings.

They headed into the cinema and ten minutes later they were taking their seats, weighed down with drinks, popcorn and various bags of crisps and chocolate to share.

Half way through the film Andy's arms snaked around Lisa's shoulders and she lent her head on his shoulder, a little later when she spotted Jack making a move on Ianto, despite him being glued to the screen she kicked him hard in the ankle.

“Hey!” Jack hissed.

“You have plenty of time for snogging later, watch the film,” Lisa told Jack in a loud whisper.

“Spoilsport,” Jack whispered back, ignoring the shushing sounds from those sat near them and slumped down in his seat, unable to see the smirk on his boyfriends face in the dark.

When the film finished they headed outside and tried to decide what to do next.

“We could go to the coffee place for a drink, I have to be home by ten,” Lisa suggested, glancing at her watching and finding it was already almost nine.

“That sounds good to me, I could do with a coffee,” Andy agreed.

“Coffee it is then,” Ianto said, following the other couple with Jack by his side along the road.

“What time do you have to be home?” Lisa asked Ianto while Andy and Jack went to get their drinks.

“Midnight,” Ianto told her.

“That's so not fair,” Lisa grumbled. “I bet if I was a boy I'd be allowed out later.”

“I think it's just one of those things, if it was a school night then I guess it would be earlier,” Ianto shrugged.

“Well, I hope you two aren't going off behind the cinema again when I leave?” Lisa asked, watching the expected blush appear on her friends face.

“What are you two talking about to make Ianto blush?” Jack asked, placing a mug in front of him.

“Nothing,” Ianto replied, glaring at Lisa.

“No, nothing,” Lisa smirked, accepting her drink from Andy. “thanks.”

“So, Ianto, did you enjoy the film?” Andy asked him. “And Johnny Depp in particular?”

“It was okay,” Ianto replied, he'd loved every minuted. “you?”

“More than I thought I would,” Andy admitted. “I thought it would really be more for kids but yeah, it was good.”

“Are you getting the bus home?” Jack asked Lisa.

“No, Andy has a car,” Lisa replied, bursting with happiness.

“That's a shame, I thought we could all have got the bus together, Ianto wants to pick up some more of his things before we go back to mine,” Jack replied.

“I can give you both a lift,” Andy offered. “it'd be a bit daft for you two to take the bus when I'm headed that way anyway.”

“If you're sure?” Ianto asked.

“I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't,” Andy chuckled. “talking of which, we better get going, you don't want to be late home on our first date Lisa.”

“It wouldn't be the best impression,” Lisa sighed, drinking the last of her coffee. “is your sister still at the house Ianto?”

“As far as I know,” Ianto lied, not wanting to let on that she had already left again for uni. “I think she might be going back tomorrow or Monday though.”

“Lisa tells me your mum's not well?” Andy asked as they left the coffee place and headed to where his car was parked.

“Yep, but she's doing okay now,” Ianto replied, wondering just how much Lisa had told him.

“That's good,” Andy smiled. “here we are.”

Jack and Ianto got into the back and Lisa took the passenger seat in the front of the car, almost as soon as the car began to move Jack took his boyfriends hand in his own and held it tightly all the way to the estate.

“Thanks for the lift,” Jack told Andy when they arrived, parking outside Lisa's house. “it was good to meet you.”

“No problem,” Andy smiled, taking Lisa's hand in his. “we'll have to do this again.”

“Oh yes,” Lisa grinned. “night you two.”

Both Ianto and Jack bid them good night and they parted to go their separate ways, Ianto and Jack stopping a minute or so later and glancing back to see Andy and Lisa in each others arms on her doorstep kissing.

“About bloody time!” Ianto commented. “he didn't even try to kiss her in the cinema.”

“A real gentleman,” Jack chuckled softly.

“Unlike you,” Ianto grinned. “you couldn't wait to get your hands on me, we weren't even dating, I was your tutor!”

“Much more fun than maths,” Jack retorted, grabbing Ianto with both arms and planting a wet kiss on his lips.

“Get off, not out here,” Ianto said, pushing Jack away and pulling out his door key.

“Why did you tell Lisa you're sister was still here?” Jack asked as they walked the remaining short distance to Ianto's house.

“So that we could spend a little time alone without anyone checking up on us,” Ianto replied, putting his key in the lock and turning it.

“Devious Mr Jones,” Jack chuckled. “I like it.”

“I have my moments Mr Harkness,” Ianto laughed, closing the door firmly behind them.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Heading straight up to his bedroom with Jack following Ianto grabbed a sports bag off the top of his wardrobe and then began rummaging around in his wardrobe and various drawers to find the items he wanted to take to Jack's and placed them in the bag while Jack watched him from the bed where he was sat.

“Are you taking everything?” Jack asked jokingly. “you'll only have to bring it all back when you come home.”

“Well, it's not like I have much,” Ianto retorted with a shrug. “that small bag Rhiannon gave your dad and what I've just put in this bag is all I own, bringing it back isn't going to be a hardship.”

“Really?” Jack asked. “I was just joking.”

“Yep, my mother didn't only not buy food,” Ianto replied, zipping up the bag and dropping it next to his bedroom door. “apart from my school uniform and underwear I hardly own any other clothes, as you can now see.”

“You know, you don't ever have to come back here if you don't want to,” Jack replied as Ianto sat down on the bed next to him. “you can stay at my house for as long as you like.”

“That wouldn't be fair on your parents,” Ianto objected.

“They like you Ianto, my father would never have fought for you to be able to stay with us if he didn't want you there,” Jack retorted. “I'm not stupid, I know they think you're a good influence on me, and happy they think like that because I want you there too.”

“Now, what if they change their minds?” Ianto asked.

“Look, lets just see what happens, okay?” Jack asked. “if you'd rather be living here when you can then no-one will mind, at least you'll have somewhere we can be alone.”

“Don't get me wrong, it's not that I ungrateful or don't appreciate what your parents are doing for me, it's just ...” Ianto trailed off.

“You don't want to feel like a burden or that you've outstayed your welcome?” Jack finished for him with a smile.

“Exactly,” Ianto admitted.

“Well, for the next week you have no choice where you live and we need to leave in about forty of we're to get back before our curfew, maybe we should make the most of it?” Jack replied.

“Did you have anything in particular in mind?” Ianto asked grinning.

“This far starters,” Jack replied, shuffling down the bed and pulling Ianto down with him before kissing him softly. “and then I thought perhaps I might follow it up with this,” Jack added, latching his mouth on his boyfriends neck and sucking hard on the sensitive skin making Ianto moan softly.

Ianto's hands stroked down over Jack's chest, when they reached the waistband of his jeans he tugged the t-shirt free and slid his hand beneath to touch the smooth, warm skin beneath, seeking out a nipple and teasing it with his fingers .

Jack's hand slid up and down his thigh, each time moving higher and higher until his fingers were brushing over his boyfriends erection through the denim of his jeans.

His mouth left Ianto's neck, the purple bruise deepening even more with each second that past, he kissed his way up to his boyfriends jaw and nipping at it lightly with his teeth before claiming his mouth, their tongues clashing as the kiss became more heated.

Ianto moved his hand back down, popping open the button on the waistband of Jack's jeans and lowering the zip so he could slip his hand inside and under his boyfriends briefs, loving the way Jack moaned into his mouth when he wrapped his hand around the heated skin of his erection.

Jack's hand pressed against Ianto's own cock buried beneath the layers of fabric, his heel of his hand moving slowly and firmly over it causing Ianto's hips to cant off the mattress, needing more contact.

“Jack, please,” Ianto mumbled, tearing his mouth away from Jack.

“Tell me what you want?” Jack asked, controlling his urge to fuck Ianto's fist hard.

“Touch me, just touch me,” Ianto replied, his accent accentuated with lust.

Reaching down Jack pulled Ianto's hand out of his trousers, just giving his bemused expression and grin and them opened his boyfriends jeans, pulling them and his briefs down to his ankles in one swift movement, taking a couple of seconds to pull the trainers off it feet and dumping them onto the floor, followed closely buy the jeans and underwear.

“Don't you want me to touch you?” Ianto asked, parting his legs wide with Jack's encouragement so that he could kneel between them.

“All in good time,” Jack smiled widely, dipping his head down and teasing the end of his lovers cock with the tip of his tongue and tasting the leaking fluid. “just enjoy.”

Ianto's reply was lost in a moan when Jack circled the head of his cock with his tongue, tasting every inch before trailing it down it's full length and using it to caress his balls.

“Oh god,” the words tumbled breathlessly from Ianto's mouth when Jack took one of his balls into his mouth and began to such, his tongue constantly moving over it.

Ianto grasped the top of the duvet with one hand, his fingers digging into the fabric, the other hand moving to the top of Jack's head, tangling in the strands when Jack let his ball slip from his mouth, the cool air making him gasp lightly, harder when he felt Jack's tongue slide over the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole.

Holding his breath Ianto willed Jack silently to move his tongue even lower, releasing it with a long moan when he felt it's wet tip at his entrance, his whole body feeling like he was going to melt when Jack began to lap at his hole.

Ianto's feet slid even higher up the bed, opening himself even more to his boyfriend, his hand releasing the bedding it was clutching and moving to his own cock, stroking it firmly while Jack's tongue seemed to delve into his body.

When Ianto felt Jack's finger join his tongue he was beginning to wonder of he was dead and in heaven, his eyes shooting own with a loud gasp when he felt the tip of his lovers finger being slowly eased inside the tight ring of muscle.

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled, lifting his head.

“Didn't hurt, just wasn't expecting it,” Ianto told him, feeling disappointed when the digit left his body.

“I shouldn't, no lube,” Jack said, the regret in his voice, wishing he hadn't even tried and now feeling like he should attempt it again. “I could hurt you.”

“You won't,” Ianto urged. “I won't let you.”

Jack looked him in the eye and slipped the tip of his finger into his body again, the look of pure pleasure that crossed his lovers face urging him on he pushed it in slightly further.

“Okay?” Jack asked nervously.

Ianto couldn't do anything but nod.

Jack got as far as his the first joint in his finger before Ianto let out a sound that was of anything but pleasure.

“Stop,” Ianto told him reluctantly.

“Sorry,” Jack told him again.

“Don't be sorry, I wanted this,” Ianto told him, loving the feel of Jack's finger even if it was barely within him. “I still want this, I want more than this but you were right, we shouldn't do this without lube.”

“We really haven't thought this out, have we?” Jack asked with a sigh.

“What is there to think about other than we need to get lube and take things slowly?” Ianto asked with a smirk. “but for now, I think we need to forget those things and get back to the matter in hand.”

“Good idea,” Jack conceded with a smile, the tip of his finger still inside his boyfriends body he lowered his head and took Ianto's slightly softened cock into his mouth and began to suck, feeling it swell back to it's full hardness quickly.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed, his hand tangled in the bed covers again and his hips canting upwards, the feel of his lovers finger inside him filling his head with images of what was to come and sending him spiralling quickly towards the edge.

“Yes, oh god yes ...” Ianto all but shouted as his orgasm hit hard, his come spurting fast into his boyfriends mouth and down his throat.

Letting Ianto's cock slip from his mouth and his finger from his hole, Jack moved quickly up his lovers body, pressing his own aching cock against Ianto's body and rutting against him and kissed him deeply, Ianto's tongue tangling with his to taste himself.

Jack's hips snapped hard as fast, fucking his boyfriends hip, his own orgasm mounting, his cry of ecstasy swallowed by his lover, when he came between their bodies and then collapsed up top of him.

Neither of them moved for some while, just dozing and holding each other tightly until Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked at the alarm clock beside the bed.

“Shit, we're going to be late!” Jack exclaimed, leaping up off his lovers body. “We'll have to get a taxi, we're to late to walk or get the bus.”

Ianto was off the bed in seconds, dragging on his jeans and ignoring the dried come on his body in the same manner as Jack and pulling on his trainers while Jack called for a taxi.

“Yeah, as soon as possible,” Jack told them after telling them address to pick them up from and where they were going. “five minutes? That brilliant, thanks.”

“Five minutes,” Jack repeated to Ianto with a sigh of relief. “have you got everything?”

“Yep, I think so,” Ianto told him, snatching the bag up from beside the door where he had dumped it earlier and taking a few seconds to straighten up the duvet with his free hand.

“Come on!” Jack urged.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Ianto told him.

“Again?” Jack grinned making Ianto laugh at his joke as they ran down the stairs and out the front door to wait for their taxi, relieved when it arrived as promised.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

“Oy, Jones, I hear your mother is a fruitcake?” One of his male classmates heckled the second he stepped into his classroom on his first day back.

“Yeah, is it true your man tried to top herself?” Another shouted.

“Having a swot for a son finally tripped her over the edge did it?” A girl chipped in.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ianto shouted, turning on his heel to flee the room.

“Ianto ignore them,” Jack hissed in his ear, grabbing his arm.

“How?” Ianto snapped, trying to pull his arm from his boyfriends grasp.

“You could tell them the truth?” Jack suggested, while the taunts from almost half the class continued to rain down on them.

“That my mother is a ... fruit cake?” Ianto asked, his eyes welling up with tears.

“What the hell is going on in here, shut up now!” Owen Harpers voice commanded as he entered the room and seeing the look on Ianto's face.

“Ianto's mum's a nutter sir,” one of the boys shouted as Lisa entered the classroom.

“Shut the fuck up Dafydd!” Lisa shouted at him. “Don't talk about things when you have no idea what you're on about.”

“Language Miss Hallet.” Owen admonished her but sighed a little when the class began to settle down. “everyone, please take your seats except Ianto.”

While they all sat down in their seats Lisa and Jack refused to leave Ianto's side.

“Ianto, lets go outside for a moment,”Owen told him, the look he gave Jack convincing him to release his hold on the other boys arm.

“If he goes, we go,” Lisa told him.

“Ianto? Would you rather your friends came or stayed here?” Owen asked him quietly.

“I'd like them to come,” Ianto told him and the four of them left the classroom, Owen closing the door behind them.

“How is your mum Ianto?” Owen asked gently.

“She's doing okay Sir,” Ianto told him wishing the ground would somehow swallow him up.

“You have to understand that no-one knows the truth,” Owen told him. “all they've heard is the rumours and they have no idea which ones are real or which ones are the result of Chinese Whispers.”

“That doesn't give them the right to heckle him like that!” Lisa huffed.

“No it doesn't, I agree,” Owen told her. “and it's none of their business but maybe if you could tell them the basic facts then they will have their curiosity satisfied and they'll get over it.”

“I don't know ...” Ianto trailed off. “I mean, how much do I tell them?”

“That's entirely up to you,” Jack chipped in. “I think Mr Harper could be right.”

“I don't want them knowing she might end up in Providence Park,” Ianto told him. “there's no way they'll stop if they knew that.”

“Then you don't tell them,” Lisa told him.

“Would you rather tell me and I told the class?” Owen asked, sensing Ianto's reluctance to face his classmates with the news.

Ianto thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

“I take it both of your friends know the details already?” Owen asked, gesturing towards Lisa and Jack who both nodded in agreement.

“Okay, then tell me what you want them to know,” Owen told him.

“My mam's depression has worsened since my father left us and over the last year or so she's not been taking her medication properly,” Ianto told him trying to keep control of his emotions. “we had a ... an argument one evening before I went to stay over at Jack's for the night and she took an overdose of her medication.”

“Is it true that she's the one that called the ambulance?” Owen asked carefully.

“Yep, she knew as soon as she'd taken them that it was a stupid thing to do,” Ianto told him, a tear slipping down his cheek. “she took them because she thought they would make her happy ... she's in hospital and they have changed her meds, she's already doing much better but they need to keep her in for a while.”

“What about you Ianto, how are you doing?” Owen asked, not missing the way Jack hand was reaching over to the other boys and touching his fingers comfortingly with his own.

“I'm okay, between my sister and Jack's father they've arranged everything with Social Services so that I have somewhere to stay and won't be taken into care,” Ianto told him. “and we won't lose our house while she's having treatment.”

“You're staying at Jack's?” Owen guessed.

“Yeah, we have plenty of spare room,” Jack answered for him.

“and you're happy to be there Ianto?” Owen asked.

“Very,” Ianto replied with a small smile directed to Jack.

“Okay, look the bells going to go in a few minutes,” Owen told them. “Lisa, you and Ianto head down to the six formers common room and stay there for the first period, tell them I sent you if anyone complains and Jack, you can join them in a minute, I'd just like a quick word first.”

“Thanks Sir,” Lisa told him, grasping Ianto's hand and leading him down to the lower floor where the common room was located and leaving Jack with his teacher.

“Jack, can I ask you something personal?” Owen asked.

“Sure Sir,” Jack replied with his usual beaming smile.

“Are you and Ianto more than just friends?” Owen asked.

“I'm not sure what that has to do with anything?” Jack asked.

“Then I should take that as a yes?” Owen replied.

“Yes Sir, he's my boyfriend,” Jack told him honestly. “not that it's anyone's business but ours.”

“He's your boyfriend and staying at your house? “Owen asked. “Did Social Services know about this when they agreed that Ianto could stay there?”

“They did Sir and my father promised them that we would be having different rooms,” Jack replied. “my parents trust me, they know that Ianto is under age but they also know me well enough to know I would never force Ianto into anything he didn't want to do.”

“You're parents knew you were gay before all this?” Owen asked.

“They have done for almost as long as I have,” Jack smiled. “they have no problem with it so I hope that you don't. Sir?”

“Not at all Jack but I wouldn't flaunt your relationship in front of your classmates, they would only use it as something else to pick on Ianto,” Owen told him. “it could even fuel their current opinions.”

“They haven't worked it out yet Sir, I'm sure we can keep it that way,” Jack told him.

“They won't here it from me,” Owen promised. “now go and join them while I explain the situation to your classmates and not being in class for the first period should give it some time for it to sink in and hopefully satisfy their curiosity.”

“Thank you Sir,” Jack told him before rushing off to the common room.

Owen opened the door to the classroom just as the bell rang to find them all getting up from their seats.

“Sit down, your classes will have to wait a few minutes,” he told them, firmly closing the door and then leaning back against the edge of his desk he told them the truth about Ianto's mum and her illness.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

The rest of the school day past relatively okay, however Owen had put Ianto's situation to the class had done the trick and had obviously spread through the whole year, if not the school like wild fire and apart from the odd comment from some of the nastier elements in the school it was barely mentioned again.

Lisa it seemed was rather good at giving threatening looks to anyone that dared to snipe at her best friend over his mothers unfortunate incarceration and along with Jack's glare and stature they soon backed off.

By the time school was over for the day and they got back to Jack's house with Lisa in tow Ianto felt exhausted, mentally more than physically and just wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening relaxing.

“Mum, you're home,” Jack said with a beaming smile, letting her pull him into a hug. “how's uncle Michael?”

“He's doing okay and insisted he didn't need his sister mollycoddling him any longer,” she replied with a smile. “your uncles a fighter.”

“He sure is,” Jack agreed.

“Ianto honey, how are you doing?” Jack's mum asked him, an arm still around her son. “I hear your mum is much better already after they've changed her treatment?”

“She is, thank you,” Ianto replied politely. “I can't thank you and your husband enough for having me here.”

“It's the least we could do,” she told him. “when Sam told me they were all for shunting you into foster care or a children's home I agreed with him instantly that he should fight to make them see sense and let you stay here.”

“I'll be gone as soon as I'm sixteen, let you have your house back to yourselves Mrs Harkness,” Ianto replied.

“Like hell you will!” She told him. “If you think we're going to let you fend for yourself until your mother comes home you are severely mistaken and enough of this Mrs Harkness stuff, call me Faye.”

“But ...” Ianto began.

“No arguments, I can appreciate that you might want some space now and then so there'll be no objections to you spending the odd night there alone,” she paused and gave a knowing smile. “or with my son but Sam promised your mother we would care for you and we will.”

“Thank you,” Ianto told her, knowing she was right.

“Good, now who's going to introduce me to your pretty, smiling friend here?” Faye asked.

“Hi, I'm Lisa,” Lisa said, introducing herself. “I've known Ianto since infant school, he's my best friend.”

“Good to meet you Lisa, now, who wants cookies, I just finished baking?” Faye asked.

“I thought I could smell them,” Jack grinned. “you've not had cookies until you've eaten my mum's.”

“I just wish I had the time to bake more,” she sighed. “go and make yourselves comfortable in the living room and I'll fetch them for you all.”

The three of them removed their coats and hung them in the small closet off the hallway before leading Lisa through to the living room, smiling at the look on her face at the décor.

Jack and Ianto were sitting beside each other on the sofa and Lisa in the armchair staring in wonder at the huge TV when Faye came in bearing a tray containing a plate piled high with cookies and three glasses of milk and placed it on the coffee table.

“I have to go and make some calls, help yourselves,” Faye told them, bustling out the room again to the sound of their thank you's.

“God Ianto, if I was you I wouldn't dream of going back to that estate before I had to,” Lisa told him, biting down on a cookie and letting out a moan of pure bliss.

“He won't be, I assure you,” Jack told her, shoving a whole cookie in his mouth to Ianto's disgust.

“Pig!” Ianto grinned.

“Bloody hell Jack, you must have a huge mouth!” Lisa exclaimed.

“Oh yeah and Ianto loves it,” Jack grinned, swallowing down the cookie and making his boyfriend blush. “see, he wouldn't be blushing if it wasn't true!”

“Jack!” Ianto hissed, slapping him on the thigh.

“Go on then, deny it?” Jack asked him.

“I ...” Ianto trailed off and buried his face in Jack's shoulder making Lisa laugh.

“See, I told you,” Jack grinned.

“So, come on, tell me,” Lisa asked in a whisper, leaning forwards and closer to them. “have you ... you know ... done it yet?”

“Done what?” Jack smirked.

“Gone all the way, had sex?” Lisa urged. “And if the answer is yes, who had who or have you had each other?”

“Lisa!” Ianto hissed, lifting his head and glancing about, worried Jack's mother might have heard but she was nowhere in sight.

“Well?” She asked.

“No, we haven't,” Jack told her, completely un-phased. “we're waiting.”

“Waiting for my birthday,” Ianto told her shyly.

“Now that's what I call a birthday present!” Lisa exclaimed with a giggle. “Where?”

“Here, my parents are out for the night, I've already asked,” Jack told her.

“You're parents know what you have planned?” Lisa asked aghast.

Jack and Ianto both nodded.

“Fuck, my mum would have a fit if she thought ...” Lisa gasped.

“Jack has the best parents in the world,” Ianto told her with a shy smile.

“So, are you seeing PC Andy again?” Jack asked, changing the subject for Ianto's sake.

“Maybe,” Lisa told him with a coy smile.

“I should hope so after the way you two tried to devour each other when we got home Saturday evening,” Ianto grinned.

“You saw that?” Lisa asked, feeling the heat of her own blush rising in her cheeks.

“Yep,” Ianto chuckled.

“So did my mother,” Lisa sighed. “she opened the door on us and caught us in mid snog.”

“Did she freak?” Ianto asked.

“You know my mother,” Lisa replied, rolling her eyes. “she invited him in and asked him every question under the sun.”

“She would,” Ianto laughed.

“She didn't seem to happy when he said he was nineteen but once she found out he was a police officer she soon changed her tune,” Lisa told them. “by the time he left I'd found out more about him than I did all evening.”

“Your mum would make a good detective,” Ianto told her. “she missed her true vocation.”

“I think you're right,” Lisa laughed. “I should get home, dinner will be ready soon.”

“I can ask my mum to give you a lift?” Jack suggested.

“Don't be silly, I'll get the bus,” Lisa assured him. “but I'd like to thank her for the cookies and say goodbye.”

“I'll go and find her,” Jack told her, placing a kiss to his boyfriends head before leaving the room.

“Are you really going to have sex on your birthday?” Lisa asked the second Jack left the room. “Are you scared? Excited? Are you going to do him or is he going to do you?”

“Yes, both and ... maybe both,” Ianto grinned not caring that he was glowing deep red again.

“I want to know all the details,” Lisa grinned seconds before Jack reappeared with his mum in tow.

Lisa got up from her seat after winking at her best friend.

“Thank you for the cookies and milk Mrs Harkness, I need to get home now for dinner,” Lisa told him.

“It was good to meet you Lisa, can I give you a lift, I'm about to pop into town to get a few things from the supermarket?” Faye asked.

“No, no, I can get the bus, it's fine,” Lisa protested.

“Don't be daft, Jack told me where you live and I'll be practically going right by there,” Faye insisted and then turned to the boys. “I won't be long, there's a lasagne in the oven, it'll be ready when I get back.”

“Thanks,” Lisa smiled, saying her goodbyes to her friends and walking out to the hallway to collect her coat with Jack's mum.

“Homework?” Ianto suggested when they heard the front door open and then click closed again.

“That can wait until later,” Jack replied, moving to straddle Ianto's lap and kissing him softly.

“Well, if you put it like that,” Ianto agreed, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

“Jack, what are you getting Ianto for his birthday?” Lisa asked, cornering him after a shared class that Ianto wasn't in on the Wednesday morning just before lunch. “Please tell me you're going to get him a proper present and a card?”

 

“We're heading into town after school, I'm going to send him into WH Smith to look for a book for me while I sneak into Argos and get his present,” Jack told her. “I have a card already.”

“Tell me then, what is it?” Lisa asked.

“An iPod,” Jack grinned. “he's been using mine so much I can barely get my hands on it.”

“Wow, he won't be expecting that!” Lisa exclaimed. “I can get him an iTunes card to go with it, he's going to have to use your computer to download though, he doesn't have one of his own.”

“Even I can't stretch to buying him one of those,” Jack told her a little regretfully. “but yes, he can use my laptop.”

“He really is going to have the best birthday he's ever had,” Lisa told him with a smile. “his mum was never one for birthdays even before his father left, I think his favourite present was a book he got when he was about nine or ten.”

“Just a book?” Jack asked, more than a little shocked.

Lisa nodded. “Every year he would want a bike, either for his birthday or Christmas but he never got one and he never complained but I could see how disappointed he was, he doesn't even ask for anything now.”

“Maybe I should get him a bike instead,” Jack mused.

“No, stick with the iPod, you know he'll love it,” Lisa grinned.

“I thought I'd get a red one, it really is his colour,” Jack told her.

“That would be perfect,” Lisa agreed. “we should get going or Ianto will wonder where we've got to.”

“Yeah, and there's pizza on the lunch menu today,” Jack beamed, grabbing Lisa's hand and dragging her from the classroom and along the maze of school corridors to the dining hall where Ianto was waiting patiently outside for them.

“I was beginning to think you two had got lost,” Ianto told them but unable to stop the smile on his face, happy that his best friend and boyfriend got on so well. “I'm starving.”

“Lets get lunch then before the pizza's all gone,” Jack replied, releasing Lisa's hand and herding them into the dining hall.

*~*~*

“Why can't we both just get the book?” Ianto asked, taking the slip of paper from his boyfriend with the title and author on it.

“I need to just pop into Argos and we'll miss the next bus if we do both,” Jack told him. “and there's only one every half hour now.”

“We could always get a coffee?” Ianto suggested.

“Nah, we'll do this, go to Boots and then catch the bus,” Jack replied with a shrug. “your coffee is much better than the coffee place anyway, my parents still can't work out how you make such good coffee with that machine of theirs.”

“Apparently I have the touch,” Ianto grinned.

“You do, now go and get the book,” Jack urged, handing him some money. “and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes.”

“Fine,” Ianto sighed, shoving the money in his pocket and heading off to the shop in question while Jack hurried towards Argos.

Jack bought the iPod he had chosen along with a pair or earrings for his mother, he would tell Ianto he'd brought them early for her Christmas present because they were the ones she'd liked and that they were on offer knowing Ianto had no reason to question it.

Leaving the earrings in the small carrier bag they had given him Jack put the iPod into his school bag along with the receipt and made his way back to their meeting spot, finding Ianto waiting from him with the book in a carrier bag swinging by his side.

“Ready to brave Boots then?” Jack asked.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” Ianto admitted.

“We really don't have to do this if you're not sure?” Jack asked as they walked down the high street.

“I am sure, it's just ...” Ianto trailed off, blushing already at the thought of what they were going to Boots for.

“If we buy lube the assistant will know exactly what we're intending to do?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded in reply.

“Look, straight couples use it too, it's not like it something only gay guys use,” Jack told him. “I'll get it on my own if you like?”

“No, if we're going to do this, then we should both make the decision as to which one.” Ianto told him, sounding braver than he felt.

“Here we go then,” Jack said, pushing open the shop door and walking through, holding it open for his boyfriend.

They wandered around the shop for a few minutes until they found the correct aisle and located the item they were looking for, gazing clueless at the limited choice.

“Which one?” Ianto whispered to Jack.

“No idea,” Jack whispered back.

“Okay, lets just grab ... that one, pay and get out of here,” Ianto suggested, pointing to one on the shelf.

Jack reached out and grabbed the small bottle of lube, clutching it tightly in his hand they headed for the checkout, slightly relieved that it was a older teenager manning the till rather than a female or older assistant and even more so when he scanned the item and popped it into a back with extreme disinterest, like he hadn't even noticed what the item was.

“Bloody hell, I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest,” Ianto admitted as they ran to the bus stop, seeing it already there.

“Even I felt a little embarrassed,” Jack told him.

“Really?” Ianto asked, surprised at his confident boyfriends confession.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned as they reached the bus, making it just in time.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Ianto stretched his whole body before he even opened his eyes, revelling in the feel of the memory foam mattress beneath his body and the way it moulded around his body, finally opening his eyes with a small sigh of happiness and a smile on his lips.

 

The unexpected autumn sunshine leaking into the room around the edges of the curtains made he him feel even happier, he was sure it was a sign that the day ahead was going to be perfect.

“I'm sixteen,” Ianto said quietly to himself. “at last, I'm sixteen.”

Sliding his legs to the edge of the bed Ianto slipped out and dropped his feet onto the deep pile carpet and padded across it to the bathroom, turning on the shower for the water to heat up he used the toilet and brushed his teeth before stripping off and moving under the cascading water.

Ianto took his time showering, soaping his whole body twice and then washing and conditioning his hair, hand sliding over his chin he thought he might just be able to feel the first tell-tale signs that he might have to start shaving soon.

After dragging himself out from the hot water Ianto dried himself quickly and headed back into the bedroom naked, pulling briefs and socks from the drawers he quickly donned them before moving to the wardrobe.

It didn't take Ianto long to decide what to wear from his meagre selection of clothes, choosing his black jeans and the deep red shirt he knew Jack liked he lay them on the bed, used his deodorant and then dressed, leaving the shirt hanging loose outside his waistband and the top two buttons of it open so the smattering of hair upon his chest was slightly visible and then left his room to head downstairs.

With the smell off eggs and bacon assailing his senses he made his way straight towards the kitchen, pushing the door open he jumped a little, not expecting the yells of 'Happy Birthday' when he entered, followed by a loud rendition of the song.

“Breakfast?” Faye asked, once the song had ended.

“Yep, thanks,” Ianto replied, a little in shock and moved towards the kitchen table where he spotted the small pile of wrapped presents in the centre.

“They can't all be mine, can they?” Ianto asked, looking at Jack.

“Well, it's no-one else's birthday today,” Jack grinned, picking one up and handing it to his boyfriend. “go on, open it.”

Ianto thanked him and began to slowly unwrap it, when he was the box with the familiar 'Apple' logo on it and the word 'iPod' he assumed Jack had used the box from his own to make his gift easier to wrap.

When Ianto opened the box and saw the red iPod within he gasped in amazement, looking up to see Jack smiling at him.

“Do you like it?” Jack asked. “I thought you'd like your own so you didn't keep borrowing mine.”

“I do, it's great ... but ... these cost so much Jack, it's ...” Ianto began but seeing the light got out in his boyfriends eyes at his words he stopped and smiled. “I love it Jack, thank you.”

“I hope the colour is okay, I just had to buy you a red one?” Jack asked.

“It's perfect, thanks,” Ianto smiled happily, taking it from the box and brushing his fingers over the shiny metal surface.

“You can use my laptop to upload any music you want from my iTunes or download anything else,” Jack told him, just as his mum placed plates of bacon, eggs, sausages and baked beans in front of them.

“Eat that first before it gets cold,” Faye told them.

“And then you can open the rest of your presents,” Sam added, accepting his breakfast plate from his wife.

“I wasn't expecting anything,” Ianto told him, wondering what the gifts were as he ate.

“We weren't going to not buy you anything for such an important birthday,” Sam told him. “and we've got all the receipts if you need to change anything.”

“Thank you,” Ianto told them with a smile, feeling his emotions trying to bubble up at their thoughtfulness.

“You're welcome,” Faye smiled. “now eat up, Lisa will be here in a little while.”

“I have a feeling this will be my best birthday ever,” Ianto grinned, shovelling the last forkful of his food into his mouth. “can I open the cards first?”

“Of course you can,” Jack told him, passing them over from beside the presents.

Ianto ripped open the cards and smiled at the pictures, both had his ages emblazoned on them in gold and the one Jack gave him had a badge donating his age too.

“Thanks,” Ianto said, standing them up on the table next to his plate and accepting the gift Sam passed to him.

Ianto could feel through the paper that it was probably clothing, unwrapping it he found the present contained a two shirts in the style he was wearing, one in a different shade of red and then other in a deep blue.

Placing them on the table he said his thanks and took the gift Faye handed him, this one also contained clothes, two pairs of jeans, one black and one blue.

The third present contained a jumper and the final one contained an iTunes card for twenty pounds, Ianto placed them onto the pile of gifts and thanked them all again, feeling tears of happiness pricking at his eyelids.

“As we've already told you, you're welcome,” Faye told him. “Now Jack has arranged for Lisa to come at ten and stay for lunch and we'll be heading off about two this afternoon, then you'll have to house to yourselves.”

“Thanks mum,” Jack said, seeing a blush creeping into his boyfriends cheeks. “Ianto, lets go and get your iPod set up before Lisa arrives.”

“I'll send her up when she gets here,” Faye told them, loading them dirty plates, cutlery and coffee mugs into the dishwasher.

Reaching Jack's room Ianto closed the door behind them and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, kissing his passionately.

“What was that for?” Jack panted when they came up for air.

“To thank you, for my present,” Ianto told him. “and just for being my boyfriend.”

“Do you know, that when Miss Sato asked you to tutor me I was so happy I could have shouted with joy?” Jack asked.

“Even though you still hate fractions?” Ianto chuckled.

“But I am better at them, thanks to you,” Jack grinned. “and when I kissed you that first time and you bolted I thought I'd made a huge mistake, that you weren't at all interested in me, or boys in general.”

“I wasn't until that moment,” Ianto laughed. “if you hadn't kissed me then who knows how long it would have taken me to work it out!”

“So I did you a favour?” Jack asked, cupping Ianto's cheek with his hand and kissing his lips softly.

“I guess you did,” Ianto agreed, finding himself being drawn into another, more tender kiss only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

“Jack, Ianto, are you decent?” Lisa voice came through the door after the knock.

“Of course we are!” Ianto exclaimed indignantly, pulling himself from Jack's arms and flinging the door open to let his best friend in.

“There has to be a first time for everything!” Lisa laughed, letting Ianto punch her on the arm.

“We're just sorting out the iPod Jack got me for my birthday,” he told Lisa.

“Wow, really? What a great present,” Lisa replied excitedly.

“You knew, didn't you?” Ianto asked, flicking a glance at Jack who had a smile on his face.

“Yeah, Jack told me,” Lisa admitted, pulling an envelope from her pocket and handing it to him. “Happy Birthday.”

Thanking her Ianto opened the envelope, reading the front of the card before opening it to find another iTunes card, this one for fifteen pounds.

Ianto pulled his best friend into a hug, kissed her on the cheek and thanked her again.

“Do you want all my music on this?” Jack asked, indicating his iTunes now up on the screen of his laptop.

“That would be great, thanks,” Ianto replied, moving closer to see what Jack was doing.

“Done,” Jack said, clicking on the relevant button and seeing the tracks being transferred to the attached iPod. “once this is done we can put the codes from you cards in and then you can buy anything you want to add to it.”

“This is some room!” Lisa exclaimed, gazing around and visibly gaping at the sofa and wide screen TV at the other end of the room and then realising there was an on-suite bathroom too.

“It's only stuff,” Jack shrugged.

“Stuff I'd love,” Lisa grinned. “can I have a go on your Wii?”

“Sure, how about a race with Mario Kart?” Jack asked. “I've got enough controllers for us all the play at once.”

“Brilliant,” Lisa replied, pulling off her coat and following the boys across the room to the sofa, noting the size of Jack's bed and finding herself wondering idly if it was the one they would be sharing that night but keeping her thought to herself.

*~*~*

Nearly two hours later they were still playing when Jack's mum appeared to tell them lunch was ready and they abandoned the game to go and eat in the dining room where it has been set with candles and birthday napkins.

“I thought it would be best to have a proper meal now so that you didn't have to worry about eating properly later,” Faye told them. “there's plenty of bread and things to for fillings if you want a sandwich later.”

“What's for dinner?” Jack asked.

“Just wait and see,” Faye smiled at him, leaving the room.

“I think can smell lamb,” Lisa said, sniffing the air.

“Yeah, me too,” Jack agreed.

They didn't have to wait long to find out they were right, Faye and Sam entered the dining room a few minutes later carrying plates piled high with roast lamb, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, vegetables and gravy, placing one in front of each of the three of them.

“This looks delicious,” Lisa beamed at Faye.

“Enjoy,” she told them. “Sam and I are going to have a snack in the kitchen, we have dinner reservations before the theatre later.”

All three of them said their thanks and then dug into the meal with gusto.

“I can't believe your mum made this for us and isn't eating it herself?” Ianto said to Jack.

“She loves to cook, when she has time,” Jack replied. “I promise you she would have enjoyed preparing this for us.”

“It tastes fantastic,” Lisa chimed in.

“My grandmother loved to cook too, when she was a teenager she spent hours cooking with her,” Jack explained.

“My mum rarely cooks,” Lisa said. “we have a lot of pizzas and frozen food.”

“Us too,” Ianto said.

“I wondered why you were pushing the vegetables around your plate,” Jack grinned at him.

“I'm not fond of them,” Ianto admitted, but piled some peas onto his fork anyway and ate them. “but I guess they aren't that bad.”

“And good for you,” Jack said, laughing at himself for sounding just like his own parents.

Dinner finished soon after they collected the empty plates into a pile and placed the cutlery on top.

“I wonder what's for desert,” Jack said. “I'll take these out and see.”

Jack picked up the pile of washing up and left the room, taking them to the kitchen, also to let his mum know they had finished.

Placing them carefully on the counter top Jack watched his mum take the birthday cake she had baked and decorated while they were at school from his hiding place and put in on the table.

Jack picked up the sixteen birthday cake candles and pushed them into the icing, letting his mum light them with a match before lifting it up and carrying it back to the dining room with his mum and dad following.

“Wow!” Lisa gasped at the sight of the cake, decorated in red and white with little silver '16''s pressed randomly into the icing. “that's beautiful.”

Jack placed it down on the table in front of his boyfriend and they all burst into another rendition of Happy Birthday while Ianto beamed happily.

“Make a wish,” Sam told him.

Ianto blew out the candles, closed his eyes and made his silent wish to himself before opening them again.

“Right, who wants cake?” Faye asked, handing out the small plates she had carried to the room and giving Ianto the cake knife.

“Me!” Jack and Lisa exclaimed together, eagerly holding out their plate for a slice, Sam and Faye joining them.

“Did you make this yourself?” Lisa asked Jack's mum. “It's delicious.”

“I did, thank you,” Faye beamed. “would you like to take some home with you?”

“Please,” Lisa told her.

Faye picked up the knife and cut a generous slice, wrapping it in one of the paper napkins and handed it to Lisa.

“We'll be leaving soon Lisa, we'll drop you home,” Faye told her.

“Thanks Mr Harkness,” Lisa replied, eating the last piece of her cake and running her finger around the plate to collect all the crumbs.

“I'm just going to load our overnight case into the car and we'll be ready,” Sam said, getting up from his chair.

“I'll go and fetch my coat,” Lisa replied, leaving the table and rushing up to Jack's room where she had left it and back down again to find everyone in the hallway with Jack and Ianto saying goodbye to Sam and Faye and wishing them a good evening.

“We will,” Faye assured them. “you two have a good evening yourself.”

“Thanks mum,” Jack told her, taking Ianto's hand into his own, seeing Ianto's cheeks colour a little.

“We'll see you tomorrow, around lunchtime,” Sam told them. “we need to get going.”

Jack and Ianto said goodbye to Lisa, Ianto thanking her again for his present and after watching them drive away they closed the door.

“All alone,” Jack said softly, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

“At last,” Ianto smiled, his arms sliding up, around his boyfriends neck and kissing him softly.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

“I promised my mum we'd fill the dishwasher,” Jack murmured while letting Ianto lead him to the staircase and into his bedroom.

“We can do it later, or in the morning,” Ianto told him, pulling Jack's t-shirt off over his head and dropping it on the floor before kissing him rather chastely.

“We've got all afternoon, evening and night, we should take this slowly,” Jack told him, trying not to show how nervous he was at the thought of fulfilling his boyfriends birthday wish.

“We will,” Ianto replied. “I have no more an urge to be hurt than you have of hurting me, but I really want this to happen today, I want you.”

Jack began slowly unbuttoning his boyfriends shirt, teasing each small button through through the button holes and revealing the dark hairs that lay scattered over Ianto chest, taking a moment or two between opening each one to run his fingers through them.

Only when they were all unbuttoned did Jack slide it slowly off the other boys shoulders, down his arms and over his wrists to place it carefully over the back of the nearby computer chair then claimed Ianto's lips with his own, kissing them softly while unbuttoning his jeans.

Blindly Ianto unbuckled Jack's belt, pulling it free of the belt loops to drop onto the floor beside the discarded t-shirt, slipping the metal button of the jeans through the button hole and lowering the zip with a little difficulty over the already prominent bulge in his boyfriends trousers.

Jack paused in his ministrations and let Ianto break the kiss to tug his jeans down over his hips where they then dropped to his ankles, lifting each leg in turn so Ianto could pull them free for his feet and along with his socks.

Ianto ran his hands up the inside his his boyfriends legs, his fingers tickling the back's of his knees slightly and then sliding up the smooth skin of his thighs to ghost over his balls and then over his cloth covered hips to grasp the top of his briefs, hooking his fingers over the elastic top.

Ianto pushed them down over Jack's hips, this time when they dropped down to his ankles he kicked them off his own feet and kissed Ianto tenderly while his hands went back to the task of undressing his boyfriend.

Mirroring Ianto's previous actions Jack unzipped the jeans and pushed them south along with his underwear, both garments sliding down Ianto's legs with ease to pool at his feet.

When Jack tried to break the kiss to help removed them Ianto wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened it, kicking the clothes off over his ankles and feet himself, followed by his socks which he toed off with ease and flicked across the room.

Jack's arms tightened around Ianto's waist, their naked bodies pressing to each other as the kiss grew more and more heated, their tongues battling for dominance first in one mouth and then the other until they had to part panting for oxygen.

“Bed,” Ianto said simply, resting his forehead on his boyfriends.

“Bed,” Jack agreed.

They barely untangled themselves as they moved the short distance to Jack's bed, settling on the bed facing each other, their hands stroking softly over the exposed skin of each others hips.

“Make love to me Jack,” Ianto's voice was barely a whisper, leaning forwards his breath warm over his boyfriends ear. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Jack bit back the urge to ask Ianto yet again if he was really sure he wanted to do this and rolled his lover onto his back, moving between Ianto's legs he covered his body with his own and kissed him.

Little butterfly kisses, first on his eyelids, then lingering longer on his lips before then moving along his jawline and down the full length of his neck to stop at the juncture where it met his shoulder, sucking down on the sensitive skin, teeth grazing over it.

The moan that Ianto emitted from the simple act sending spikes of pleasure to his own cock, knowing that his boyfriend was loving the mixture of pain and pleasure the act sent through his body.

Jack kissed the blossoming, purple bruise and resumed the kisses, making his way down his lovers chest, pausing only to suck on an already hard nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue and making Ianto gasp his name out loud when he nipped at the hard nub with his teeth.

“Jack!” The name came from his mouth in a gasp.

Licking a trail across his lovers chest Jack sought out the other nipple, teasing and nipping at it in the same way at the first, gasping slightly when Ianto's fingers delved into his hair and tugged on the strands.

“Please ... I need you ...” Ianto murmured, his legs parting wider in invitation either side of his boyfriends body.

“Soon, slow remember,” Jack said softly.

“Sod slowly,” Ianto mumbled, canting his hips up slightly so the tip of his engorged cock rubbed against his boyfriends belly.

“Slowly,” Jack told him in a tone that told him he wasn't going to do anything but no matter how much he pleaded.

“Bastard,” The insult slipping from his mouth as barely more than a exhaled breath, making Jack chuckle softly.

Dropping his head down Jack pressed a soppy kiss to his lovers belly before licking up the pre-come that was drizzling from his cock just below his belly button, trailing his tongue over the taut flesh as he caught every drop.

Lifting his head and shifting back a little, Jack cupped his boyfriends balls with his hand, slowly massaging them gently he wrapped his other hand around his cock and began to move it firmly up and down it's length.

Ianto hands grasped the bedstead behind him, his knuckles turning white when he felt the tip of Jack's tongue delve into the leaking slit of the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth.

“Fuck ... Jack ... oh god ... Jack ... please ...” Ianto moaned until the words became nothing but moans of pleasure while Jack's tongue laved over the sensitive head.

Letting Ianto's cock slip from his mouth with a small pop Jack reached over to the bedside table, sliding open the drawer where they had stashed the lube they had purchased days before and grasped it in his hand.

Ianto's eyes shot open when Jack's other hand left his body, seeing his boyfriend pump some onto his fingers he couldn't help the small involuntary gulp causing his Adam's apple to bob in his throat.

“Yes?” Jack asked, placing the lube within reach and slicking his fingers together.

Ianto nodded, his feet sliding further up the bed to give Jack more access to his body.

Jack slid his fingers along his lovers perineum, slowing moving them further backward and between his buttocks, seeking out the small, tight ring of muscle, feeling it quiver beneath his touch when his fingers brushed over it.

Teasing the entrance to his lovers body Jack watched the expression on his face, a mixed look of excitement overwhelming the slight frown of fear on his forehead, watching the way his chewed on his lower lip when he slipped the tip of his finger into his lovers hole.

“Okay,” Jack asked, stopping when his finger was half buried inside his boyfriends body.

Ianto nodded. “Don't stop,” he told him, willing Jack to slide his finger in deeper.

Slowly Jack pushed his finger forwards until it was almost completely encased within Ianto's channel, stilling for a moment until his lover bore down, pulling it in even deeper.

Ianto let out a loud moan of pleasure when Jack pulled his finger back and then pushed in deep again and again to fuck him with the digit, his hips moving in time with it, moaning softly when he felt his lover carefully insert a second finger.

“Good, oh so good ...” Ianto mumbled, trailing off, almost jumping off the bed in surprise when the fingers slid over a spot inside him that sent his almost to the point of no return.

Jack slid his hands over Ianto's balls, cupping them in his hand and, the fingers within his lover repeating the previous action and making his lover gasp loudly.

“Wait, stop ... don't wanna come yet ... want you inside me ... please ...” Ianto babbled, his hand grabbing at the one on his balls.

“Condoms?” Jack asked, wondering if Ianto had remembered to bring the ones Lisa had given him.

“We don't need them, we're both virgins,” Ianto panted.

“But surely ...” Jack began only to be cut off by his lover.

“Unless you lied to me and you're not a virgin, we don't need them,” Ianto told him, looking deep into Jack's eyes and seeing the truth of his answer in them.

“I've never lied to you,” Jack told him, sliding his fingers from Ianto's body and reaching for the lube. “are you positive about this?”

“I want to feel you inside me, you and only you,” Ianto told him, his feet sliding up the bed, his legs parting wider and opening himself to his boyfriend.

Jack pumped more lube into his hand and spread it over his erection, stroking himself slowly, the sight of Ianto laying himself completely bare before him making his emotions bubble up at the trust he had in him for their first time.

“How ... how do you want to do this?” Jack asked.

“I want to see you, like they did on that programme, Brian and Justin's first time,” Ianto replied.

Jack shuffled closer on his knees, Ianto raising his legs and placing them on Jack's shoulders, which lifted his hips up off the bed slightly and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Taking his own cock into his hand Jack lined it up with his lovers entrance, pressing the blunt head against it and then pushed it inside him carefully.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed, clenching his internal muscles around the head of Jack's cock.

“What is it, do you want me to stop?” Jack asked, ready with withdraw at his lovers word.

“Slight ... pain ... burn, but good pain ... not bad ... pain,” Ianto panted softly. “keep going,”

“You'll have to relax,” Jack told him, his cock still clutched tight within his boyfriends body.

Ianto took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, knowing it had worked when he felt Jack's cock move deeper inside him, the touch of his balls against his arse when the other boy stopped again.

“How does it feel?” Jack asked, leaning forwards and kissing him softly. “Me being inside you?”

“Fantastic,” Ianto whispered. “and for you?”

“Amazing, so tight, so hot,” Jack murmured back, pulling his hips back slightly and then thrusting forwards making Ianto moan softly.

“Again,” Ianto mumbled, his legs moving from Jack's shoulders, his feet dropping down onto the bed and then wrapping his legs around the other boys waist tightly.

Jack pulled back again, caught in between revelling in the sensations flooding through his body from being inside his lover at last and wanting to pound into him.

“Fuck me Jack, don't hold back, I want you to make me come,” Ianto told him, looking straight into his eyes, then grabbing the back of his head he pulled him into a heated kiss.

Jack began to thrust rhythmically, slowly at first and then faster and faster, the kiss becoming more and more sloppy as they tried to keep their lips coordinated and failed miserably.

Ianto's hand pushed between their sweaty bodies to grasp at his own cock, fingers wrapping tightly around it and pumping it hard as Jack pounded into his arse.

“Can't last ... gonna come,” Ianto panted hard, breaking the messy kiss and threw his head back, Jack's name spilling from his lips when he came, his come spurting hard and warm between them.

“Oh fuck ... shit ...” Jack groaned, the contractions of his lovers arse around his cock felt like nothing her had ever experienced before, sending his own orgasm spiralling quickly towards it's only completion and coming with a loud grunt barely seconds later, filling his boyfriends arse with his own essence and then he collapsed on top of him.

“Are you okay?” Jack managed to mumble, his head resting above his lovers heart, feeling it racing beneath the skin.

“Never felt better,” Ianto murmured in reply.

Jack didn't need to lift his head to know that Ianto was smiling.

“Was it, did I ... was it what you expected?” Jack asked, lifting his body off Ianto's and flopping down beside him.

“Even better then I expected,” Ianto grinned.

“It didn't hurt?” Jack asked, brushing the sweaty strands of hair off Ianto's brow with his fingers.

“A little but it was worth it, so worth it,” Ianto replied, reaching for Jack's hand and kissing his knuckles. “it felt incredible, you being inside me and when you came I could feel it, knowing that I made you come inside me, that feeling was just amazing.”

“When you came the sensations around my cock ... I had no chance of holding back any longer,” Jack told him. “I've never felt anything so fantastic, your body is ... to use your own word, amazing.”

“Do you want to know what I wished, when I blew out the candles on my cake?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, tell me,” Jack told him.

“That the rest of my birthday would be just as great as this morning,” Ianto smiled. “it worked, it surpassed it a million times over, I'm so happy we waited and that we did this today.”

“Today's not over yet, we have all evening still,” Jack replied. “we can do anything you want.”

“I want to stay here with you and have a nap,” Ianto smiled and then yawned softly. “then I want to do things to you that I've never done and then I want to make love to you.”

“It really didn't hurt much?” Jack asked, his nervousness coming through once more.

“A slight burn, but I promise you it's nothing compared to the pleasure.” Ianto told him, reassuring his boyfriends fears.

“I trust you,” Jack said simply, snuggling into his lovers body, wrapped his arm around him and closed his eyes.

Within minutes both boys were both in a deep, sated sleep.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

The room was almost dark when Ianto opened his eyes again just over three hours later in the early evening, Jack laying beside him flat on his belly and his arms resting on his hands.

Carefully moving to the edge of the bed he slid off and padded to the en-suite bathroom, turning on the tap he used a flannel to clean himself up and little, well aware of the slight soreness he was experiencing but the thought of why just caused a huge grin to spread across his face.

Leaving the bathroom again Ianto paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame to gaze at his lover in the dim light, chuckling softly when Jack let out a long moan in his sleep and adjusted the position of his head on his hands.

Pushing himself off the door frame Ianto moved to the side of the bed and unplugged the lamp, carrying it across the room he placed it on the coffee table and touched the base to illuminate it on it's lowest setting, a soft glow filling the room.

When he turned back around to face the bed he found Jack now laying on his side looking at him with half open sleepy eyes, without saying a word Ianto made his way back to the bed, climbing on at the bottom and crawling back up to lay next to his boyfriend and kiss him softly before dropping his head down to the pillow.

“I thought you'd abandoned me, that I'd scared you off,” Jack said softly. “are you okay?”

“A little sore but it's nothing,” Ianto replied with a smile.

“Honestly?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto said, his smile breaking into a wide grin and pushing Jack onto his back before kissing him tenderly. “I want to make love to you, show you how great it feels.”

Jack licked his lips a little nervously before replying.

“You'll take it slow, yeah?” He asked.

“I'll never get over how you're so much more nervous than me despite being so much more experienced,” Ianto smiled. “but I can't deny that I find it kinda cute.”

“Cute?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Very,” Ianto laughed softly, sliding his hand down Jack's smooth chest and stopping to place it flat on his belly. “and sexy.”

“Is there a reason your hand is resting on my belly?” Jack asked, his boyfriends close proximity more than enough for his cock to start twitching.

“It seemed as good a place as any,” Ianto smiled, lifting it so that one the tips of his fingers now had contact with the warm skin of Jack's belly and began trailing them over it in a small figure of eight motion.

“That feels nice, kinda soothing,” Jack sighed, the figures of eight now larger, Ianto's fingers now skimming over the edge of his hips.

“It's going to get better, I'm going to make you feel so good, so relaxed that you'll be begging me to make love to you,” Ianto murmured in his boyfriends ear before nipping softly on the lobe and making Jack gasp out loud.

“I trusted you, do you trust me?” Ianto asked, his fingers now moving in little circles on one of Jack's hips.

“Completely,” Jack told him.

“Good,” Ianto smiled, his fingers stroking through the short, curly hairs surrounding the base of his lovers cock then running one up it's length from base to tip and feeling it fill out, start to harden under his touch.

“Nice?” Ianto whispered.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled back, his eyes closed, concentrating on the sensations his boyfriends fingers were causing to spread slowly through his body.

Ianto's finger trailed back down his lovers erection again, then he wrapped his hand around the base of his lovers cock, lifting it from his belly and dipping his head down to tease the tip with his tongue, tasting his lovers essence as it leaked from the slit.

One of Jack's hands clutched at the bedding below him, the other rested on his own chest, his thumb idly rubbing back and forth over his own nipple, his hips making tiny thrusting movement at the touch of his boyfriends tongue laving over the head of his cock.

Ianto took Jack's cock deeper into his mouth, gagging slightly when it touched the back of his throat but not enough for his lover to notice, pulling back a fraction he began to suck, his hand stopping Jack from thrusting further into his mouth.

Jack's breaths became ragged, his hand moving down his chest to grab at his boyfriends hair and tugging hard enough on the strands to cause Ianto to lift his head, his cock slipping out from between his lips.

“I'll come ... don't want to come yet,” Jack panted. “not until you're inside me.”

“With what I have in mind I don't think coming now will hinder that,” Ianto replied with a small smirk before taking Jack's cock back into his mouth and sucking harder.

“Ianto ... shit ... oh god ...” Jack gasped hard, his hips thrusting as hard as he could, groaning loudly when he felt his lovers teeth graze his sensitised cock, hips bucking wildly he came with a loud moan of pleasure.

Ianto swallowed very drop of his lovers semen, licking away the last of it before letting the softening cock slide from his mouth and moved back up to kiss Jack deeply, wanting him to taste himself.

Jack tangled his tongue with Ianto's, pulling him closer into his arms, his lovers cock pressing into his hip, the kiss only breaking when they needed to gasp for oxygen.

“Roll over,” Ianto whispered softly, adjusting his position slightly so Jack could move.

Jack did so without question, settling on his belly and parting his legs so Ianto could move between them, spotting Ianto reaching for the lube he told himself to stop worrying and waited to see what his lover had in mind.

Ianto pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriends neck, nipped at the skin and then soothed it with his tongue before making his way slowly down his lovers spine, stopping frequently to kiss, nip and lick at various points along the way.

Despite coming only minutes before Jack could feel his cock swelling back to full hardness beneath him and pressing into his belly, when Ianto's tongue teased the spot at the base of his spine it was all he could do not to turn over, grab and pin his boyfriend to the bed and fuck him again he was feeling so horny.

Ianto slid his hands over Jack's buttocks, massaging them them slowly and firmly, his thumbs finding their way into the crack of his lovers arse and parting them as he did so.

“Touch me, please touch me,” Jack mumbled, barely coherently.

What he never expected to to feel the moist tip of his lovers tongue moving slowly down the crack of his arse, shuddering visibly when it moved over the entrance to his body and groaning out loudly in pleasure when it came back to tease the tight muscle.

Jack buried his head in his arms, his hips canting, pressing his cock into the mattress while his lover plundered his hole, feeling the tip of Ianto's tongue delving wet and warm into him.

Ianto watched a little amazed at the way Jack's body responded to his ministrations, the way the tight muscle relaxed and the hole began to widen, allowing his tongue to delve deeper inside.

The sounds of Jack's moans and curses in pleasure assailing his ears, urging him on, wanting to make his lover completely relaxed before he attempted to penetrate him.

Ianto reached for the lube he had placed beside his lovers body blindly, using his tongue to tease him intimately for a few more moments before shifting back to sit on his heels and flipped open the lube, sensing Jack tense a little on the bed.

“Relax,” Ianto said softly, using the lube to coat both his fingers and very engorged, neglected cock, having to pinch the base to stop himself coming from his own touch and dropping the lube back down onto the bed.

Running the tip of one finger around Jack's hole he felt his lover shudder under his touch and a soft moan escape from his mouth to urge him on.

Ianto slowly slid the tip of the finger into Jack's entrance, a little amazed how easily it slid inside his lover, sliding it all the way into the heated channel.

“Okay?” Ianto asked his lover softly.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled into the pillow.

Ianto did what Jack had done to him earlier and slowly slid the digit back and forth, fucking him with his finger and adding a second soon after, twisting them until the swiped over the spot the was searching for, the little bundle of nerves hidden within and was rewarded by Jack gasping out loud.

“Ready?” Ianto asked, bending forwards and whispering the word softly in his ear.

“Yeah ...” Jack's reply was no louder than the question.

Slowly Ianto withdrew his fingers and shuffled forwards on his knees, aligning his cock with the entrance to his lovers body and then pushed slowly forwards into the tight channel.

“Oh my god ... oh my ... don't stop ...” Jack mumbled. “argh ... wait ... hurt ... gone ... move ...”

Once Ianto was buried deep inside his boyfriends body, his balls pressed against his arse he stilled and kissed the back of Jack's neck.

“Any pain?” Ianto asked.

“No, not now,” Jack replied, twisting his head around sidewards.

Ianto twisted his neck and kissed Jack briefly on the lips, the angle to awkward for anything more and then wrapped his arms around his lovers body, urging him onto his knees.

Resting on his forearms Jack followed his boyfriends lead and raised his arse in the air, feeling every inch of Ianto's cock deep inside him.

“Move, please move,” Jack urged.

Moving his hands so they were on his boyfriends hips Ianto slowly pulled back and then pushed back into his lovers hole, with the sensation of the tight heat around his cock threatening to send him into orgasm sooner rather than later he slid one had around Jack's body to grasp his cock and began to pump it hard while his thrusts got faster and faster.

“Come for me Jack, come for me,” Ianto urged, wanting to feel what Jack had felt while fucking him.

Jack's hips snapped back to meet every thrust of his lovers, pushing into his hand as it worked his cock hard and fast, feeling his orgasm growing within him.

“Harder!” Jack panted, reaching back and pushing Ianto's hand from his cock he began to wank himself hard.

Ianto, now with both hands on his boyfriends hips to use as leverage began to pound into him harder and faster, when Jack let out a loud howl of pleasure and he felt the contractions of his orgasm around his cock he lost all control, spilling his own essence into his lovers body with a satisfied grunt.

They tumbled down in a tangle of limbs, both panting hard and Jack not caring that he had landed in the same spot his come had coated the bed a few moments before.

“Damn, why the hell did we wait so long!” Jack panted.

“Because I was under age and you're a gentleman,” Ianto told him with a grin.

“I'm not so sure about the gentleman part,” Jack chuckled softly. “and I think part of it was my worrying about hurting you.”

“Whatever it was it doesn't matter,” Ianto said, moving to kiss Jack softly on the lips. “it was more than worth the wait and by far the best birthday present I've ever had.”

“Better than an iPod?” Jack asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. “Do you mean I spent all that money for nothing?”

“I would have been happy with just a card but I love my new iPod,” Ianto grinned at him. “but I will remember this for eternity.”

“That's a long time,” Jack grinned.

“They say you never forget your first time, I can see why now,” Ianto told him, his face becoming serious. “today has been perfect in every way.”

“It's not over yet, what do you want to do now?” Jack asked.

“Eat, I'm starving!” Ianto told him with a huge grin. “Then shower followed by coming back to bed and fucking again!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack agreed whole heartedly. “I really will have to change these sheets before my mum gets home though.”

“Not much point now,” Ianto laughed, getting out of the bed and grabbing Jacks hand to drag him with him.

“Not if you're going to have your way again with me before then,” Jack replied.

“And vice versa,” Ianto grinned.

“Are you sure you want to eat?” Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him close.

“Positive,” Ianto told him, his stomach growling as if to make a point.

“Okay, okay, we'll have a sandwich and then shower together,” Jack grinned.

“Deal,” Ianto agreed. “I'll just fetch my dressing gown and meet you in the kitchen.”

“Toasted cheese and ham?” Jack asked, pulling his own dressing gown on as Ianto opened the door.

“Fine by me,” Ianto replied and then hurried off to his own bedroom.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

“Ianto,” Jack whispered his lovers name softly in his hear, warm breath teasing the short strands of hair nearby in the softness of the sunlight light filtering it's way into the room around the edges of the curtains.

“Mmmm,” Ianto mumbled in his sleep.

“Iaaannnnttoooo,” Jack tried again, stroking his hand softly along the other boys arm. “time to wake up.”

“Asleep,” Ianto mumbled back, burying his head into the pillow to make his point. “tired.”

“I know but we need to get up, you can sleep again later,” Jack urged. “it's almost midday and there's so much to do before my parents get home.”

Ianto's eyes shot open although they were still clouded with sleep.

“They said they'd be home at lunchtime,” Ianto stated in panic, rubbing his eyes furiously with his fists in an attempt to wake himself up properly. “they could be back any second.”

“Don't panic, mum sent me a text,” Jack reassured him. “they won't be back until at least two, we have a couple of hours.”

“Thank fuck!” Ianto swore, dropping his head back down on the pillow, stretching out his back and then his limbs. “I ache in places I never knew I had.”

“Me too, fantastic feeling, isn't it?” Jack asked, smiling at him.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto grinned back. “have I told you how perfect yesterday was yet?”

“Constantly,” Jack chuckled. “it wasn't bad from my point of view either.”

"It's a good job it's half term next week, I think we would have had a bit of a problem hiding our ... activities otherwise when we changed for PE,” Ianto grinned.

“Why?” Jack asked, his brow furrowing a little.

“We're both covered in love bites,” Ianto replied, nodding towards Jack's body. “I can see the ones on my hip and belly and I remember for a fact that you gave me even more on my neck, let alone elsewhere.”

“But they'd never know we gave them to each other,” Jack shrugged. “we could have told them that we both got lucky on your birthday, there would no need for them to know it was with each other.”

“It doesn't really matter as they'll never see them,” Ianto smiled with a small shrug. “but as much as I loved each and every one we'll need to be more careful about where we ... put them.”

“We could just make a pact not to mark each other,” Jack suggested.

“Are you kidding, you know what they do to me!” Ianto exclaimed.

“That's true,” Jack admitted, remembering how each and every one he had placed on his lovers body had made him almost purr in pleasure.

“Anyway, the odd one won't matter, if anyone notices we can just start a rumour about having girlfriends that don't go to our school,” Ianto suggested. “I hate lying and I'd love to tell the the truth and give then the shock of their lives but I can't, not yet.”

“Even I'm not ready to come out to them,” Jack admitted. “for all my confidence, bravado even, I just keep remembering the last time my school friends found out about my ex and I.”

“This, what we have is just between us, for now anyway,” Ianto agreed. “I wish I could just shout how I feel about you from the rooftops though, literally, on the school roof with a megaphone!”

“You're mad, do you know that?” Jack chuckled.

“Not mad ... just ... maybe a little bit in love,” Ianto admitted.

“Did you just say ... say what I thought you said?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded, to nervous to reply, scared he might have frightened Jack off with his admission.

“Then you're not the only one,” Jack replied softly. “I know we haven't been together long but ...”

“You don't have to explain it, I know exactly what you mean,” Ianto told him, leaning forwards and bushing his lips over Jack's. “You you are the best thing that's ever happened to me Jack, even I can see how much I've changed in the short time we've been together. Lisa tried everything she could to get me out of myself and gain my confidence, but she never succeeded, even if actually she's rather like you, when I think about it.”

“Yeah, but you never shagged her,” Jack laughed back.

“True,” Ianto grinned.

“And now we have to drag ourselves out of this bed and do what we need to before my parents return.” Jack moaned, not wanting to move an inch.

“I'd rather stay here,” Ianto said softly, looking at Jack through his eyelashes and doing a great impression of his lovers pout.

“Me too,” Jack sighed. “but I promised my mum I'd do the dishwasher and I don't want to let her down after they gave us the house to ourselves last night, along with tidying the kitchen after our hastily made sandwiches last night.”

Ianto smiled at the memory while Jack continued.

“Also I want to get the sheets off this bed and into the washing machine, there is no way even I can cope with my mother seeing the state they are in!” Jack exclaimed in conclusion.

“They are rather ... stained,” Ianto agreed, grinning.

“Understatement of the decade,” Jack replied. “did you manage to keep count how many times we came between us last night?

“Nope, but I think my arse might just about be ready for another round,” Ianto smirked.

“Oh Christ, what have I done?” Jack asked in mock horror. “will I ever get to leave this room, this bed again?”

“I can't guarantee it,” Ianto shrugged, shuffling closer to Jack and kissing him tenderly.

Jack couldn't help but respond, his mouth opening in invitation and sucking his boyfriends eager tongue into his mouth, losing himself in the kiss until they were interrupted by Ianto's phone ringing on the bedside table beside him.

“Why didn't I leave that in my bag,” Ianto groaned, breaking the kiss when it wouldn't stop ringing and reaching it. “It's Lisa.”

“Answer it,” Jack told him, taking the chance to exit the bed and pad off to the bathroom naked knowing Ianto was watching his arse.

“Lisa,” Ianto answered the call cheerfully.

“Good morning, I take it you enjoyed the rest of your birthday, did Jack give you everything you wanted?” Lisa asked.

“You could say that, and more,” Ianto replied, grinning like mad even though she couldn't see him.

“And ... you're okay?” She asked tentatively.

“Marvellous, couldn't be better,” Ianto told her, unable to keep his happiness out of his voice. “yesterday was perfect.”

“There's that word again,” Jack called out from the bathroom.

“What was that?” Lisa asked.

“Nothing, just Jack being cheeky,” Ianto told her.

“Okay, so back to the matter in hand, can you still walk without looking like you've been riding all day?” Lisa asked boldly.

“Who said I wasn't?” Ianto replied cheekily.

“Okay, where is Ianto Jones and what have you done with him?” Lisa demanded with a chuckle.

“Last night was the best thing to ever happen to me Lisa, I feel liberated somehow,” Ianto told her. “like I can take on the world and be the real me.”

“Wow, Jack really must be something, I've been trying to get you to break out of your shell for years!” Lisa exclaimed.

“He said it's because we never shagged,” Ianto chuckled.

“Well, we'll never know if he's right so I'll take his word for it,” Lisa laughed. “so come on tell me, did you do him or did he do you?”

“Both,” Ianto replied, happy that she wasn't there to see the deep red blush crossing his face. “more than once.”

“Did it hurt?” Lisa asked, her tone hushed even though no-one could hear her.

“A little the first time ... but it was so worth it,” Ianto gushed, past caring about being coy. “It was everything and nothing like imagined.”

“You know that makes no sense, don't you?” Lisa chuckled.

“You'll understand, when you do it for the first time,” Ianto told her. “when are you and Andy seeing each other again?”

“I saw him last night, he took me for dinner at the posh French restaurant by the bay,” Lisa replied happily. “and then we went for a walk under the stars before he drove me home.”

“More snogging on the doorstep?” Ianto asked.

“No, but so major making out in his car in the car park before we left,” Lisa giggled. “I let him put his hand up my top.”

“On your second date, you little hussy!” Ianto teased.

“I really like him Ianto,” Lisa said with a happy sigh.

“Just promise me you won't rush into going all the way with him Lisa, it's worth waiting, making sure it's what you really want before you do,” Ianto told her.

“I'm not stupid Ianto,” Lisa huffed.

“I know, it's just that you're my best friend and I care about you,” Ianto told her softly.

“I know and I really do appreciate it,” Lisa replied. “don't worry, I won't be letting PC Andy into my knickers anytime soon.”

“I'll meet you in the kitchen,” Jack said to Ianto, emerging from the bathroom and leaving the bedroom.

“Good, now I have to go, things to do,” Ianto told Lisa.

“Jack?” Lisa giggled.

“No, unfortunately,” Ianto sighed. “but maybe later.”

“Have fun, I'll see you next week sometime, we'll do something,” Lisa replied.

“We will, bye,” Ianto told her and cut the call, dragging himself out the bed and finding his dressing gown where it had been dumped on the floor before heading off down to the kitchen to find Jack.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Christmas morning, roughly two months later ...

“Jack, Jack, wake up!” Ianto shouted as excited as a small child at the sight before him. “Wake up, it's Christmas.”

Jack's eyes opened slowly and a smile crept across his face at the sight of Ianto kneeing on the bed beside him looking like he was about to burst

“What is it, has Santa been?” Jack asked with a small chuckle which earned him a playful punch to the arm.

“If I was still five I would think so!” Ianto exclaimed. “Look?”

Jack lifted his head and spotted the pile of parcels wrapped in brightly coloured Christmas wrapping paper on his computer desk.

“I've never seen so many presents at one time in my life,” Ianto said excitedly. “you're parents must have bought you everything you asked for.

“They're not all for me,” Jack chuckled over his boyfriends excitement, even though he didn't think for a second that any of them were for him. “some of them will be yours.”

“No? Really?” Ianto asked wide-eyed, clambering off the bed and rushing over to the presents and spotting his name on some of the labels. “But I didn't ask for anything.”

“No, you're too polite for that,” Jack replied, easing himself up into a sitting position. “but you've been telling me for weeks about certain things you wished you could buy and wouldn't let me give you the money for.”

“Oh Jack, your parents don't need to buy me presents,” Ianto told him.

“As if they would leave you out,” Jack scoffed. “come on bring them all over here.”

Ianto piled what he could of the presents into his arms and took them over to the bed, placing them down carefully and then went back to get the remainder before climbing back on next to Jack.

“Here, open this one,” Jack said, passing Ianto one of the presents from the pile.

Ianto took it and tore the paper off excitedly like a small child, breaking into a huge grin when he saw the computer game he'd been gushing about to Jack within.

“Brilliant!” Ianto exclaimed. “You open one now.”

Jack picked one out with his name on the label and ripped it open to find the DVD he'd asked for, smiling he placed it beside him and handed another one to Ianto.

The second one Ianto opened contained another computer game he'd had his eye on.

“You're going to find yourself fighting for time on your own computer,” Ianto grinned, placing it with the first.

“I think I can manage to let you have some time on it,” Jack laughed, turning to grab his boyfriends face in his hands and kissing him tenderly.

“What was that for?” Ianto asked.

“Just for being you,” Jack chuckled, opening another present of his own and finding the boots he'd asked for. “I think the rest might be clothes.”

Ianto nodded in agreement, when he's carried them to the bed a great deal of them felt soft and squidgy.

They opened the rest and found their assumptions were right, they both had acquired everything from socks and pants to t-shirts, shirt, jeans and even new school clothes.

“Blimey, I've never had so many clothes in my life!” Ianto exclaimed. “Let alone as many socks.”

“Family tradition,” Jack laughed, holding up the three packs of socks he'd received. “we always give socks, I got them for my father too, my mum doesn't really wear them but I got her a pink pair, her favourite colour.”

“I only got them those books you suggested,” Ianto sighed. “I feel like I should have got them something more.”

“No, it's the thought that counts Ianto, they know you don't have much money and they'll be happy with the presents you got them,” Jack told him firmly. “they wanted to spoil you, just let them, okay?”

“If you're sure?” Ianto asked.

“Positive,” Jack told him. “now, my mum will be cooking up a huge fried breakfast around now, I suggest we go and get some as dinner won't be until late afternoon today.”

“I can smell the bacon already,” Ianto told him, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend before scrambling out of bed and pulling his dressing gown on over his pyjamas.

“After breakfast there will be more presents and then mum will put the turkey in the oven before she and dad go out for a walk,” Jack explained with a smile, getting out of the bed himself. “we'll have about an hour or so alone before they come back.”

“More presents?” Ianto asked.

“Main presents,” Jack replied. “another tradition.”

“But I didn't mention anything else,” Ianto told him.

“They will have got you something you'll like, even if you didn't ask for it and we'll open our presents to each other when we're alone.” Jack replied.

“Sure,” Ianto agreed, leaving the room with Jack and heading down to the kitchen to where Jack's mum was dishing out full English breakfasts onto plates.

“Just in time,” Faye smiled. “sit down and eat, help yourselves to orange juice.”

“Thank you so much for my presents,” Ianto said a little shyly as he took his place at the table.

“You're welcome Ianto,” Sam told him. “now dig in.”

*~*~*

Half an hour or so later, after helping to clear the table and load the dishwasher Jack and Ianto, along with Jack's parents made their way to the living room with mugs of coffee that Ianto had prepared.

Under the huge Christmas tree in the living room there were five more wrapped parcels ranging from quite small to a lot bigger.

Sam made his way to the tree while the other three sat down, Jack and Ianto on the sofa and Faye on the nearby armchair.

Sam picked up the smallest present first and handed it to his wife, watching smiling while she opened the paper and spotted the box from one of the local jewellers.

Flipping open the lid a huge smile spread across her face at the contents, she lifted it from the box carefully to show the boys.

“Wow, that's beautiful Faye,” Ianto said, his eyes wide open at the sight of the delicate necklace adorned with diamonds and sapphires that glittered in the morning light.

“Thank you darling, I love it,” Faye told Sam. “it's gorgeous.”

“It's really pretty mum, put it on,” Jack urged.

“I shall, when I dress,” she assured her son, putting it carefully back in the box.

Sam picked up one of the larger presents and handed it to Jack who ripped the paper of excitedly to reveal a box, the picture on the front donating it contained a laptop.

“Thank you so much, mum, dad,” Jack gushed.

“We know your computer is getting rather old and outdated,” Sam told him. “and you'll be needing something reliable when you start your A Levels, let alone your GCSE's in the new year."

“I can steal your computer for good now,” Ianto grinned, wondering what the present for him would be, stunned when Sam handed him the next present which was the same size and shape Jack's had been.

“But ...” Ianto began, before even opening it.

“Just open it,” Jack urged, grabbing the edge of the paper and ripping it to reveal the same laptop beneath.

“Thanks, I love it ... but this is too much ...” Ianto stuttered, feeling ungrateful.

“Read the label love,” Faye told him.

Ianto picked up the label which had fallen to the floor, his jaw dropping in surprise as he read it.

“What does it say?” Jack asked.

“To Ianto, have a wonderful Christmas love Faye, Sam and mam,” Ianto read out quietly, feeling tears pricking at his eyelids.

“We spoke your you mum a few weeks ago and she told us she wanted to get you something special this year, to make up for the past,” Sam told him. “we suggested a laptop and offered to make it a joint present and she agreed.”

“I can't believe she ...” Ianto trailed off, rubbing away the tear that rolled down his cheek. “I wish ... I know she's getting better now she's on the right treatment ... I ...”

“It's okay, she knows she still has a long way to go to win your forgiveness,” Faye told him while Jack wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. “she just wants you to accept the present and her good wishes.”

Ianto nodded silently, it had been a couple of weeks since he's been to visit her and it had been strained to say the least and he was feeling a little guilty for only sending her a card and the promise of a present – which he did have - when he visited next.

“I should have gone to see her,” Ianto said sadly.

“That's the other thing,” Faye said carefully. “we've asked her to come for tea later, but she said she wasn't ready for that so we said we'd take you to her, if you felt you wanted to go.”

“I'd like that,” Ianto asked, eyes shining with tears.

“You're sure?” Sam told him. “We understand completely if not and so will she.”

“No, I'd like to see her,” Ianto replied quietly.

“The visiting hours are the same as normal today, we can go after lunch,” Faye told him.

“Thank you, again,” he said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Open your present now dad,” Jack urged his father, hugging Ianto tightly, wanting to change the subject.

“Okay,” Sam grinned, picking it up and pulling the paper off to reveal the new chainsaw he'd been talking out to his wife for weeks. “thanks love, it's just what I wanted.”

“I know!” She grinned. “Now lets get dressed and got for our walk, are you coming boys?”

“No, we'll stay here mum,” Jack told her for the both of them, Ianto's head resting on his shoulder.

Faye nodded and taking her husbands hand they left the room to dress.

*~*~*

“Are you sure you want to see your mum today?” Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand and leading him to to his room once his parents had left.

“Yep, I can't say that I've honestly forgiven her yet but she's trying to make amends and ... I have to give her credit for that,” Ianto replied. “I want to give her her present if nothing else.”

“I'll come in with you if you like?” Jack asked.

“I might just take you up on that,” Ianto told him with a smile. “come on, I want to give you your present.”

“Can't wait,” Jack said, letting got of his boyfriends hand and sitting in the middle of his bed while Ianto rushed off to his room, coming back less than a minute later.

“Here,” Ianto said, holding out the present to him.

Jack ripped off the paper and grinned happily at the book within all secret organisations and conspiracy theories, including the ones about Cardiff that he had mentioned when they were hiding in the forbidden base.

“It's brilliant, thank you,” Jack grinned, leaning over the edge of his bed and pulling out the envelope he had hidden there the night before. “here.”

Ianto cocked an eyebrow and slid his finger under the flap, pulling it open and pulled out the contents, a note and a photograph.

Looking at the photograph he read the note out loud.

“Merry Christmas Ianto, this was a little difficult to wrap so it's waiting for you in the garage. Don't even think about telling me it's too much, nothing is too much for the boy I love, Jack.”

Ianto looked at Jack and then again at the photograph of the gleaming blue push bike and then then back at Jack.

“I don't know what to say!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Just thank you will be enough,” Jack laughed. “I hope you like it?”

“I love it, but ... I've never ridden one,” Ianto chuckled. “you're going to have to teach me like a little kid.”

“Not a problem,” Jack grinned, patting the bed beside him.

Ianto put the items in his hand down on the computer desk and joined his boyfriend on the bed.

“I'm not even going to complain that I should have got you more, you'll only tell me off,” Ianto grinned. “have we got time for me to try it before lunch?”

“Loads, but I think we should wait until my parents get home,” Jack suggested.

“Just in case I need rushing to hospital?” Ianto asked.

“Nope, because we still have ... about half an hour before my parents get home,” Jack told him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately. “I want nothing more than you for my Christmas present.”

“I'm all yours,” Ianto grinned, letting Jack pull his dressing gown off and toss it onto the floor.

*~*~*

“You can do it!” Jack cheered Ianto on as he wobbled along the path in the nearby park just before he tumbled off onto the grass verge and then ran over to him. “are you okay?”

“Just a slight loss of dignity, again,” Ianto grumbled, picking himself up again for what seemed like the hundredth time. “maybe we should give up, I'm never going to get this.”

“You got much further that time, you just need to believe you can do it,” Jack told him.

“Fine,” Ianto said, lifting the bike up yet again and straddling it. “I'm going to have no dignity soon if those little kids see me.”

Jack turned his head to see two small kids riding along the path with their parents, riding with ease.

“They have stabilizers Ianto, they can't topple over,” Jack told him. “come on, just a couple more tries and then we'll try again tomorrow if you don't get the hang of it.”

Ianto sat on the seat and put a foot on the peddle, with determination on his face he pushed off and placed his other foot on the other peddle.

Jack watched again as his boyfriend wobbled along the path but his look of worry that he would take a tumble again turned to a smile when the bike evened out and Ianto sailed smoothly down the path.

Jack grabbed his own bike and raced after him, catching him up as Ianto applied the brakes when he neared the exit.

“I did it!” Ianto grinned widely.

“I knew you could do it,” Jack told him, stealing a chaste kiss in the almost deserted park, the family that had passed them long gone.

“Lets go for a circuit of the park,” Ianto said, getting ready to set off again. “and then back to your house for lunch.”

“Great idea, I'm starving,” Jack agreed.

“You're always starving,” Ianto chuckled, then cycled confidently away.

*~*~*

“Ready to go Ianto?” Faye asked him once all the lunch had been eaten and the dishwasher filled.

“I'll get my present for her,” Ianto replied, going to fetch it from the drawer in his room and was back a minute later to find them waiting in the hall for him with the other present that had been under the tree.

“We got her something too, I hope that's okay with you?” Sam asked as they all donned their coats.

“It's fine,” Ianto assured him, filing out with the family to the car, feeling more nervous that he hoped they could sense.

When the arrived at the hospital they made their way up to the ward where Ianto's mum was residing and found her sitting in the communal lounge with some of the others from her room watching the TV.

“Ianto love,” she said, spotting them the instant they appeared at the door and got to her feet. “lets all go back to the room, everyone else is in here.”

Ianto's mum perched on the edge of her bed, she was fully dressed and even with her face bare of make-up she looked a lot better than when he had seen her last.

“How are you mam?” Ianto asked nervously, clutching Jack's hand, worried he would run if he didn't.

“Much better love, the nurses and doctors here are great,” she smiled. “they've told me that they don't think I'll have to go to Providence Park and if I keep making good progress I should be home by Easter at the latest.”

“That's great mam,” Ianto to her, trying to should happy but failing badly.

“It's okay love, you don't have to come home to our house when I do, I'll understand if you want to stay with Faye and Sam here for a little longer,” she replied. “I know I was a bad parent to you, but I really want to try and make things up to you.”

“It's going to take a while mam, for me to forgive you completely,” Ianto admitted. “but I do understand that you were sick, not that it excuses your behaviour.”

“All I ask is for you to let me back into your life, anything after that will be a bonus,” she said quietly. “I do love you, you know that, don't you?”

“And I love you too mam, I ...” Ianto trailed off, not sure he could tell his own mother that he also hated her at the same time and then pulled the present he had for her out of his pocket. “here.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, taking it and unwrapping it to find a little silver bracelet. “it's lovely.”

“Thank you for putting in for the laptop mam, it'll be really useful for school,” Ianto told her.

“I'm glad you liked it,” she replied.

Sensing that the conversation between mother and son was becoming slowly more awkward Sam handed her their present.

Ianto's mum opened the large gift bag to reveal the contents, the bag was full of luxury bath and shower items and some other things to pamper herself with.

“We thought you might like something other than what the hospital provided,” Faye said, relieved at the smile on the other woman's face.

“I love them, thank you,” she told them, raising her hand to hide a yawn. “sorry, the meds make me tired.”

“Then we shall leave you to rest,” Sam told her.

“Bye mam,” Ianto said, edging closer to her and kissing her on the cheek, his lips barely brushing the skin and then moving back to Jack's side to grab his hand again.

The family said their goodbyes and then they left her to sleep, all of them walking silently back to the car wondering if Ianto and his mum would ever be able to become close.

*~*~*

“Have you had a good Christmas?” Jack asked when they went to bed and were snuggled against each other in his bed, or their bed as he'd come to think of it, Ianto rarely slept in the other room anymore.

“Yep, it was good despite ... do you really think my mam can change, get better?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, she's already improving, even you must be able to see that?” Jack asked gently.

“I can, I just can't bring myself to believe it after all these years,” Ianto replied honestly.

“Just take each day, week or month as they come,” Jack told him. “I'm positive you and your mum can come to an understanding if nothing else.”

“I hope so, I really do love her you know,” Ianto told him.

“Of course you do,” Jack smiled, kissing his boyfriend tenderly. “how quiet can you be?”

“Why?” Ianto asked.

“Because I really want to make love to you despite my parents being home,” Jack told him. “they'd kill us if they knew though.”

“We promised them we wouldn't ... if they were in Jack,” Ianto sighed.

“I know, hence my question,” Jack grinned.

“Well, for a start I'm not the noisy one,” Ianto huffed. “maybe I should gag you?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Jack smirked.

“Like what?” Ianto asked.

“That you have a kinky side that you haven't told me about?” Jack asked, running a hand up his boyfriends thigh.

“It's not something I've ever thought about, but now you mention it, the thought of you unable to make a sound sounds good to me,” Ianto grinned. “or move even ...”

“They say it's always the quiet ones,” Jack chuckled. “I think the next time my parents go out we should do some experimenting.”

“Really?” Ianto asked, his eyes lighting up along with the blush that covered his cheeks.

“For sure,” Jack grinned. “but for now, lets see just how quiet we can be if we put our minds to it.”

“I'm game if you are,” Ianto said, moaning softly when Jack's hand slid over his crotch.

“Good,” Jack smiled before pinning him to the bed and kissing him hard.

The End.

Cont for Interlude ...


	58. Chapter 58

“Thank you for my birthday lunch,” Lisa smiled, letting Andy take her hand as they left the Italian restaurant. “when do you have to start work today?”

“I don't, I took the whole day off as holiday just for you,” Andy grinned at her. “we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

“Anything?” She asked.

“Movie, walk in the countryside, a drive to one of the beaches up the coast,” Andy suggested. “you're choice.”

“We could go back to your flat,” Lisa answered, a little shyly. “I have just turned sixteen.”

“I know and I really should be flattered but you still seem so young,” Andy replied. “you're parents would kill me!”

“Andy, if they knew what we'd been getting up to in the back seat of your car already they'd want to kill me, let alone you,” Lisa chuckled. “I really want this to happen today.”

“Then we need to ... ummm ...” Andy stuttered, nodding towards Boots.

“I've already got that covered,” Lisa grinned and broke into a laugh at the look in her boyfriends face before explaining. “I got them ages ago for Ianto, for when he and Jack did it and they didn't use them.”

“That was a bit daft of them!” Andy exclaimed. “I mean ...”

Lisa cut him off. “They were both virgins silly and it's not like they can get pregnant, is it?”

“I 'spose not,” Andy conceded.

“Can we go now, it's starting to rain,” Lisa asked just as the smattering of raindrops turned into a downpour.

“Run,” Andy grinned, pulling her along the road towards where his car was parked, but by the time they were safely inside it they were well and truly soaked.

“Don't you just love the weather here?” Lisa grumbled, tousling the wet curls of her hair while Andy started the engine.

“Are you really sure you want to go to my place?” Andy asked her once more, giving her the chance to change her mind.

“Positive,” she smiled, shaking her head like a dog and splattering him in droplets of water.

Neither of them said much other than to moan about the cold and how wet they were on the drive to Andy's flat, the rain had stopped again by the time they arrived and he opened the front door for her, letting her enter first.

“Let me take your coat,” Andy said, holding out a hand to take the sopping wet garment and not missing the way she shivered.

He hung it up on one of the hooks in the hallway and placed his own beside it.

“Coffee?” Andy asked.

“Please,” Lisa answered. “can I use the bathroom?”

“Of course, sorry,” Andy told her. “have a shower if you like, there should be plenty of hot water to warm you up and there's clean towels in the airing cupboard in there too.”

“Thanks,” she told him with a smile.

“Second door on the left,” he called out as she headed down the corridor and made his way to the kitchen to switch on the kettle.

Lisa stepped into the small bathroom and closed the door behind her, it was even more compact that her families own one in their council house but it was clean.

She turned on the shower for the water to heat and pulled off her clothes, laying the sodden skirt she had been wearing over the radiator along with her wet stockings and damp jumper.

Her underwear had managed to stay almost completely dry for which she was grateful, she had purchased the black lacy items just days before as a birthday present to herself for this very occasion and had worn them for their lunch date deliberately.

Hanging them on the end of the radiator she climbed under the shower, the hot water instantly making her feel batter and banish the chill from getting wet completely.

She made full use of Andy's shower gel, shampoo and conditioner and by the time she stepped out of the shower again she felt invigorated, grabbing a towel she dried herself quickly and then wrapped it around her.

Picking up her small handbag where she had dumped in on the floor next to the radiator she rummaged around in it for her comb and set about making her hair look as presentable but there was nothing she could do about the last of make up now having not brought anything other than her lipstick with her.

She pondered on her reflection for a few moments in the small bathroom mirror before deciding to forgo the lipstick, dropping it back into her her bag and then checked to see of her underwear was dry.

Happy to find it was she slipped on her panties and bra then pulled the hold up stockings up her legs, making sure the deep lace tops lay flat and smooth around her thighs.

Checking her reflection in the mirror she grabbed one of the dressing gowns that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and donned it, it seemed huge on her, reaching down to her calves and the sleeves almost covering her hands.

Finally she reached back into her handbag and pulled out the box of condoms, opening it she blindly grabbed some and shoved them into the pocket.

Leaving the bathroom she followed the scent of coffee and found Andy still in the kitchen, he had stripped off his soggy jeans and socks, and had dumped them on the floor in front of the washing machine and was stood before her wearing just his jumper and briefs.

“Here,” he smiled, passing her a mug. “make yourself at home while I go and shower too.”

Lisa waited until he left the kitchen and heard the bathroom door close before she went off exploring, it didn't take long.

First she found the living room, she had expected it to be stark and messy and it was more than a bit of a surprise to find it looked clean, tidy and homely.

With a smile she made her way to the only other door off the hallway and entered his bedroom, this was more like she imagined. It was clean and tidy but the décor screamed out that it was a man's bedroom.

She moved around the side of the bed and peered out the window, the scenery just rows and rows of terraced houses and various buildings that like the one she was currently in had begun life as large houses and had now been converted into flats.

Setting the coffee mug on the bedside table she climbed onto the bed, grateful for the heat coming from the radiator below the window and propped herself up into a semi sitting position with the dressing gown still tightly around her to wait for Andy to find her.

*~*~*

Andy stood under the cascading water, he'd already washed himself and his hair and wanted nothing more than to go and find Lisa but he was feeling as nervous as a virgin himself.

He'd spent what seemed like forever telling himself that nothing more then their fumblings in the back of his car could happen until she was sixteen that now it had arrived he felt like he was a nervous virgin himself again.

Not that his body was feeling the same way as his head, his cock was already half hard at the thought of her wearing little more than his dressing gown or indeed nothing beneath it but the lack of girls underwear hanging on the bathroom radiator told him otherwise.

Eventually the water beginning to cool sent him out the shower, turning it off her picked up a towel and dried himself hurriedly, then wrapped it around his waist and went in search of his girlfriend.

“Hey,” he said softly, peeking into the bedroom through the open door before entering, not missing the small pile of condoms she had placed on the bedside table. “feeling warmer now?”

“Much,” Lisa smiled, trying not to show the nervousness that was now trying to take over her mind as he got onto the bed to lie beside her.

Andy lent over and kissed her softly, resting one hand on her dressing gown covered belly.

“I know I asked this before, but are you really sure?” Andy asked her.

“More than once, and yes,” Lisa smiled, pulling him down into a deeper kiss.

Her arms moved to wrap tightly around him, pulling him closer while her tongue sought entry to his mouth, flicking it against his own and then tasting every inch before they pulled apart panting softly.

“Can I?” Andy asked, tugging gently at the dressing gown belt and Lisa nodded, feeling a blush come to her cheeks when with the belt untied the edges fell apart to reveal her body, admiring the skimpy underwear. “You're so beautiful.”

Lisa lay still as Andy's hand moved slowly and deliberately over her body, his fingertips ghosting over the slight curve of her belly and up towards her bra encased breasts.

She let out a the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in a soft sigh when his fingers slid over her sensitized nipple of one breast and a lightly louder gasp when his hand cupped it and he kissed her again.

Andy alternated massaging her breast with his hand and teasing the nipple with his thumb while they snogged hard for long minutes before sliding his hand across to the other breast and repeating his ministrations.

Lisa moaned at the loss when Andy broke the kiss but her back arched off the bed when she felt his mouth on her breast, feeling the wetness of his tongue through the lace of her bra on her nipple and reached back herself to un-clip it.

Andy pushed the bra up out the way and clamped his mouth to her breast, sucking and licking at the nipple, feeling Lisa's hand on his head urging him on along the little gasps and moans escaping her mouth.

His hand slid down her body, his fingers running in circles over her belly before dipping over and ghosting over the damp lace of her panties, sensing Lisa's legs parting unseen at his touch.

Lifting his head from her breast he looked at her and she nodded once, very slightly with a slightly nervous smile.

Andy's hand touched her slightly firmer through the lace of her panties, touching and teasing her until she was writhing on the bed beside him.

Hooking his fingers into the delicate lace that held them up he slowly pulled the panties down over her hips to reveal the neat triangle of curls between her stocking clad legs and then slipped them off completely, dropping them onto the floor.

Lisa sat up and pulled the dressing gown off her arms and then discarded the bra before laying down again while Andy moved to kneel between her legs, her knees bending as parting wider as if with a mind of their own when his fingers teased at the soft hairs covering her sex.

“Please,” Lisa panted softly, feeling the wonderful sensations of a building orgasm in the pit of her belly. “touch me.”

Andy's finger slid between the folds seeking out her clit, brushing over it gently and watched as Lisa's hips canted off the bed to meet them, this was nothing they hadn't indulged in before but within the confines of the cars back seat he had never been able to witness her reaction so clearly.

He grabbed the end of the towel around his waist and tossed it to the floor, his free hand grasping his neglected cock and stroking it a few times before turning his attention back to Lisa.

Moving his fingers slowly he dipped them lower, pushing one digit inside her easily and then adding a second, fucking her slowly with his fingers he dipped his head down and lapped at her clit with his tongue.

“Oh shit,” Lisa mumbled at the new sensation, her fingers buried in his hear and tugging on it while her hips rocked on the bed. “oh god yes ... please ... fuck ...”

Andy's fingers moved faster and faster inside her, his tongue flicking back and forth on her clit, increasing the pressure until her channel contracted tightly around his fingers and she yelled out her orgasm.

He waited until her orgasm had abated before lifting his head and then shuffled closer to her on the bed and reached for one of the condoms, ripping open the packet he slid it expertly onto his cock while Lisa watched him through hooded eyes.

“Yes?” Andy asked.

“Yes,” Lisa urged, reaching up to pull him down into a messy kiss, tasting herself on his lips only serving to crave him even more.

Using his hand Andy guided his cock to her entrance and pushed slowly in, even though she wasn't technically a virgin anymore he didn't want to hurt her, not stopping until he was buried in the moist heat.

Lisa wrapped one leg around his waist and her arms around his torso as he began to move slowly, kissing her neck and breasts as he did so.

“Faster,” Lisa panted, meeting every thrust of his with her own.

Andy's hips moved faster and faster, his own orgasm building quickly within him until he was pounding into her her, nothing but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and their pants and moans filling the room.

“Touch yourself,” Andy panted.

Lisa slid her hand between their bodies, seeking out her clit and worked her fingers on it, with the hard nub still sensitive from her first orgasm the second began to build quickly and with a loud moan she came again.

The clenching of Lisa's internal muscles around his cock sent Andy spiralling over the edge, with one last thrust inside her he came hard shooting his semen into the condom before collapsing panting and resting his head on her chest.

After taking a moment or two to get his breath back he looked up at her.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked quietly.

“No,” Lisa told him with a huge grin on her face. “It was the best birthday present I could have ever hoped for.”

“You don't regret it at all?” Andy replied, slipping his softening cock from within her and removing the condom.

“Why would I?” Lisa responded. “It's not like we haven't fooled around, it was perfect timing.”

Andy curled around her and kissed her cheek.

“Sometimes I can't help think that you are far too young for me and yes I know it's only three years,” he told her. “but most of the time I forget your age, you seem more mature than I am.”

“Why do you think girls always go for older men?” Lisa giggled. “Now just shut up and kiss me.”

“Happy to oblige,” Andy chuckled, taking her up on her offer and not stopping her when he felt her hand curl around his now flaccid cock with the obvious intention of bringing it back to life.

The End.


End file.
